Comment ôter la vie à une fée?
by Erandra
Summary: Lucy contre Minerva, une simple épreuve? Et si c'était bien plus que ça? Et si l'issue de ce combat allait avoir des conséquences insoupçonnées? Lorsque le destin s'en mêle, l'utopie se transforme en cauchemar et la trahison, les sentiments et les dilemnes s'invitent dans cette histoire... Comment ôter la vie à une fée? Seul Sting Eucliffe connaissait la réponse à cette question
1. Chapter 1 : A l'unisson

Chapitre 1: A l'unisson

L'évènement de l'année qu'était le tournoi des guildes de la région battait son plein. Des gens de part et d'autre du pays avaient fait le voyage pour pouvoir encourager leurs mages et voir des combats plus époustouflants les uns que les autres. Ils voulaient tous vivre de purs moments d'adrénaline et ils n'avaient pas fini d'être surpris. En effet, pour le quatrième jour des grands jeux magiques, une épreuve aquatique avait été annoncée: la bataille navale. Le principe était assez simple, chaque guilde choisissait l'un de ses mages pour entrer dans une sphère aqueuse qui servirait d'arène. En effet, le but de cette épreuve était de sortir ses adversaires de la bulle ce qui provoquerait leur élimination. Pour réussir à obtenir les dix points tant convoités et ô combien précieux dans cette compétition il fallait être le dernier combattant dans la sphère. Une règle spéciale avait tout de même été ajoutée: si durant l'épreuve il ne devait y avoir plus que deux combattants en liste, un délais de cinq minutes serait imposé pour mettre fin au combat. Si l'un des adversaires devait être mis hors combat durant ces cinq minutes, il récolterait le minimum des points disponibles pour cette épreuve. A deux dans la sphère, le combat devenait plus qu'essentiel puisque entre dix et seulement un point, c'était la place numéro une du classement qui s'éloignait. A ce niveau, les participants n'avaient plus le droit à l'erreur.

Dans cette épreuve, les combattantes en maillot de bain qui feront le bonheur des hommes seront Risley de Mermaid's Heel, Jenny de Blue Pegasus, Shelia de Lamia Scale, Juvia de Fairy Tail B mais surtout Minerva de Sabertooth et Lucy de Fairy Tail A. Pour ce qui est de Quattro Puppy, son représentant sera Rocker puisque parité oblige...

A présent, que le combat commence!

Sans attendre, Lucy invoqua Aquarius qui s'égosilla à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle était dans son élément mais Juvia ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, après tout c'était elle la fille de l'eau. Elle envoya une tornade des plus virulentes tandis que Shelia sortait le seul homme présent de la sphère. De l'autre côté, Risley se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau et combattait férocement. Le spectacle que procurait ces jeunes femmes plaisaient tout particulièrement à ces messieurs qui ne regrettaient pas le moins du monde le déplacement parfois conséquent qu'ils avaient dû faire afin d'assister à ce tournoi. Du côté de Lucy tout ne se passait pas bien, en effet fidèle à elle même Aquarius décida qu'elle en avait assez fait et qu'il était temps de rentrer dans le monde des esprits pour son rendez vous galant. Lucy se jura qu'un jour elle étriperait ce maudit scorpion qui empêchait l'un de ces esprits stellaires le plus efficaces de combattre comme il le devait mais, en attendant, elle avait autre chose à faire. En effet, Juvia n'hésita pas et envoya une attaque qui aurait propulsé la jeune demoiselle en dehors de la bulle si cette dernière n'avait pas eu le temps d'invoquer Ariès et Virgo qui la maintinrent dans l'arène. Plus qu'énervée de ne pas avoir encore sortit quelqu'un alors qu'elle était dans son élément, Juvia décida de lâcher toute sa puissance dans une attaque tourbillonnante dédiée à son amour de toujours: Grey. Il faut croire que l'amour donne vraiment des ailes puisqu'elle réussit à sortir toutes ses adversaires de la sphère aqueuse, toutes sauf deux: Lucy et Minerva. Effondrées d'avoir été sorties comme ça, Risley, Shelia et Jenny ne purent qu'encaisser durement le coup mais furent néanmoins heureuses d'avoir vaillamment combattues. Le spectacle se reporta à nouveau dans la bulle où Juvia rayonnait à la vue de sa performance, l'eau était son terrain et il fallait qu'elle le fasse comprendre à qui en douterait encore. Néanmoins en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, Juvia alla s'écraser platement au sol, complétement sonnée et en dehors de l'arène. A cause de son attirance pour Grey sur lequel elle avait été focalisée un moment de trop, elle avait été bêtement exclue de la sphère d'eau bleue par la grande et effroyablement forte Minerva. Un geste, un seul geste simple de cette mage avait suffit à l'exclure laissant Fairy Tail seule face à Sabertooth. En la regardant de plus près Lucy eut un frisson: cette femme était effrayante. Ses traits sévères et hautains lui donnaient une force sans nom qui imposait le respect, elle n'était pas membre de la guilde numéro une pour rien, elle était forte et personne n'aurait pu en douter en la voyant. Une femme de caractère ayant un grand pouvoir, sans pitié et intransigeante: pas de doute, elle voulait la victoire plus que tout et elle l'aurait par n'importe quel moyen, cruel ou pas. C'est simple, elle irait jusqu'à tuer dans ce tournoi pour prouver au monde sa suprématie, c'était bien plus qu'un simple jeu magique.

Soit! Elle voulait la victoire, Lucy la voulait aussi et pourtant seule l'une d'entre elle l'obtiendrait. Le tout était de savoir laquelle. Pour Sabertooth et la grande majorité des spectateurs, l'issue du combat ne faisait plus aucun doute et les gradins hurlaient à s'arracher la gorge le nom de leur héroïne. Lucy serra les poings. Elle allait leur montrer à tous de quoi elle était capable, elle allait se battre de toutes ses forces et donner son maximum pour vaincre cette montagne. Pour Fairy Tail elle se devait de faire mordre la poussière à son adversaire aussi dur que cela allait être. Le décompte des cinq minutes se déclencha et les gradins élevèrent la voix pour montrer l'intérêt qu'ils portaient au combat. Le sourire mesquin déjà présent sur le visage de Minerva s'étira en un rictus mauvais: et si elle faisait durer le combat? Et si au lieu de l'éjecter de la sphère directement elle s'amusait un peu? Et si elle la torturait afin d'humilier son adversaire? L'idée était plaisante, tellement plaisante qu'elle se laissa tentée.

Aussi frappant que cela puisse être, Minerva lança une attaque de feu sur la jeune mage blonde qui, surprise par la vitesse et la force de l'attaque, fut frappée de plein fouet. Considérablement affaiblie, Lucy se sentit lourde, épuisée et elle avait l'impression que son énergie l'abandonnait. Elle pensa alors à sa guilde, à Natsu, à Grey, à Erza, Wendy, Elfman, Levy, tous ses amis qui croyaient en elle et qui comptaient sur elle pour leur apporter ces dix points et redorer le blason de Fairy Tail. En pensant à eux, à sa famille elle puisa en elle ce qui lui restait de force et mis la main sur sa pochette. Enfin à l'endroit où elle aurait dû se trouver, paniquée elle chercha ses clés des yeux puis son regard se posa sur Minerva. Son adversaire tenait son trousseau fermement dans sa main.

- Bien trop lente et pathétique

Elle accompagna ses mots par une série d'attaque plus brutales les unes que les autres sans pour autant faire sortir Lucy de la sphère, non, le spectacle n'était pas encore assez agréable. Il fallait qu'elle crie, qu'elle hurle et la supplie d'arrêter, qu'elle montre devant tous à quelle point elle, sa guilde et toutes les autres étaient plus faibles qu'elle. Subissant les attaques sans pouvoir y répondre car elle n'avait plus ses clés, Lucy perdait pied de plus en plus, le sang coulait à flot dans sa bouche maintenant. Ses bras étaient meurtris, son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal et elle ne parlait pas des griffures et futurs bleus sur son corps: comment pouvait-elle s'en sortir ainsi?

Elle était sans défense et pourtant, jamais elle ne laisserait tomber, pas maintenant!

- Je... Je ne peux pas perdre, pas maintenant, je ne veux plus les décevoir, je veux leur montrer que je peux être digne d'être un membre de Fairy Tail! Et avec ou sans mes clés je te..

Lucy ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase qu'elle fut attraper d'une poigne de fer au cou, Minerva, d'une main la tenait entièrement à sa merci. Son sourire carnassier était terrorisant. Elle resserra sa prise et Lucy hurla, elle suffoquait et quand Minerva se mit à la frapper de sa main libre à une fréquence incroyable, elle crut que c'était la fin. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir tant la douleur était épouvantable et insupportable, elle devait tenir, les cinq minutes seraient bientôt écoulées. Si elle ne pouvait venir à bout de Minerva alors elle ferrait en sorte de ne pas être mise hors jeu. C'était une belle stratégie mais comment la mettre à l'œuvre dans sa posture actuelle? Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de repousser sa détresse, elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle n'avait plus ses clés et alors? Bien plus que des clés c'étaient des amis, des camarades, des confidents et des combattants. Elle se concentra et mis toutes ses forces pour essayer de les appeler, pour leur dire qu'elle avait besoin d'eux, encore une fois elle avait besoin d'aide.

_- S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de vous mes amis, je vous en prie entendez mon appel, ressentez ma détresse et donnez moi la force de pouvoir accomplir ma mission, laissez moi prouver ma valeur, s'il vous plaît..._

Comme par magie, et c'était le cas de le dire, une lumière chaude et rassurante répondit à son appel et en un fragment de seconde Minerva valsa loin de Lucy qui fut soutenue par une source de chaleur familière. Il était venu, il l'avait entendu et avait forcé l'ouverture de sa porte, lui son plus fidèle esprit: Loki.

- Va en enfer saloperie de Sabertooth, je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à ma Princesse. Ce combat est entre toi et moi maintenant!

- Hum... Comme tu veux, plus on est de fou plus on rit et comptes sur moi pour te faire ravaler tes paroles! Un esprit stupide et le mage le plus faible jamais vu, un duo bien pathétique et vulgaire! Comme peux-tu te prétendre mage?

- Crève!

Loki, hors de lui avait lâché ça avec tout le mépris qu'il était possible de faire passer, il haïssait cette femme et ses airs supérieurs. Il devait reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'une redoutable adversaire mais son état d'esprit était à revoir et il ferrait tout pour lui imposer le sien et lui montrer jusqu'où il pouvait mener: la victoire. Mais avant, il devait protéger sa jeune maîtresse et empêcher cette pourriture de Sabertooth de l'atteindre à nouveau ou il craignait sérieusement pour la vie de Lucy.

- IL RESTE TRENTE SECONDES! TRENTE SECONDES! Annonça le compteur

Les trois personnages encore présents se jaugèrent, chacun réfléchissant à comment mettre un terme rapidement à ce combat. Dans les gradins le silence s'était installé, tout le monde retenait son souffle et attendait l'issue finale de cette épreuve.

- Loki, murmura Lucy avec difficulté, je compte sur toi, nous comptons tous sur toi...

- Chut Princesse, garde tes forces pour fêter ta victoire et fais moi confiance

- Je..., toussota Lucy en crachant du sang, te fais confiance!

Comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, l'esprit du lion se rua rapidement sur l'ennemi et débuta un combat au corps à corps, l'eau ne semblant nullement être un obstacle à ses mouvements. Les traits de Minerva se durcirent, il était temps d'en finir, et vite.

- DIX SECONDES! DIX SECONDES!

Minerva réussit à sortir du combat au corps à corps et mis une distance raisonnable entre elle et ses adversaires afin de préparer l'attaque qui conclurait cette épreuve.

- NEUF SECONDES!

De son côté, Loki tourna la tête vers sa maîtresse et constata qu'elle était dans un état lamentable, cette dernière releva ses yeux noisettes pour les plonger dans ceux du lion et il sut, sans mot, qu'elle était avec lui de tout cœur.

- HUIT SECONDES!

Que pour cette attaque finale elle le soutenait et qu'elle mettrait toute sa force restante pour en finir, qu'ensemble il donnerait leur maximum

- SEPT SECONDES!

Ensemble ils viendront à bout de cette harpie et Loki verrait réapparaitre le sourire de sa douce, il tuerait pour la voir heureuse à nouveau, en forme et comblée et pas vidée de son énergie comme un vulgaire tas de chair ensanglanté qu'elle était en ce moment même

- SIX SECONDES!

Les adversaires se regardèrent, comme pour se déstabiliser du regard puis chacun des deux groupes rassembla en une boule d'énergie lumineuse, leurs forces et leurs pouvoirs mais aussi leurs espoirs et convictions

- CINQ SECONDES!

Loki d'un côté aidé et supporté par Lucy qui avait retrouvé ses clés, Minerva de l'autre, ces deux bombes d'énergie à retardement se mirent en route pour entrer en collision avec une vitesse effarante

- Pour Fairy Tail! S'exprimèrent à l'unisson le lion et sa mage

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, la scène se déroulait au ralenti et les deux adversaires allaient se percuter de plein fouet d'un moment à l'autre, l'un d'entre eux devait être envoyé au tapis, pour la gloire et la fierté entre autres. C'était Loki contre Minerva en visuel mais au fond c'était bien plus que ça, Lucy ayant ses clés elle faisait appel à tous ses esprits stellaires, elle leur demandait à tous de concentrer leur magie pour aider leur leader. Avec toute la volonté et la force possible, ils s'unirent tous pour venir en aide à leur maîtresse et se mirent à supporter avec vivacité le lion. A ce moment, comme revigorés par cette union, Lucy et Loki surent que quoi qu'il arriverait ils auraient fait tout leur possible et avait tout mis en œuvre pour remporter la victoire: ils n'auraient rien à se reprocher.

Il y eu alors un flash de lumière éblouissant et tout le monde fut ébloui et incapable de regarder l'arène plus longtemps. Qui avait gagné? Personne ne le savait encore. La seule chose qui résonna après la rafale du choc entre les deux attaques fut le décompte qui indiquait la fin des cinq minutes réglementaires. Lorsque la lumière disparu, que le vent se calma, qu'il reposa le sable au sol et laissa le champ de vision libre alors l'issue du combat fut dévoiler à tous. Des exclamations incrédules parcoururent l'assemblée puis s'en suit une dizaine d'applaudissements timides, puis une centaine, puis de plus en plus avant d'atteindre le niveau de gradins en délire et complétement déchainés pour remercier les participants de cette épreuve qui les avait fait vibrer.

Mais ils faisaient surtout ovation à cette femme, la dernière dans la sphère.


	2. Chapter 2 : La mission

Chapitre 2: La mission

Mais ils faisaient surtout ovation à cette femme, la dernière dans la sphère.

Ses cheveux blonds flottaient dans l'eau, ses longues plaies recouvrant son corps en auraient dégoutées plus d'un et son souffle était court et saccadé. Elle était anéantie, sans énergie et ne sentait plus ses membres. Elle n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle n'avait plus aucune notion de ce qui l'entourait et c'est à peine si elle se rappelait ce qu'elle faisait là et ce qui s'était passé. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls et c'est avec une concentration extrêmement faible mais qui porta ses fruits qu'elle entendit le public l'acclamer. En analysant mieux la situation, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était comme encerclée d'une étreinte chaude et rassurante.

Suite à l'attaque d'une puissance déferlante, le lion et sa redoutable adversaire de Sabertooth avait chacun été projeté hors de la sphère. Ils s'étaient rentrés dedans avec une force monumentale et l'addition de ces deux forces les avait tout simplement repoussés en dehors de l'arène aquatique. Si Lucy avait réussit à rester dans la sphère dans son état de faiblesse c'était uniquement grâce à l'esprit d'équipe et aux liens spéciales qu'elle entretenait avec ses esprits. En effet, sentant la grande détresse et fragilité de la magicienne, plusieurs esprits réussirent à forcer l'ouverture de leur porte comme le faisait si aisément et depuis longtemps le leader des douze. Aquarius, Ariès et Virgo étaient revenues malgré la fatigue qui les rongeaient et en combinant leurs forces elles avaient maintenues leur maîtresse dans l'eau. Pendant qu'elles accomplissaient leur tâche, Taurus et Scorpion avaient fait leur possible pour atténuer le souffle de la collision en servant entre autre de bouclier. A présent, Loki se trouvait allongé au sol complétement sonné tandis que Minerva reprenait son souffle, accroupie, ne voulant pas réaliser l'atrocité de la situation.

L'épreuve étant finie, la sphère se dissipa se qui entraîna la disparition d'Aquarius par la même occasion. Aidée par ses esprits, Lucy fut posée en douceur sur le sol.

- Dans quel état a t-elle mis ton nice body?! S'indigna Taurus

- Je suis désolée de ne pas être intervenue plus tôt Princesse, punissez moi s'il vous plait, demanda impatiemment Virgo

- Comment vous sentez vous maîtresse? S'enquit la jeune Ariès terriblement inquiète

- Vous avez gagnez Princesse!, s'écria Scorpion d'une voix enjouée et fière, on l'a mis au tapis!

- _Ses voix... Je les reconnais... _Les amis, murmura Lucy en ouvrant avec difficulté les yeux

Ces derniers heureux et voulant réconforter leur amie, se mirent à sourire en l'étreignant chaleureusement.

- Je... J'ai gagné? Mais... Et Loki...? Comment va t-il? Demanda la princesse blonde

Les esprits se tournèrent vers le corps encore allongé au sol du lion et le virent se transformer en milliers de petites particules jaunes brillantes. Ils soupirèrent, tous rassurés.

- Il va bien, annonça calmement Scorpion, il a juste usé une grande quantité de son pouvoir magique et malgré notre aide il doit se reposer, il a juste besoin d'un peu repos et est repartit dans notre monde pour se régénérer.

- S'il vous plait, remerciez le, susurra la mage aux clés d'or, sans lui et sans vous jamais je n'aurai réussit à remporter cette épreuve, merci mes amis

- Ne pleurez pas Princesse, dit Ariès en essuyant doucement les larmes naissantes de Lucy, après tout le bien et l'attention que vous nous avez apporté il était normal que nous vous rendions la pareil, nous sommes fiers de nous être rendus utiles

Malgré tout Lucy ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de pleurer, elle se sentait vidée de son énergie mais pourtant elle était bien. Voir qu'ils s'étaient tous mobilisés pour elle, pour lui offrir la victoire en sacrifiant une grande partie de leur pouvoir lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle se sentait aimée et entourée de gens valeureux et chaleureux. Supportée par Ariès et Virgo, elle se redressa pour se tenir debout, encore toute chancelante mais rayonnante malgré son état. Le public l'acclama comme une reine: elle avait battu Minerva de Sabertooth! Fairy Tail était de retour! Comme pour confirmer ce rêve portant bien réel, le commentateur du jour annonça la fin de l'épreuve et la victoire de Fairy Tail qui remportait par conséquent les dix points.

- LUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCEEEEEEE!

Avec une force surnaturelle mais douce à la fois, elle fut encerclée par deux bras puissants et elle se sentit encore mieux.

- C'était un magnifique combat Lucy, la félicita Natsu, on est tous super fiers de toi! Tu leur as tous montré que Fairy Tail n'a rien perdu en sept ans!

- Natsu... Merci

La salamandre avait sauté des gradins pour atterrir sur le sable de l'arène et venir féliciter son amie.

Voyant que leur propriétaire était entre de bonnes mains, les esprits stellaires décidèrent de rentrer dans leur monde pour récupérer leurs forces. Lucy les remercia encore une fois pour leur soutien tandis que Natsu, lui, les félicita pour la qualité du combat qu'ils avaient menés. En effet, ce dernier avait suivi son combat avec beaucoup d'attention, il avait sauté de joie en voyant sa coéquipière en finale, il avait eu mal quand elle avait été torturée, il avait vibré avec elle lors de l'attaque finale et à présent il partageait sa joie. Joie partagée également par le reste de son équipe, de sa guilde, des spectateurs mais également de toutes les autres guildes qui reconnaissaient le mérite et la performance de leur adversaire avec un certain respect. "Toutes" n'était pas vraiment le terme exact, en effet "toutes" les guildes ne montraient pas cet état d'esprit.

- Espèce de sale petite garce! s'écrira Minerva en entrant dans une colère noire, comment as-tu osé défier la toute puissance suprême de Sabertooth? Comment as-tu osé me sortir du jeu ainsi? Tu vas le regretter!

Accompagnant la parole aux gestes, elle se rua rapidement vers la vainqueur, des idées meurtrières pleins la tête: elle allait l'achever une bonne fois pour toute et lui montrer qui était réellement le patron. La vitesse à laquelle elle s'élança était stupéfiante compte tenu du match et de la puissance magique qu'elle avait déjà investit pour remporter la victoire: même battue elle restait redoutablement forte, elle avait de la réserve. Comprenant la démarche de la vaincue, le commentateur demanda à Minerva d'arrêter sa course et de faire preuve de fairplay mais celle-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et s'apprêtait à se défouler et laisser éclater toute sa rage. Les hommes chargés de la sécurité ne pouvant intervenir assez rapidement, un autre le fit pour eux.

- KARY NO TEKKEN!

Tout aussi énervé que la jeune femme mais pour des raisons bien différentes, Natsu décida de répondre à son attaque avec son fameux poing de feu qui fut facilement esquivée par Minerva, toutefois un peu surprise.

_Dans le gradin de Sabertooth_

- Ça suffit, elle a suffisamment trainé le nom de ma guilde dans la poussière, déclara froidement Gemma, Sting va la chercher

- Bien

Sans un mot de plus, Sting Eucliffe disparu pour se retrouver à son tour dans l'arène. Il s'approcha de Minerva et sans aucune pitié lui asséna une gifle qui résonna dans tout le stade, en vue de la superficie du stade on ne pouvait que trembler devant la force de l'acte de violence. Malgré son comportement plus que méprisable, les spectatrices s'élevèrent d'une voix pour crier leur amour et leur admiration pour le beau mage.

- Ça suffit, t'as assez foutu le bordel pour aujourd'hui, dit simplement le blond, c'était lamentable... Un peu comme toi

- Ta gueule toi, cracha Minerva, ça te regarde pas laisse moi lui enlever son sourire béat de son visage à cette salope

A ces mots, Sting tourna son regard vers la concernée, derrière un dragon slayer plus que furieux. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens pendant un moment, Lucy fut effrayée par la colère et la froideur que transmettait ce regard. Ils se jaugèrent pendant un moment du regard puis, gênée et mal à l'aise, elle détourna le regard pour essayer de calmer Natsu qui voulait dire deux mots à la sadique qui avait voulu se venger.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui, s'énerva le dragon contre Minerva, le combat est terminé! T'as perdu alors sois un peu digne, reconnais ta défaite et accepte la! Le tournoi est loin d'être fini mais toi tu trouves rien de mieux que de vouloir te venger hors épreuve! Tu vaux encore moins que ce que je pensais! C'est sur le terrain qu'on règle ses comptes!

La principale intéressée allait farouchement répondre, ne supportant pas qu'une personne aussi mature et forte qu'elle soit bafouée comme ça mais elle fut interrompue.

- On y va, s'imposa Sting en empoignant sa camarade, le maître a des comptes à régler avec toi.

- Lâche moi toi, cracha la jeune femme en se dérobant de la prise du blond

Sans broncher, Sting la regarda durement et lui fit signe de quitter le stade pour rentrer à la guilde. Avec un regard méprisant elle s'exécuta et avec la tête haute et fière elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

- On se retrouvera toi et moi, murmura t-elle à Lucy en passant à côté d'elle, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça... Tes amis ne seront pas toujours là pour toi ma jolie

Lucy tressaillit, elle était effrayée par le ton emprunté par son adversaire. Elle en trembla même ce qui fit rire son interlocutrice d'un rire sadique et diabolique.

- Essaye seulement de t'en prendre à elle et tu ne vivras pas plus longtemps, menaça Natsu

En l'ignorant complétement Minerva sortit du stade, Sting sur ses talons avec les mains dans les poches et un air détaché. En passant devant Lucy il sentit une douce odeur fruitée lui titiller les narines, l'odeur la plus agréable qu'il n'eut jamais senti malgré la présence de sang qui y était mélée. Il en détailla rapidement et discrètement la provenance: Lucy Heartfillia. Plutôt plaisante à regarder, un joli minois avec des yeux expressifs, des formes généreuses ce qui, pour un homme comme lui était un atout des plus convainquant... C'était ce qu'il caractérisait de jolie jeune femme mais son impression de fille naïve, innocente et parfaite l'exaspérait: Dieu qu'elle semblait ennuyeuse et fragile! Fragile mais suffisamment forte pour vaincre l'une des membres de sa guilde? Or ses camarades n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur, pour avoir l'honneur de porter la marque de Sabertooth il fallait en passer des épreuves, il fallait en tuer des gens... Chassant un sujet aussi banal de sa tête, il disparu à son tour de la vue de tous. Sujet banal certes mais qui le laissait perplexe...

- Ça va? Questionna Natsu inquiet

- Ou..Oui oui mais je me sens un peu fatiguée et..

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Morphée, habillement retenue par son meilleur ami. Elle était épuisée et ses blessures, certaines plus importantes que d'autres, n'arrangeaient rien à son état. Bien vite une équipe médicale arriva et demanda à la touffe rose de les suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

_Dans les quartiers de Sabertooth_

Gemma était assis sur son siège, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était sombre et silencieuse. Minerva qui s'y trouvait aussi n'osait pas dire un mot, malgré sa puissance, sa force elle savait que face à son maître elle n'était pas de taille à bavarder.

- Tu m'as déçu Minerva, dit-il lourdement, tu es l'un de mes meilleurs éléments et pourtant à cause de toi nous sommes la risée de toute la région!

Le ton monta en fonction que la phrase se construisait et lorsqu'il s'arrêta de parler il leva une main vers sa disciple qui se retrouva comme pétrifiée et privée de mouvement, il ferma légèrement sa main et Minerva se mit à suffoquer. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée dans un étau où elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Cette incapacité à se défendre et à bouger l'énerva et la frustra au plus haut point. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui contre elle? C'était l'une des membres la plus forte de la guilde, c'était une mage d'une puissance magique redoutable alors pourquoi avait-elle perdu?

- Que faire? Demanda Gemma plus à lui même qu'à Minerva elle même

Comme pour montrer sa frustration, il referma un peu plus sa main se qui fit se tordre de douleur la jeune femme. Elle ne crierait pas, elle avait déjà eu assez honte pour aujourd'hui.

- Devrais-je... te bannir? Te punir? Voir même... Te tuer?

- Je...

- Tais toi! Les incompétentes de ton genre n'ont pas le droit à la parole!

Ravalant avec difficulté sa fierté, elle essaya malgré la douleur de garder un maximum de dignité. La pièce redevint à nouveau silencieuse, un silence lourd et pesant qui dura de longues minutes. Il fut bientôt brisé par un grognement du maître tant redouté de Sabertooth qui envoya valser sa victime avec une force surhumaine contre le mur qui se fissura sous l'impact. Comme une marionnette, il la fit virevolter dans toute la pièce, la cognant dans les murs, les objets, au sol, au plafond... Il lui laissa un moment de répit puis, avec un rictus sadique et un rire démoniaque, il augmenta la puissance et la vitesse de ses coups.

- Incapable! J'ai mis du temps à fonder une guilde parfaite, la plus forte, la meilleure, celle qui écrase tout sur son passage et toi tu te permets de perdre lamentablement et te souiller le nom de ma guilde!

Il reprit en main sa marionnette, la broya à distance de ses mains, lui refit heurter les murs de la pièce maintenant parsemés de trous plus conséquents les uns des autres puis quand le sang coula à flot du corps de Minerva, il s'arrêta et la laissa brutalement tomber au sol. Elle était étendue au sol, crachant du sang et essayant de passer outre la douleur des nombreuses fractures qu'elle cumulait. Gemma se leva et approcha son imposante carrure du corps qui gisait au sol puis lui donna un coup de pied pour la retourner sur le dos.

- Écoute moi bien, je te laisse une chance, tu m'entends? La prochaine déception de ta part et c'est la mort, une mort longue et difficile crois moi! C'est compris?

- Je..., commença Minerva en crachant du sang, oui je ne vous décevrais plus maître. Merci de votre pitié.

- Je n'ai que faire des tes remerciements, disparais de ma vue maintenant! Et envoie moi Sting!

- Bien maître

Avec toute la peine du monde et une souffrance monstrueuse, Minerva se releva et se traina tant mieux que mal vers la sortie. En refermant la porte derrière elle, elle se maudit intérieurement d'être si faible mais surtout elle maudit la blondasse qui l'avait mis dans cette situation: tout ça était de sa faute. Pour le moment elle devait aller se faire soigner mais une fois qu'elle serait à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle ne répondrait plus de ce qui arriverait à cette Lucy Heartfillia.

_Un peu plus tard _

- Maître, vous m'avez demandez? Demanda Sting d'un ton neutre en entrant dans la pièce

- Entre et ferme la porte

Gemma alluma la lumière et le spectacle qu'offrait la pièce complétement dévastée laissa à Sting le loisir de s'imaginer ce que Minerva avait dû subir en représailles. Il fit son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa surprise, pour montrer à son maître qu'il était un mage solide et fort. En s'avançant dans la pièce, Sting glissa sur le sang encore humide qui imprégnait le sol mais grâce à ses réflexes de chasseur de dragon il réussit aisément à retrouver l'équilibre en jurant.

- Aujourd'hui, débuta le maître de Sabertooth, n'est pas le jour le plus glorieux que nous ayons connu. Je dirais même qu'à cause de cette incompétente nous avons vécu le pire jour depuis notre existence! Nous sommes couverts de honte et je compte sur les prochaines épreuves pour effacer cet épisode plus que détestable de la mémoire de tous. Toutefois, j'ai une mission particulière à te confier

- Je vous écoute, s'exclama avec un certain entrain le blond, quelle est-elle?

- Je me suis renseignée sur cette fille, sur Lucy Heartfillia et j'aimerais satisfaire ma vengeance. Minerva est une piètre combattante mais cette fille nous a encore plus trainer dans la boue avec sa réaction de soit disant noble et humble gagnante. Un comportement trop parfait qui suscite l'admiration de tous mais qui moi me répugne, quand on gagne on le crie haut et fort et on montre que l'adversaire est incapable! Au lieu de ça, elle et sa stupide guilde parle de moralité et s'attire toutes les bonnes grâces du monde!

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que je peux faire maître

- C'est simple, je veux que tu te rapproches de cette fille, que tu fasses en sorte de la séduire, que tu la fasses tomber amoureuse de toi puis que tu la tues.

- Que..Quoi? Pourquoi moi?

- De la guilde tu es le plus adulé de toutes ces piailleuses sans cervelles, connaissant ton penchant pour les filles prends ça comme un cadeau de ma part

- Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas tout simplement la tuer?

Gemma se mit à rire, faiblement puis de plus en plus fort avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

- Pourquoi? Sais-tu à quel point je souffre de voir ma guilde trainée dans la boue et être mise au même niveau que les autres guildes? Moi au ras du sol avec ces imbéciles? Je ne peux pas supporter cette idée! C'est pourquoi je veux que pour ma vengeance, elle souffre autant que moi, je désire qu'ils souffrent tous!

Il fit une courte pause, Sting ne dit pas un mot, il se contenta d'enregistrer les informations et de réfléchir à la situation et sa mission à venir. Il fut cependant interrompu dans ses pensées.

- Il s'agit du genre de fille qui croit encore au prince charmant, au coup de foudre enfin bref à toutes ces histoires de bonnes femmes naïves, faibles et à dix milles lieux de la vraie vie. Ah! Toutes des idiotes!

Plus misogyne que ça on mourrait. Cependant ce petit passage rabaissant de la gente féminine fit sourire de toutes ses dents le dragon. Les femmes il connaissait, il en avait d'ailleurs un beau tableau de chasse et cette belle blonde ferrait un trophée de choix.

- Joue avec ses sentiments, continua Gemma, détruis la de l'intérieur puis quand elle souffrira, quand elle sera anéantie tu l'achèveras en lui ôtant la vie. Et le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est que connaissant ce genre de fille, elle t'aimera encore et te pardonnera! Ahaha!

Un éclair malfaisant passa dans les yeux du maître, oh oui sa vengeance serait parfaite et ferrait les dégâts escomptés. Une fois morte, son absence, sa perte blessera toute sa guilde par la même occasion et cette perspective le réjouissait. Fairy Tail allait payer.

- Ne me déçois pas, sinon ton sort sera bien moins enviable que celui de Minerva.

Ravalant sa salive avec difficulté, Sting acquiesça et retourna dans ses quartiers, l'image de la pièce dévastée et du sang au sol encore bien présente dans son esprit.

_Plus tard dans la soirée, chambre de Sting_

Le blond était étendu sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête à regarder le plafond. Il réfléchissait à la mission qu'on lui avait confié. Quelque part, aussi vicieux et monstrueux qu'il avait pût être envers ses conquêtes, il était quelque peu réticent à jouer avec une fille qui semblait si innocente et pure qu'elle. Quelque chose en elle le retenait de n'éprouver absolument aucun remord pour ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait jamais eu de pitié pour les femmes mais avec elle, il ne saurait dire pourquoi c'était différent.

Mais les ordres étaient les ordres, il devait la faire tomber amoureuse puis il la tuerait. C'était aussi simple que ça, une mission qui joignant la facilité et du bon temps. Des gens il en avait déjà tué, cette fille ne serait pas la première ni la dernière. Et, de toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'exécuter les ordres, ne pas le faire c'était signer son arrêt de mort.


	3. Chapter 3 : Tombée pour lui

Chapitre 3: Tombée pour lui

Le soleil allait se coucher d'ici quelques heures et Lucy respirait calmement dans son lit à l'infirmerie. Ses membres étaient recouverts de bandage et un linge humide était posé sur son front, elle semblait paisible. Elle se reposait et reprenait ses forces après son combat qui l'avait épuisé. Sur une chaise à côté, Natsu veillait sur elle et lui tenait la main. Il était vraiment très fier d'elle mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Elle s'était mit à dos une adversaire coriace et il ne pouvait que s'imaginer à quel point Sabertooth lui en voulait également. De quoi étaient-ils capables par vengeance? La perspective lui faisait froid dans le dos, serait-il à la hauteur pour protéger son amie d'un tel ennemi? Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours être à ses côtés et il ne voulait pas que quelque chose de grave lui arrive. Le comportement de Minerva face à sa défaite le laissait dubitatif, il allait devoir faire attention à la blonde pendant un moment.

Lucy interrompit ses pensées car doucement elle ouvrit les yeux et fut momentanément éblouie par la luminosité de la pièce.

- Oy Lucy, dit doucement le jeune homme pour ne pas l'effrayer

- Natsu, sourit-elle, je suis contente de te voir

- Moi aussi Luce, tu m'as fait peur! S'exclama Natsu, comment te sens-tu?

- Mes avants bras me font un peu mal mais je me sens beaucoup mieux, plus vivante!

Natsu sourit de toutes ses dents, voir son amie avoir le moral dans sa situation lui mettait du baume au cœur. Ils discutèrent tous les deux pendant un petit moment du combat puis, de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment, Natsu se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers la sortie.

- Je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillée, annonça le dragon, ils se sont fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi tu sais! Je reviens vite!

Lucy acquiesça en souriant, elle avait hâte de revoir tous ses amis. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait d'eux provenait de la fin du combat, même si à ce moment là elle était désorientée elle les avait entendu hurler de joie. Natsu avait la main sur la poignée et eut un moment d'appréhension: devait-il la laisser seule? Pour ne pas inquiéter son amie, il sortit, ferma la porte et s'adossa à cette dernière. S'il partait maintenant il ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps à prévenir la guilde et revenir mais il serait absent suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on puisse faire du mal à Lucy si on le voulait vraiment. Toutefois, ses amis devaient savoir qu'elle était réveillée, ils faisaient partie d'une famille et dans une famille on ne se cachait rien. Il soupira et se résigna à laisser sa coéquipière sans surveillance pendant un moment, il s'élança en courant dans le couloir mais il ne fit pas dix mètres qu'il s'arrêta net et huma l'air. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire il se retrouva devant la porte de Lucy pour faire face à l'individu qu'il avait détecté. Il grogna et l'empoigna instantanément par le col sans que sa victime n'esquisse le moindre geste.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là? Demanda Natsu à deux doigts d'exploser

- Calme toi, répondit l'indivdu en question, je ne viens pas en ennemi, je viens parler à Lucy Heartfillia

- Je t'interdis de l'approcher! C'est clair?

- Écoute je n'ai pas envie de me battre et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je suis ici pour lui présenter des excuses au nom de ma guilde.

Natsu regarda Sting d'un air mauvais, comment croire à un truc pareil? De son côté Sting se demanda s'il arriverait à duper le garçon pour pouvoir commencer à se rapprocher de sa proie.

- J'ai pas confiance, lâcha Natsu, me prends pas pour un con

- Ce n'est pas parce que Minerva ne sait pas se comporter que tous les membres sont comme ça, mon maître m'envoie lui faire des excuses, rien de plus

Un petit mensonge de ce genre faciliterait peut être à faire baisser la garde du rose se dit Sting mais Natsu ne démordait pas.

- Me fais pas rire, vous êtes tous aussi pourris les uns que les autres à Sabertooth!

- Pense ce que tu veux mais en attendant tu es le plus pourri de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui use de la violence en ce moment.

Dans un grognement Natsu lâcha sa prise: il n'avait pas tort, il s'était vraiment comporté comme un sauvage.

- D'accord, céda le mage de Fairy Tail, tu peux entrer mais je t'accompagne.

Le blond de Sabertooth grimaça: ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait espéré. Il réfléchit un moment et arriva à la conclusion qu'avant de pouvoir obtenir la confiance de la blonde il faudrait surement obtenir celle de ce garçon.

- C'est d'accord mais sache que je n'ai pas prévu de lui faire du mal, si ça avait été le cas et si j'avais vraiment voulu venir sans me faire remarquer j'aurai attendu que tu sois parti bien plus loin.

Natsu ne dit rien, il n'avait encore une fois pas complétement tort. S'il avait voulu faire du mal à Lucy il en aurait eu l'occasion et pourtant il avait choisit de se faire repérer... Un acte pour prouver sa bonne foi ou un coup monté? Natsu ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser.

De son côté Sting vu satisfait de voir qu'il avait réussit à faire douter le garçon sur ses intentions, bien évidemment il faisait ça dans le but de l'amadouer pour le laisser s'approcher de Lucy. Après un moment de silence, Natsu toqua puis entra avec Sting.

Lucy s'immobilisa, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir le blond entrer dans sa chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Natsu qui haussa les épaules puis, elle reporta son attention sur le membre de Sabertooth. Elle fut surprise de se mettre à rougir, elle avait honte d'être devant un ennemi en si mauvaise allure: des bandages partout et une mine tirée ne faisait pas vraiment bonne impression. Pour répondre aux questions intérieures que se posaient Lucy sur sa présence, Sting engagea la conversation.

- J'espère que tu vas mieux, s'enquit-il, tu as fait un beau combat. C'était vraiment... impressionnant.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, ces paroles la surprirent mais elle fut également très heureuse. D'autant plus que ces compliments venaient d'un mage ennemi, d'un coéquipier de Minerva mais aussi quelque part d'un inconnu. Elle lui sourit timidement en se tripatouillant les mains, étant comme à son habitude très gênée d'être le centre d'attention.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit l'intéressée, c'est très gentil mais Minerva est très douée aussi!

- Pas suffisamment apparemment, déclara froidement le blond, mais si je suis là c'est pour venir te présenter des excuses au nom de Sabertooth pour le comportement déplorable de Minerva. Elle n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça et s'en prendre à toi de cette façon.

Il avait déclaré ça avec une voix affreusement douce et Lucy fut réellement touchée par ses paroles. Natsu suivait l'échange et les réactions des deux protagonistes d'un œil perplexe et méfiant. Sting quant à lui était plutôt fier de son cinéma, il trouvait sa mission de plus en plus intéressante et le fait que le dragon slayer de Fairy Tail se méfie de lui ajoutait du piment, un obstacle en plus et il adorait les défis.

- En plus de nos excuses, continua Sting, je suis chargé de m'occuper de toi en attendant ton rétablissement. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, préviens moi et je m'arrangerais pour faire mon maximum. Prends ça pour une compensation.

Pour donner du poids à ses paroles, il lança un sourire étincelant à la jeune femme qui se voulait rassurant. La jeune femme se mit à rougir comme une tomate, elle sentait comme une petite flamme en elle qui la rassurait. Elle le trouvait gentil, serviable et elle appréciait énormément son attention. De son côté, Natsu bouillait sur place.

_- Non mais il se prend pour qui lui? On est très bien capable de s'occuper d'elle! On veille les uns sur les autres! Je sais pas à quoi il joue mais j'aime pas trop ça, j'espère que Lucy ne croira pas à tout ça..._

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il vit l'expression de la jeune blonde et ses joues cramoisies il ne sut que penser. Ce garçon ne lui disait rien de bon et sa coéquipière était bien trop gentille et innocente pour penser à mal. Il devait absolument la protéger.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part Sting, commença Lucy

- Elle a pas besoin de toi, cracha Natsu, on peut très bien s'occuper d'elle tout seul, on est une famille nous

- Inutile de le prendre comme ça Salamander, dit calmement et faussement blessé le blond, je ne veux pas m'imposer mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir aider en gage de dédommagement.

- Calme toi Natsu, dit doucement Lucy qui ne comprenait pas la réaction excessif de son ami, c'est vraiment très gentil de sa part

Natu grogna, quel fourbe celui là! Il se foutait de lui et avait réussit à duper son amie! Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le mettre à la porte et de lui régler son compte.

- Hum j'y pense, débuta Sting, tu allais partir Salamander, tu avais quelque chose à faire? Je peux peut être vous aidez?

- Il était allé chercher nos amis, déclara Lucy, ils ne sont pas au courant de mon réveil. C'est très gentil de te proposer mais je doute qu'envoyer un membre de Sabertooth dans les quartiers de Fairy Tail soit une bonne idée après ce qui s'est passé.

- Ah oui c'est vrai..., dit tristement Sting, si ça peut vous arranger je peux restez ici et veillez sur toi pendant que ton ami va les prévenir.

Natsu crut qu'il allait sortir de ses gongs: il se fichait ouvertement de lui! Il savait bien qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul avec sa camarade et connaissant cette dernière, elle ne se méfierait pas.

- Ça pourrait être une bonne idée Natsu! Comme ça tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter je ne suis pas seule! Et ça m'étonnerait que Sting veuille me faire du mal! Plaisanta Lucy

Natsu n'était pas exactement du même avis, il fusilla du regard l'autre homme qui rigolait avec Lucy comme si c'était la personne la plus innocente au monde mais Natsu restait méfiant. D'habitude il pouvait se faire facilement berner mais lorsque ça touchait sa partenaire c'était différent. Et mieux valait être trop méfiant que pas assez surtout qu'il connaissait Lucy. Elle était bien trop douce et gentille pour s'imaginer qu'on veuille lui faire du mal, elle est de nature trop confiante mais il ne pouvait pas la changer, il devait juste la protéger.

- Tu sais Salamander, on ne se connait pas vraiment, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais tu n'as pas à être méfiant avec moi, tu apprendras à me faire confiance

- Ne t'avances pas trop vite, la confiance ça se gagne!

- Natsu, s'exclama Lucy, ça suffit! Ne sois pas aussi désagréable! Il ne va pas me manger et j'ai assez de force pour me battre si besoin!

Elle avait dit ça en rigolant et en montrant ses clés mais les bandages qui lui entouraient le corps faisaient un contraste frappant avec ses paroles. Natsu soupira, il n'avait pas le choix il allait devoir se dépêcher de faire l'aller retour en priant pour que ses soupçons de méfiance soient infondés. Sa coéquipière semblait confiante et nullement effrayée il devait mettre ses impressions de côté et lui faire confiance, pas à lui mais à sa meilleure amie. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je ne serais pas long, reste couchée Luce, il se tourna vers Sting, ne t'approches pas trop d'elle, contente toi de la veiller et si j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal tu passeras un sale quart d'heure

- Tout va bien Salamander, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, la menace ce n'est pas moi

Sans ajouter un mot de plus et en lançant un dernier regard à son amie, Natsu quitta la pièce et s'élança comme une flèche vers les membres de sa guilde. Il était mal à l'aise de les laisser seuls mais Sting l'avait un peu convaincu: s'il voulait faire du mal à Lucy il aurait pu le faire un peu plus tard et jamais on n'aurait su que c'était lui, là, il savait que si quelque chose arrivait à Lucy ce serait la faute de ce mec.

Du côté de Lucy et Sting, un silence s'était installé, un silence gênant et pesant. Sting s'avança et prit place sur le siège qu'occupait Natsu, croisa les jambes, mis ses mains sous son menton et ferma les yeux. Il avait décidé de commencer par jouer l'homme détaché, il savait bien et c'était connu que les femmes aimaient le mystère. Lucy se trifouillait les doigts, espérant désespérément trouver un sujet de conversation. Il était là pour elle, pour s'excuser du comportement de sa guilde et il donnait l'impression de n'en avoir rien à faire. Il était là par obligation et quelque part, Lucy était blessée. Contente qu'il se soit donné la peine de venir quand même mais jamais il ne l'aurait fait spontanément, elle n'était pas son problème. C'était compréhensible... Mais néanmoins elle se surprit à être peinée ce qu'elle ne comprit pas vraiment, après tout elle ne le connaissait pas et il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal? Toute cette histoire la laissait perplexe. Elle regarda alors attentivement l'homme de ses pensées en question. Sting Eucliffe. Membre de Sabertooth. Idole des trois quarts des femmes de Fiore et Lucy devait bien l'avouer, elle les comprenait. Des cheveux blonds brillants en bataille, des traits réguliers et agréables à regarder sans parler de sa musculature parfaite que ses habits évasés laissait aisément imaginer. Sans oublier sa réputation de dragon slayer surpuissant... Un homme, un vrai. Toutefois Lucy savait bien que sous ce visage d'ange et cette beauté à faire tomber les femmes, c'était un chasseur. Un homme à femme, il ne s'attachait pas, non, il préférait varier et sortir avec des filles différentes tous les jours. Elle en avait lu des articles dans Weekly Sorcerer et elle avait pesté contre ce type d'homme superficiel, trop sur de lui qui n'avait que faire des sentiments des femmes mais le voir en vrai était différent. Il semblait tellement différent, angélique comparé à tous les articles à scandale qu'elle avait pu lire sur lui!

- Tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça s'il te plaît? Demanda Sting d'un air innocent et faussement touché, c'est assez gênant

Lucy sursauta, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et prise sur le fait elle détourna vivement la tête, rougissante. Sting eut un sourire en coin, sa mission commençait bien, il avait réussit à troubler la jeune femme. Ça avait été facile, finalement peut être que cette mission ne serait pas aussi palpitante que ça...

Lucy, elle, était prise d'une bouffée de chaleur causée par la gêne. Ne supportant plus trop cette sensation, elle décida qu'elle devait se retrouver un peu seule pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle chercha donc un prétexte.

- Je vais aller me rafraichir dans la salle de bain, prétexta t-elle

- Tu as besoin d'aide? S'enquit-il d'une voix mielleuse

- No..Non merci je crois que ça va aller

Ôtant la couverture, elle se retrouva en robe de chambre devant le jeune homme et sa gêne ne fit que s'accentuer. Ce dernier trouva la vue forte agréable, les jambes longues et fines de la jeune blonde étaient des plus alléchantes, malgré les bandages. Eloignant toutes les idées qu'il pouvait avoir en tête il se leva de sa chaise et tandis une main vers la mage. Cette dernière la regarda puis finit par l'accepter. Le contact que ce lien nouveau engendra fut comme une décharge, un contact délicieux et très doux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment et Sting dû reconnaître que cet échange, bien qu'insignifiant était plutôt agréable et chaleureux. Finalement, Lucy se leva, aidée par la main de Sting, et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant et non sans souffrance vers la salle de bain. Une fois arrivée à destination elle se regarda dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Son cou était couvert d'ecchymoses et son visage était pâle, elle soupira. Elle était dans un piteux état... Voulant rester seule pour faire un brin de toilette et se changer par la même occasion, elle demanda à Sting de la lancer seule.

- Tu es sure que ça ira? Demanda t-il vraiment un peu inquiet, tu arriveras à tenir debout?

- Oui merci ne t'en fais pas Sting

- Si tu le dis... Au pire j'suis à côté

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce pour s'installer dans la chambre, attendant patiemment que sa proie daigne sortir.

De son côté, Lucy se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage se qui lui fit beaucoup de bien. Elle entreprit ensuite d'ôter sa chemise de nuit pour s'habiller un peu plus convenablement. Avec le frottement de ses habits, ses bandages se détachèrent et elle décida de les enlever pour en remettre des nouveaux, plus propres, par la suite. Elle regarda ses jambes, ses bras et son ventre à l'air libre et eut une expression de dégout en voyant les croutes, les bleus et les griffures qui les parcouraient. Elle respira un grand coup, prit les rouleaux de bandages et un ciseau et entreprit de sortir de la chambre. Elle devait s'asseoir et avait besoin de plus d'espace pour se procurer des soins. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Sting sauta sur ses pieds et mena la jeune femme par la taille jusqu'à son lit. Une fois installée, il remarqua à son tour l'étendue des dégâts que sa coéquipière avait provoqué chez elle. Il se retint de grimacer et malgré les atrocités qu'il avait déjà vu, voir ces plaies sur une fille aussi pure et gentille qu'elle lui fit mal au cœur. Lui, l'homme dur et viril qui éprouvait de la peine? C'était nouveau! Et pourtant au fond... Lucy ne fit pas attention au regard du jeune homme et commença à vouloir se soigner elle même. Sting la regarda faire sans rien dire et voyant que même une activité de ce genre la fatiguait, se leva pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Il lui prit les bandes et les ciseaux des mains et continua de procurer les soins. Lucy rougit instantanément à cause de la proximité et du contact des mains du jeune homme sur son corps.

- Tu..Tu n'es pas obligé, je peux le faire tu sais

- Tu rigoles! A ce rythme là on sera mort avant que tu finisses, laisse toi faire.

Lucy ne broncha plus. Elle était gênée mais elle devait reconnaître que cet homme qui lui était quand même inconnu était gentil avec elle et prévenant. Elle fut surprise de la douceur avec laquelle il s'exécutait, il était très délicat et savait ce qu'il faisait. Curieuse, Lucy voulut en apprendre plus à propos de son bienfaiteur.

- On dirait que tu as l'habitude des bandages...

Le concerné rigola doucement, cette petite lui plaisait de plus en plus. Son maître ne c'était pas trompé, elle était typiquement le genre de fille trop gentille et naïve. Mais elle avait un petit quelque chose de spécial, de... touchant.

- Quand je me bats et que je suis blessé, personne n'est là pour panser mes blessures tu sais. Avec le temps on apprend à se soigner soi même

- Mais... Personne ne peut le faire pour toi? Dans ta guilde personne ne peut...?

- Ah! On est pas ce genre de guilde à veiller les uns sur les autres comme la votre, pour nous seuls les résultats comptent. On n'avait qu'à faire attention et pas se blesser et puis c'est tout!

Il avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, Lucy se sentit triste pour lui. Il ne semblait pas méchant, il méritait de connaître ce qu'est vraiment une guilde... Peut être que s'il faisait plus ample connaissance elle pourrait un jour lui montrer l'ambiance qui devrait régner dans une guilde... Mais pour le moment une information la fit tilter et elle se sentit coupable.

- Si vous ne vous intéressez qu'aux résultats... Comment va Minerva?

Sting arrêta tous ses gestes et la regarda stupéfait. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à son adversaire? Elle l'avait battu et ça s'arrêtait là non? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire ce qui s'était passé? Un combat était un combat.

- Elle est en vie, c'est déjà ça... qu'elle s'estime contente

Lucy fut terrifiée, comment pouvait-il dire ça? Sa guilde était vraiment si monstrueuse que ça? Ils punissaient vraiment ceux qui n'étaient pas à la hauteur? Elle trouvait ça effroyable et n'osa pas imaginer les tourments que Minerva avait dû subir...

- La pauvre... A cause de moi elle a dû terriblement souffrir

Se sentant coupable malgré tout, malgré le fait que ce n'était qu'un tournoi à la base, des larmes perlèrent et glissèrent sur son visage. Sting fut stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait: cette fille était incroyable! Elle éprouvait de la compassion pour Minerva après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, après les menaces qu'elle avait porté... Il ne comprenait pas vraiment son comportement, pouvait-on être aussi gentille et attentionnée? Sting n'avait jamais cru qu'une personne pouvait être aussi sensible et sincère. De plus, voir sa proie pleurer le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'habitude de voir les femmes pleurer lorsqu'il les larguait sans compassion ni attention particulière et habituellement il aimait ça mais là... Était-ce parce que ce n'était pas à cause de lui qu'il se sentait mal? Ou parce que il ne supportait pas de voir une fille comme elle souffrir? Surtout qu'en temps normal il haïssait les pleurnichardes, il les trouvait énervantes, faibles et stupides.

- Pourquoi tu pleures?

- Je m'en veux! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre par ma faute!

- Si tu veux mon avis, ton principal soucis c'est de surveiller tes arrières. L'humiliation de sa défaite ne passera pas comme ça, elle voudra te pourrir la vie crois moi

Il avait dit ça sans mâcher ses mots, de toute façon il ne connaissait pas la délicatesse. Sans compter que pour une fois il ne mentait pas, ne jouait pas la comédie pour sa mission, il ne faisait que dire la stricte vérité. Il se rendit compte que ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment l'état de la blonde qui en plus d'être peinée était maintenant apeurée. Il soupira, elle commençait à le fatiguer et il commençait à s'ennuyer. Lui quand il était avec une fille il ne passait pas trente ans à discuter. Il décida donc de passer un peu à l'action et se rapprocha de la jeune fille, laissant tomber bandage et ciseaux. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune femme et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue où il essuya une larme de son pouce. Lucy fut surprise et eut un mouvement de recul, que faisait-il? Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas certes, elle le trouvait prévenant et gentil mais c'était un inconnu...

- Ne pleure pas Lucy, elle ne te ferra pas de mal. Je suis aussi là pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne se venge pas lâchement. Ton ami à raison, c'est sur le terrain qu'on règle ses comptes.

D'un geste hésitant, il passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme et l'étreignit pour la rassurer. Lucy ne bougea pas, elle ne fit pas un geste, encore trop sonnée par le comportement du dragon. Ce dernier se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus convainquant, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras comme toutes les autres filles l'auraient faits depuis longtemps et au lieu de ça elle faisait la sainte nitouche! Son visage caché dans les cheveux blonds de la mage, il eu un sourire carnassier: le défi allait finalement être plus ardu que ce qu'il avait cru, tant mieux!

Évidemment ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Natsu, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Elfman et Mirajane qui furent stupéfaits de voir leur coéquipière dans les bras de Sting Eucliffe. Natsu vu rouge et entra dans la pièce comme une furie. En entendant le bruit, Sting avait relâché Lucy et s'était relevé, juste à temps pour stopper le coup de poing qu'avait envoyé Natsu.

- Dégage, s'écria Natsu, enlèves tes sales pattes d'elle!

Natsu s'arrêta et jeta un regard à Lucy assise sur le lit et il vu les sillons de larmes sur ses joues.

- C'est toi qui l'a faite pleurer? S'exclama t-il

- Calme toi Salamander, je faisais rien de mal te fais pas de film!

- C'est vrai Natsu, ce n'est pas sa faute! C'est juste que... J'ai de la peine pour Minerva qui n'a pas la chance d'être dans une guilde comme la notre...

L'assemblée se détendit, ça, c'était bien leur Lucy. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres plus que pour elle même, de nombreux sourires attendrissants naquirent tandis que Natsu se sentit un peu stupide d'avoir autant réagit.

- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de retourner dans mes quartiers, au revoir Lucy.

Sans ajouter un mot ni même se retourner il quitta la pièce en levant simplement la main en guise de politesse. Lucy ne fit rien paraître mais elle était blessée, elle l'avait sentit si proche d'elle pendant un moment et là il ne faisait comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Mais ses amis ne lui laissèrent pas le loisir d'y penser car s'ils étaient là c'était pour lui changer les idées! Ils rigolèrent, discutèrent de tout et de rien et Wendy s'occupa de finir les bandages et de soigner les blessures les plus graves. Ils passèrent tous un bon moment et même Natsu s'était calmé et avait oublié son rival blond. Quelques heures plus tard, la bande d'ami se retira de la chambre pour retourner dans leur quartier avant le couvre feu.

Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures et Lucy ne dormait toujours pas. Grâce aux soins de Wendy elle se sentait bien mieux et même en forme d'un certain point de vue. Ne pouvant sortir à cause du couvre feu, elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour s'aérer et réfléchir. L'air frais entra dans la pièce et la fit frisonner, elle savoura ce moment de calme et de plénitude absolu. Elle se sentait bien mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers un certain Sting Eucliffe. Elle repensait au moment où elle avait été dans ses bras, où il l'avait réconforté... Ce moment où elle s'était sentie en sécurité, comme lorsqu'elle était avec Natsu mais là c'était différent... C'était étrange mais, elle ne le connaissait que de nom et de rumeur et cela contrastait tellement avec son comportement avec elle durant la journée. Les journaux exagèrent toujours et elle supposa qu'ils en avaient trop fait sur Sting. Elle ne le voyait pas comme quelqu'un de mal même si elle devait encore faire plus ample connaissance avec lui pour en tirer un véritable avis. Elle secoua la tête et observa le ciel et ses étoiles plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. Et finalement, savoir s'il était ou non un mauvais bougre ajoutait du mystère à cet homme déjà bien mystérieux et complexe. Lucy dû reconnaître que cette touche de mystère, toutes ses questions qu'elle se posait sur cet homme le rendait encore plus attirant et intouchable.

Lorsque le nuage qui cachait la lune passa son chemin, Lucy fut baignée d'une pâle lumière lunaire qui lui réchauffa le cœur, elle adorait le ciel nocturne. Ce petit rien qui faisait son bonheur lui rappela qu'elle s'était surprise à en vouloir à Natsu de ne pas avoir mis plus de temps avant de revenir. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer après leur étreinte... Lucy décida qu'il était assez tard et qu'elle avait encore besoin de repos pour être au mieux de sa forme le lendemain. En se bordant, une seule question lui torturait l'esprit: était-ce ça le coup de foudre?

_Au même moment, quartier de Sting_

Il était adossé à sa fenêtre à fixer la lune, plus pour passer le temps que pour autre chose: il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais sa première approche de la blonde l'avait plus chamboulé que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Elle était si fraîche, naturelle et d'une nature si joviale et innocente que l'avoir vu pleurer l'avait profondément touché et attendrit. Cette fille c'était le bien, la gentillesse incarnés! Il soupira et tapa du poing contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Un problème Sting?

Le concerné ne se retourna pas, reconnaissant la voix de son coéquipier Rogue. Il ne répondit rien, décidant de l'envoyer balader royalement après tout ça ne le concernait pas. Rogue voyant que son ami ne comptait pas lui répondre haussa les épaules et alla s'installer sur le canapé de la pièce qu'il partageait.

- J'ai eu vent de ta mission spéciale

Toujours rien, pas de réponse à part le silence de la nuit.

- Si tu veux je m'en occupe, j'me la ferrais bien la p'tite blonde! En plus je suis sur qu'elle est encore vierge, ça serait marrant de s'occuper d'elle et de la jeter le lendemain! Et une de plus! Petit veinard tu vas te régaler!

- Ta gueule Rogue

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, son compagnon se comportait d'une façon bien étrange. Il le regarda attentivement et fit qu'il avait les traits tirés, signe qu'il était face à un problème.

- Allez crache le morceau dis moi ce qu'il y a, je te connais et en ce moment ta tête est un champs de bataille

Sting ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, il devait avouer que son ami le connaissait plutôt bien, le temps passé ensemble y était pour beaucoup. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour s'exprimer et se comprendre.

- Je sais pas mais cette mission je la sens pas

- Qu'est ce que t'entends par là Sting?

- Non mais si tu la voyais cette fille! C'est pas humain d'être aussi, aussi rhaaa je sais même pas comment dire ça! Soit elle est super intelligente et elle m'a bien bernée soit c'est la fille la plus douce et gentille que j'ai jamais vu!

- Cherche pas, niveau intelligence à Fairy Tail y'a pas grand monde, elle est juste naïve et vois le bien partout et chez tout le monde mais te connaissant ça va vite lui passer!

- C'est bien ça le soucis! Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de la briser comme ça... Elle m'a rien fait bordel! Elle m'a demandé comment allait Minerva! Une fille comme ça mérite pas d'être brisée et tuée!

- Pourtant t'en as déjà brisé plus d'une et certaines sont même aller jusqu'à se suicider par chagrin et amour pour toi! Elles, ça ne t'as jamais dérangé alors retourne pas ta veste maintenant et accomplis cette putain de mission!

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes, chacun étant plongé dans ses réflexions et sur la conversation mouvementée qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Sting referma le fenêtre et s'avança vers le canapé où était installé Rogue.

- Eh Sting, joue pas au con tu sais bien ce qui arrivera si tu fais pas ce qu'on te dit... Peu importe ce que cette petite t'inspires... Pense à Lector, ne le déçois pas

Sting pensa alors à son exceed et à tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. S'il se faisait exclure de la guilde ou tuer pour avoir refuser d'exécuter les ordres, son chat ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il serait anéanti de voir que son maître était quelqu'un de faible qui ressentait des choses... Il écarquilla les yeux: il ressentait quelque chose. Pour une fois son cœur n'était pas juste l'organe qui lui était vital, c'était aussi une part de lui qui lui faisait mal. Il était déchiré mais n'en connaissait pas la cause. Pourquoi ça faisait si mal? Devait-il choisir entre son cœur et sa raison? Entre cette ensorceleuse et sa guilde?

Rogue le regarda sans rien dire, il commençait à voir ce qui se passait et tout cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Cette fille n'est pas pour toi Sting, le loup ne peux vivre avec la brebis sans lui faire de mal. Dépêche toi de boucler cette mission et débarrasse toi d'elle avant qu'il soit trop tard.

- Comment ça "trop tard"?

- Cette fille va te rendre aussi inoffensif qu'un bébé à ce rythme là, pas la place pour les sentiments à Sabertooth surtout pas avec Fairy Tail, t'as pas le choix: fais ce que tu as à faire avant que tu n'en sois plus capable.

- Raconte pas de connerie, les sentiments c'est pour les minables, pas pour moi! J'ai joué la comédie toute la journée pour lui faire croire que je lui portais de l'attention et à l'heure qu'il est elle marche dans la combine!

Énervé, plus par le dilemme qui lui était imposé que par les paroles de Rogue, Sting quitta la pièce d'un pas assuré et entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Était-il vraiment au pied du mur? Cette situation l'énervait. Il ne savait pas ce qui le prenait, il ne la connaissait pas cette gamine et voilà qu'il cherchait à la protéger malgré lui! Il devenait faible à cause d'elle! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer à occuper autant de place dans son esprit! Rogue avait raison, il était temps de sérieusement tout mettre en œuvre pour accomplir sa mission et éliminer Lucy Heartfillia.

De son côté Rogue fixait la porte de la chambre de son coéquipier et soupira. Il n'était pas pressé de voir comment allait tourner toute cette histoire!

- Ne te laisse pas avoir par ton propre jeu Sting, en jouant la comédie tu pourrais bien finir par croire en ton propre personnage...


	4. Chapter 4 : J'ai besoin de toi

Chapitre 4: J'ai besoin de toi

La ruelle était sombre et déserte, il était tard dans la nuit et un silence de mort régnait dans Crocus. De temps à autre, le vent soufflait dans les arbres et emmenait leurs feuilles au loin mais à part ça on se croyait dans une ville fantôme. Toutefois, ce silence fut brisé par l'apparition soudaine de deux hommes, l'un était méconnaissable avec une cape tandis que l'autre avait l'allure d'un bandit mal fagoté. L'homme à la cape resta dans l'ombre pour ne pas que l'autre homme ne connaisse son identité: son anonymat était primordial.

- C'est vous qui avez besoin d'un tueur? Demanda le bandit

L'homme à la cape sourit, il allait confier une mission bien importante à un homme de bas étage qui ressemblait plus à un alcoolique qu'à un tueur. Mais cela l'importait peu, justement ça brouillerait les traces. Personne ne le soupçonnerait, lui ou sa guilde d'avoir engagé un imbécile pareil alors qu'ils auraient les moyens de faire le boulot eux même ou de se payer un tueur à gage digne de ce nom.

- J'aimerais que vous exécutiez Lucy Heartfillia pour moi, chambre 16 à l'infirmerie

Le bandit ravala sa salive, il avait beau être plutôt stupide il suivait les jeux magiques comme tout le monde et savait bien de qui il parlait. Cette fille avait battu Minerva de Sabertooth et c'était une bonne amie à Natsu Dragneel.

- Ah euh... C'est elle votre cible...

- Cela pose t-il un quelconque problème?

L'homme en cape se doutait bien de la réaction de l'homme ainsi, il sortit une grosse bourse de sa poche et la tendit vers l'homme. A ce moment là, les doutes de l'homme se dissipèrent et il s'empara de l'argent et s'empressa de le ranger dans sa poche.

- Ce sera fait à l'aube, d'ici trois heures, le temps que mes hommes et moi nous nous préparions.

- Bien, je compte sur vous et sur votre discrétion quant à ce contrat.

- Bien évidemment

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme à la cape disparu, laissant seul le futur assassin. Ce dernier, une main solidement accrochée sur son butin plutôt conséquent, se dépêcha de retourner à sa planque pour préparer l'exécution.

Une fois dans ses quartiers, Rogue se débarrassa de sa cape et soupira. S'il faisait ça, c'était pour son compagnon. Il voyait bien que s'il ne forçait pas un peu les choses, la situation n'évoluerait pas dans le bon sens. Il avait engagé ce mec minable dans un seul but, non pas pour tuer la belle blonde car il savait bien qu'il n'en serait pas capable mais pour faire passer Sting pour un héros. En effet, il avait élaboré un plan plutôt simple: il avait engagé un tueur avec horaire précise et avait prévu de prévenir Sting de ce qui allait se passer quelques minutes avant. Tout ça dans le but de pousser ce dernier à aller régler le compte des malfrats et ainsi, s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Fairy Tail. Si les membres de la guilde se méfiait moins de lui et qu'il sauvait la vie de la blonde, sa mission ne pouvait être que simplifiée.

Les heures s'écoulèrent et l'aube arrivait à grand pas, Rogue qui n'avait que peu dormit se leva et toqua à la chambre de son compagnon. Même si ce dernier dormait profondément, son ouïe l'alerta et il se réveilla instantanément. Il grogna et alla ouvrir.

- Qu'est qu'il y a?

- Ta copine va se faire assassiner dans moins de 5 minutes.

- Bordel mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?

Sting se frotta un œil, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Qu'est ce qu'il venait lui chanter là encore?

- J'ai engagé une bande de tueur pour tuer ta copine, si j'étais toi je me dépêcherais

- Qu... T'as fait quoi? S'emporta Sting en attrapant son compagnon par le col

- On verra ça plus tard en attendant, quand on dort on ne se défend pas, ce serait dommage que hier soit son dernier souvenir non?

Sting jura grossièrement et enfila en toute vitesse des habits avant de s'élancer comme une furie vers la chambre qu'occupait sa petite protégée.

_- Il se fout de ma gueule l'autre? C'est pas à lui d'accomplir cette mission! Gemma me l'a confié à moi! J'espère pour ces incapables qu'ils ne l'ont pas touchés!_

Sting fulminait: c'était sa mission et sa proie! Et le dragon n'est pas prêteur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rogue avait fait une chose pareille, pourquoi? Ça ne le concernait pas! Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il risquait si les types engagés par Rogue menait leur mission à bien... Pour Gemma se serait comme de désobéir à ses ordres, il lui avait donné un ordre à lui et si ce n'était pas lui qui l'accomplissait il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Ce serait comme une trahison et les traitres à Sabertooth on les éliminait.

Mais bien plus que de la colère, le dragon slayer ressentait aussi autre chose... C'était assez confus comme émotion et c'était la première fois qu'il la ressentait... Serait-il possible qu'il soit inquiet pour la vie de la belle blonde? Avait-il... Peur pour elle? Peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver?

Quelle ironie alors qu'il savait qu'il allait la condamner à mourir... Et à nouveau sa détermination flancha. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre ses réflexions plus longtemps car bientôt une odeur de transpiration lui parvint. Il connaissait cette odeur, ce signal de détresse. Son cœur s'emballa brusquement: était-il trop tard?

Sans plus de cérémonie lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de la chambre il l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied et vit avec un certain soulagement que Lucy était toujours en vie. Dans la chambre avec elle, cinq hommes plus imposants qu'ils ne semblaient intelligents. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il remarqua le haut déchiré de la blonde, son regard fuyant et l'air alarmé sur son visage: il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé ou qui aurait pu se passer.

Il entra alors dans une rage meurtrière et se jeta sur l'homme le plus prêt de lui et le passa à tabac. Ses camarades hésitèrent un moment, c'était Sting Eucliffe quand même. Puis finalement ils décidèrent d'essayer de venir en aide à leur complice qui s'était évanoui sous la violence des coups. Sting lâcha alors prise et se concentra sur les quatre hommes restants qui le menaçaient avec des couteaux et des sabres, mal assurés.

Lucy de son côté ne disait rien, elle ne bougeait pas et avait posé ses mains sur sa poitrine pour cacher sa nudité. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment consciente de ce qui l'entourait. La voir dans cet état rendit le membre de Sabertooth encore plus furieux. Avec une vitesse impressionnante il s'empara de l'un des sabres qui était pointé vers lui la seconde d'avant et transperça son possesseur. Sans attendre il retira l'arme du corps inerte qu'il venait de transpercer et esquiva l'attaque de l'un des trois hommes restants. Emporté par sa propre force l'homme ne réussit pas à s'arrêter assez vite et à se retourner et, faire dos à son adversaire, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Surtout avec Sting Eucliffe dans cet état. Avec un regard enflammé il fixa les deux hommes restants qui étaient à présent complétement pétrifiés devant la fureur du dragon. Mais ce qu'ils avaient fait était inacceptable et il n'aurait pas de pitié. Aussi, en deux coups de sabre il les acheva et abandonna son arme dans le corps du dernier homme qui se vidait de son sang à terre. Il reprit sa respiration bruyamment et essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer avant de s'avancer prudemment vers Lucy. Il la regarda complétement dépité en l'observant regarder dans le vide. Il s'approcha d'elle encore un peu plus mais ne la toucha pas, il n'avait pas envie qu'un contact avec un homme lui soit douloureux.

- Eh princesse, murmura t-il, tout va bien je suis là

La princesse en question resta fixe et luttait pour se montrer digne et brave et ne pas pleurer: ce n'était pas une pleurnicharde, elle devait prendre sur elle. Finalement, après un moment, elle se jeta dans les bras de son sauveur. D'abord surpris, ce dernier ne tarda pas à passer ses bras autour du corps frêle et pratiquement nue de la jeune femme. Il avait vraiment eu peur pour elle mais maintenant, il était là et comme pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre il resserra sa prise et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Chut, je suis là tu n'as plus rien à craindre

Ses paroles furent bénéfiques car petit à petit elle se détendit et se contenta de savourer ce moment où elle se sentait en sécurité. Oui, dans les bras du dragon slayer elle se sentait encore plus forte et elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Sting de son côté était plus que perturbé, il ne voulait pas mettre mal à l'aise la jeune femme mais il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé avant son arrivée.

- Écoute... Je veux pas te faire de mal mais est ce qu'ils t'ont... touchés?

La jeune femme se crispa instantanément et rentra ses ongles dans la peau de Sting qui ne broncha pas: il redoutait sa réponse.

- No..Non tu es arrivé à temps mais, mais ils..

Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir et laissa s'évader toute la pression et la peur qu'elle contenait encore en elle. Sting la resserra contre lui en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants et en la berçant pour la calmer. Il était grandement soulagé d'être arrivé à temps.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire, dit Lucy d'une toute petite voix, je me suis brusquement réveillée et ils étaient tous là et me menaçaient avec leurs armes si je criais ou me débattait. Je n'avais pas mes clés pour me défendre et j'étais trop faible pour faire appel à eux du coup ils ont voulu... J'aurai dû pouvoir m'en débarrasser seule...

- Chut c'est bon, s'est terminé, tout va bien.

Instinctivement il lui embrassa le dessus du crane pendant un long moment puis il se sépara un peu d'elle et entreprit d'ôter son haut pour le faire enfiler à sa protégée. A aucun moment il n'avait pensé à mal, à profiter de la situation ou à se rincer l'oeil non, cette fois il avait juste eu terriblement peur. Et quelque part il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir veillé discrètement la nuit, s'il avait été là elle ne serait pas aussi instable. Il soupira, il n'allait jamais pouvoir lui ôter la vie... Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence que cette fille lui était spéciale. Avec une autre il n'aurait jamais ressenti toutes ces émotions, tous ces sentiments confus... Il la contempla d'un œil doux, regard dont il croyait être totalement dépourvu et la voir si vulnérable alors qu'il la savait forte lui serra le cœur. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde et la lui gratta affectueusement avec son pouce. A ce contact, Lucy ferma les yeux: c'était tellement agréable et chaud. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sting, elle rougit un peu et son regard fut attiré par ses lèvres. Elle les fixa un moment. Sting ne fit rien, ne dit rien la seule chose qu'il désirait c'était d'embrasser cette fille. Pourtant, il se retint: Rogue avait raison cette fille n'était pas pour lui, c'était un ange et il était le mal. Il ne pouvait pas la tenter puis la tuer après... D'ailleurs plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se voyait confronté à un dilemme. Il ne voulait pas la tuer, il était déjà trop tard: elle l'avait attrapé dans ses filets avant qu'il ne le fasse. Mais que faire de Gemma? De la guilde? De tout Sabertooth? De Lector...?

- Merci, l'interrompit Lucy qui avait décroché son regard des lèvres du blond, sans toi je... Enfin

- T'en fais pas pour ça, je t'avais bien dit que je veillais sur toi

Lucy bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle n'avait pas vraiment terminé sa nuit. Sting la regarda puis se tourna vers les corps: ça allait prendre un temps fou de tout nettoyer et de se débarrasser des corps. Si Lucy voulait vraiment se reposer, il ne voyait pas trente milles possibilités.

- Viens

- Où? Demanda Lucy interloquée

- A Sabertooth, tu pourras te reposer dans ma chambre. Je doute que dormir ici avec ces cadavres soit une bonne chose et le temps de tout nettoyer nous prendra un temps fou...

Lucy le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle la plus incrédule de l'année mais, après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Elle acquiesça doucement et entreprit de se relever. En voyant les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'agitation des derniers événements de la jeune femme, le blond décida qu'il était plus prudent et plus rapide de porter la blonde jusqu'à ses quartiers. Cette dernière fut un peu troublée mais dû bien reconnaître que c'était préférable.

Sans un bruit, Sting poussa la porte de ses quartiers et se dirigea à pas de loup vers sa chambre. Lucy soupira discrètement d'aise, elle avait eu de la chance et elle se promit qu'une fois bien reposée elle le remercierait comme il se devait. Ils entèrent dans la chambre et après avoir fermé la porte, Sting posa son paquet sur son lit double. Lucy s'installa sous la couette tandis que le blond s'assit sur la place de libre. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment puis Sting tira un peu plus la couverture sur sa protégée. Il allait ramener sa main vers lui quand Lucy la lui attrapa et la serra doucement.

- Merci Sting, tu sais on ne se connait pas vraiment mais tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup, c'est sympa tout ce que tu fais pour moi...

Le concerné fut stupéfait, depuis quand le remerciait-on? D'habitude on le craignait, on l'idolâtrait mais pas cette petite, elle elle était simplement elle même et n'avait pas de préjugés sur lui. Il lui sourit sincèrement, sourire que lui rendit Lucy. Sourire après un événement pareil, il n'y avait pas à dire cette fille était plus forte que ce qu'il aurait imaginé et ce que lui avait confié son maître, c'était une combattante, une vainqueur dans l'âme. Sous ses allures de fille aimante et intelligente cette nana là avait un cœur d'or. Rogue avait raison, il était bel et bien déjà trop tard pour lui. Le destin avait décidé de lui offrir une opportunité. L'opportunité de se tracer une nouvelle route, une route qui lui faisait quitter les sentiers du passé, une route qui le transformerait surement en homme meilleur, loin de l'homme égoïste et prétentieux qu'il était. Quelle ironie... la biche avait convaincu le chasseur de laisser tomber les armes! Elle l'avait ensorcelé, elle l'avait séduit sans vraiment le vouloir et à présent elle lui imposait un douloureux dilemme. Sa guilde, sa vie de coureur de jupon, sa vie de fêtard et insouciante bref ses habitudes ou elle? Comment ôter la vie à une fée? La réponse à cette question, il la perdait de plus en plus de vue. Le tout était de savoir s'il avait vraiment envie de la voir ou pas, pouvait-il vraiment l'anéantir et lui donner le baiser de la mort?

Lucy regarda leurs mains entrelacées mais ne rougit pas, pas cette fois. C'était une femme désormais, une vraie pure et dure qui se faisait respecter et en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses coéquipiers. Elle était forte, capable de faire des grandes choses comme elle l'avait prouvée en battant Minerva et même Sting Eucliffe ne la changerait pas. Elle n'était pas toujours sure d'elle à cent pour cent mais là, pour le coup, elle l'était. Toute cette histoire ressemblait à un conte de fée... La princesse en détresse qui se fait sauver par son prince charmant... La vie était-elle aussi simple que ça? Pourquoi pas? Lucy y croyait, pas aux contes de fée mais à la vie qui suivait son cours quoi qu'il arrive avec son lot de douleur et de bonheur. Aussi, elle décida d'agir, elle ne voulait rien avoir à regretter et voulait simplement profiter de la vie et s'emparer de ce qu'elle lui proposait avant qu'elle ne lui prive. Ainsi, elle se releva pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

Elle leva son regard et le fixa à nouveau sur les lèvres du garçon. Celui-ci en fit de même et se demanda comment il avait fait jusque là pour s'être retenu de lui voler un baiser. C'était un homme, un homme à femme qui plus est... Les lèvres de la belle blonde semblaient si douces, elles semblaient l'appeler, lui dire de venir les gouter mais pouvait-il se le permettre? Le mal et le bien, qui prendrait le dessus? Pouvait-il vraiment espérer toucher son idéal de la perfection?

D'une commune union et d'un timing parfait qui en disait long sur les sentiments des deux jeunes gens, ils se rapprochèrent pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre caresser leur peau, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et ils attendaient avec impatience ce qui allait se passer mais ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils avaient le temps et devait profiter de chaque seconde de cet instant magique.

- Comment tu as su? Susurra Lucy, comment as tu su que j'étais en danger?

Sting avec une grande délicatesse, comme par peur de la briser, posa sa main sur la joue de Lucy et la lui caressa du bout des doigts. Il voulait lui dire la vérité, tout lui dire mais il ne pouvait pas... Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, pas avec elle, il ne voulait pas la détruire... Au final il était dans un impasse, s'il accomplissait la mission il la ferrait souffrir et elle mourrait. Mais s'il refusait sa mission, il devrait lui dire toute la vérité et elle en souffrirait énormément, il risquait de la perdre. De la perdre elle et de perdre la vie en ce qui le concernait...

- J'arrivais pas à dormir, mentit-il sur un ton tout aussi bas, je suis sorti prendre l'air et je me suis retrouvé au bon endroit et au bon moment, c'est tout,...

Lucy, quoi qu'un peu méfiante quand même de cette réponse décida de ne pas aller chercher plus loin pour le moment. En attendant, ils ne devaient pas gâcher ce moment.

_- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Pensèrent les deux mages_

Lucy jugea qu'ils avaient attendu suffisamment de temps, pour une fois, elle avait envie de prendre les devants. Elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait et faire en sorte de l'obtenir, ce n'était plus une petite gamine timide devant son premier amoureux. Elle posa une main qu'elle voulait assurée sur le torse du dragon slayer et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne vienne la rejoindre et coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser, un simple et unique baiser, terriblement doux, timide et chaud. Cet effleurement provoqua une vague de sensation chez les deux mages: c'était si agréable. Ils en avaient eu des conquêtes, Sting bien plus que Lucy mais, que ce soit pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce baiser était spécial.

Lucy sentit une boule de chaleur grandir dans son ventre, elle était totalement apaisée et épanouie. Dans un état de pur plénitude... Était-ce vraiment raisonnable? Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps mais le courant passait tellement bien entre eux, ils avaient vécu des moments forts et en si peu de temps ils avaient déjà partagé des moments bien à eux. Tout allait si vite mais Lucy ne doutait pas, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et elle avait finalement trouvé d'où venait toute cette confiance en cet homme: elle était tout simplement tombée amoureuse de lui, elle avait eu le coup de foudre. Le coup de foudre pour cet homme, tellement différent des hommes qu'elle avait déjà pu côtoyer, à l'opposé de ses valeurs et tellement différent de l'homme qu'elle s'était imaginer étant plus jeune... Le sauvetage de la nuit n'avait fait qu'éclaircir ce coup de cœur: elle, qui pensait qu'une relation devait toujours être construite, pensée et discutée au préalable, avait laissé tomber ces règles. Elle était jeune et si elle aimait cet homme, ce qui semblait être le cas, elle devait se lancer. Elle toujours si réfléchie décida que pour cette fois, elle devait faire confiance à son cœur et se laisser guider. Elle verrait bien où il la mènerait...

Sting de son côté ne se tenait pas vraiment le même discours. Il s'était plus ou moins rendu à l'évidence qu'il ne voyait pas cette fille comme ses autres conquêtes mais son dilemme le torturait. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal il voulait la protéger! Pas la détruire!

Le baiser qui était resté très tendre fut soudainement interrompu par Sting lui même. Il fit en bond en arrière et se colla dos au mur, les traits durs.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas

- Tu ne peux pas quoi, Sting? Demanda doucement Lucy

- Nous deux, ça marchera pas... On ne doit pas, on peut pas faire ça!

Débiter ces paroles lui lacérait le cœur, il voulait hurler et évacuer toute sa colère, crier toute sa frustration et jouer carte sur table avec elle mais c'était au dessus de ses forces, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il devait juste essayer de la protéger et de limiter la casse. Il se sentait si faible et impuissant, c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait! Elle ne devait pas s'attacher à lui, elle méritait quelqu'un de plus recommandable que lui comme Natsu par exemple! Mais pas lui, il s'en voudrait de toucher à une merveille pareille, après tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui la vie ne pouvait pas lui offrir un cadeau comme ça! Finalement il se rendait compte qu'il avait une conscience, si seulement il l'avait eu plus tôt... Cette fée était-elle l'absolution? Pouvait-elle lui faire oublier le mal qu'il avait commit? Pouvait-elle lui pardonner ses erreurs passées?

Peut être ou peut être pas, il ne savait pas et à vrai dire il n'était plus sur de rien... Il avait mal à la tête avec toutes ses questions, quelle était la solution? Que devait-il faire? Qui lui apporterait la solution? Il avait besoin d'aide! Pour une fois il voulait qu'on lui vienne en aide! Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas invulnérable et tout puissant, lui aussi avait des faiblesses et sa fierté en fut grandement blessée.

Il regarda la jeune femme assise sur son lit: elle était magnifique mais l'expression d'incompréhension sur son visage lui faisait mal, si seulement elle pouvait comprendre, si seulement il pouvait l'aider, si seulement elle savait...

- Oublie ça, dit-il simplement, repose toi.

- Att..

Trop tard. Il était sortit et avait claqué la porte derrière lui, Lucy sauta du lit en repoussant vivement la couverture et, à pas prudents, s'approcha de la sortie. Elle avait la main sur la poignée mais elle hésita... Qu'est ce qui s'était passé? Elle posa son front contre la porte, elle était perdue. De l'autre côté Sting s'y était adossé, il entendait parfaitement la respiration de sa belle. Il serra les poings à en saigner, il était tout aussi perdu qu'elle...

Était-elle suffisamment forte pour l'aider à sortir des ténèbres dans lesquels il s'était engouffré depuis bien longtemps? Avait-elle assez de courage et de force pour deux?


	5. Chapter 5 : Pris au piège

Chapitre 5: Pris au piège

Était-elle suffisamment forte pour l'aider à sortir des ténèbres dans lesquels il s'était engouffré depuis bien longtemps? Avait-elle assez de courage et de force pour deux?

Lucy soupira et porta une main à ses lèvres, elle avait toujours la sensation de sentir les lèvres du blond sur les siennes. Laissant tomber, elle se dirigea vers le lit où elle se laissa tomber. Elle s'emmitoufla dedans en position fœtal et, n'ayant plus la force de réfléchir après toutes les émotions des heures passées, sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Sting l'entendit se coucher et fut soulagé: au moins il n'aurait pas à s'expliquer plus en détail pour le moment. Les grands discours et les sentiments n'avaient jamais été son fort, et il doutait que ça le deviennent un jour. Lui, la seule chose qui l'intéressait d'habitude c'était de passer du bon temps avec des femmes différentes chaque nuit. De ne pas être seul, d'avoir un semblant de compagnie dans son monde renfermé et obscure. Rien de bien enviable... Quittant la porte, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Rogue et l'ouvrit sans toquer: ils devaient s'expliquer. Rogue qui somnolait sur son lit, grogna d'être ainsi gêné mais ne dit rien: il s'y attendait. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son compagnon soit aussi calme, avait-il compris qu'il n'avait fait ça que dans son propre intérêt?

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Interrogea Sting

- Si je l'ai fait c'est pour toi, lui répondit Rogue, en même pas une journée je te voyais déjà flancher et perdre de vue ta mission, il fallait bien que je t'aide à faire avancer les choses! Lorsque Fairy Tail apprendra ce que tu as fait ils ne pourront que t'apprécier et ça facilitera grandement ton rapprochement... Sans compter que j'imagine qu'elle est folle de toi maintenant. Si j'ai payé ces types c'est pour t'éviter les sanctions qui pourraient te couter la vie si tu ne faisais pas ta mission dans les plus brefs délais.

- Je gérais parfaitement la situation!

- En es-tu si sur que ça Sting?

Sting se tut, il comprenait mieux pourquoi son camarade avait organisé tout ça... Au fond c'était dans son intérêt...

- Écoute cette fille je la connais pas et je me fiche de son sort et ça me coute de le dire mais ça me ferrait chier qu'il t'arrive un truc à cause d'elle

- Et bien moi je m'en fiche pas, déclara froidement le blond

- Me dis pas que...

- Que quoi?

- C'est pas vrai! Bordel Sting t'es amoureux de cette fille!?

- J'en sais rien d'accord!?

Ils avaient haussé le ton au fil de l'avancée de la conversation, ils ne criaient pas mais avaient tout de même une discussion animée. Rogue regarda son ami d'un œil désolé, pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant? Pourquoi cette fille? Mais après tout le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore dit-on... Et Rogue espérait bien que le cœur du dragon slayer avait des raisons en béton armé car la suite des événements ne s'annonçaient des plus favorables pour lui.

- Tu l'oublieras, si tu veux je peux m'occuper d'elle et je ne dirais rien, ça restera entre nous et je te promets que ce sera rapide et indolore. Tu raconteras ce que tu veux après mais tu n'auras pas à lui faire de mal.

- Je t'interdis de la toucher, gronda Sting, je me démerde!

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment! Soit c'est elle qui y passe soit c'est toi! T'es plus important qu'elle alors accomplis la mission et trouve toi une gonzesse pour oublier l'autre après!

- Tu comprends pas putain! J'arrive pas à me l'ôter de la tête cette nana! On s'est embrassé et je l'ai repoussé parce que je voulais pas lui faire du mal! Tu le crois ça?! Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive! Je nage en plein délire!

Connaissant Sting, Rogue avait du mal à le croire: lui qui sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait avait repoussé une fille aussi charmante et attirante qu'elle? Mais en le regardant, il vu qu'il ne rigolait pas, bien au contraire il était perplexe et Rogue devait bien avouer qu'il y avait de quoi.

- Bon, dit Rogue en croisant les mains sous son menton, si j'en voulais à sa vie c'était pour t'aider toi mais il semblerait que ta mission soit fortement compromise. Fais en ce que tu veux mais, je suis avec toi. Si t'aimes cette fille autant que tu le crois, épargne la mais j'espère que t'as un plan parce que si t'en as pas j'en vois pas trente six.

- Tu proposerais quoi?

- Tu dois quitter la guilde. Mais je doute qu'ils vous laisseront tranquilles quand même, ils voudront vous éliminer tout les deux et à ce moment là si vous êtes seuls vous ne ferrez jamais le poids...

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, Rogue avait raison du moment que Gemma et Minerva étaient encore des menaces, ils ne seraient jamais en sécurité. Et il avait beau être puissant, il ne pouvait rivaliser avec Gemma il n'était pas complétement fou. Le défier dans un combat serait du suicide pur et dur...

- T'as pas le choix, si tu veux de quoi rivaliser, demande de l'aide à Fairy Tail, après tout ils sont aussi concernés!

- T'es malade! Pourquoi je ferrais un truc pareil?! J'arrive pas à les blairer!

- Tu veux la sauver ou pas?

Sting ne répondit rien, était-il vraiment obligé de leur demander de l'aide? Lui qui demandait de l'aide, comme c'était ironique! Avoir besoin d'aide c'était signe de faiblesse et d'une incapacité... En l'occurrence l'incapacité à protéger Lucy.

- Je sais pas trop... Faut que j'y réfléchisse, rends moi service et veilles sur elle, j'ai du ménage à faire.

- Qu..Quoi? Tu l'as amené ici?! T'es fou ou quoi? Si Gemma l'apprend?!

- Raison de plus, Sting regarda Rogue dans les yeux avec un profond sérieux, protège la jusqu'à mon retour s'il te plait

- … Très bien, répondit Rogue tout aussi sérieux, compte sur moi mais... Enfile un tee-shirt avant de sortir.

Sting acquiesça, se glissa discrètement dans sa chambre pour enfiler rapidement quelque chose et s'interdit de regarder sa blonde qui dormait d'un sommeil agité. Cette agitation provenait-elle de lui? De son comportement? Ou n'était ce qu'un présage du futur plutôt sombre qui s'annonçait? Il ressortit de la pièce et s'évanouit rapidement dans la nature en direction de la chambre de Lucy, il valait mieux tout nettoyer et se débarrasser des corps. Pourvu qu'il puisse terminer de régler cette affaire avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive du carnage et de la disparition de Lucy.

Rogue soupira, il retourna dans sa chambre et réveilla son exceed Frosch qui dormait paisiblement, loin de tous les soucis que son propriétaire et son ami pouvaient avoir. Le chat en question s'étira en baillant et regarda d'un œil interrogateur son maître.

- Désolé de te réveiller mais on a un soucis

- Fro le pense aussi

- J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service, le plus tôt sera le mieux

_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard_

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut: elle était complétement chamboulée quant à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle soupira et le souvenir précédent son sommeil lui revint de plein fouet en tête. Il l'avait rejeté. Il avait été si gentil avec elle, si prévenant et quand elle s'ouvrait à lui, alors que c'était contraire à sa nature, il la repoussait. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal? Lui cachait-il quelque chose?

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Sting de tout ça, de tout ce qui s'était passé, de pourquoi et comment ils avaient pu en arriver là comme ça mais surtout qu'allaient-ils devenir? Tout ce qui lui arrivait lui semblait irréel, elle avec Sting Eucliffe? La blanche colombe serait-elle atteinte par la bave du crapaud? Ou alors était-elle tombée dans un piège? Et s'il voulait juste la mettre dans son lit comme il l'avait fait avec tant d'autres filles? Cette perspective l'attrista énormément mais elle se dit que quelle que serait la vérité, il lui avez sauvé la vie. Et ça c'était tout sauf une illusion, cette nuit il l'avait sauvé. Et rien que pour ça, elle lui était très reconnaissante.

En se redressant dans le lit, elle découvrit des habits de femme posés sur un coin du lit. Elle entreprit donc de se débarrasser de ses vêtements pour en enfiler des nouveaux, plus propres et plus adaptés à sa morphologie. En enlevant le haut du dragon slayer, elle ne pu se retenir de le serrer contre sa poitrine et d'humer l'odeur d'homme, son odeur, encore bien présente dessus. Ayant enfilée le mini short noir ainsi qu'un top plus clair assez évasé, qui laissait une partie de son bas ventre à l'air, Lucy décida de sortir de la chambre. La luminosité, plus importante que dans la chambre, lui piqua les yeux mais elle remarqua bien vite qu'un individu se tenait devant elle. Elle reconnu aisément le compagnon de Sting, Rogue Cheney.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder même si elle aurait aimé voir Sting, voir une valeur sure sur laquelle comptée. Elle ne connaissait Rogue que de nom. Celui-ci la jugea également, c'est vrai qu'elle était plus mignonne comme fille. Il comprenait pourquoi son compagnon avait autant changé, du moins en ce qui concernait le physique de la jeune demoiselle.

- Alors c'est toi la copine de Sting? Demanda tout naturellement Rogue

- Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça... répondit Lucy un peu absente, est-ce que.. enfin je peux

- Sting n'es pas revenu, il ne devrait plus tarder mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour toi de rester ici. Tu n'es pas vraiment très populaire par ici et c'est un miracle que personne ne se soit encore rendu compte de ta présence.

- Très bien, acquiesça Lucy d'un ton prudent, est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer la sortie?

- Suis moi, je vais te montrer

Alors que Rogue se dirigeait vers la porte, il remarqua que son invitée n'avait pas fait un mouvement. Interloqué, ce dernier se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

- Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas? Demanda Lucy

- J'ai promis à Sting de veiller sur toi et après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble je lui dois bien cette faveur.

- Tu n'as pas peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver à présent que tu es au courant?

- Je n'ai jamais peur. Si je devais choisir entre Sting et la guilde ce serait Sting. Je suis entré à Sabertooth uniquement pour le pouvoir, pour la puissance mais je n'ai aucune attache avec eux, pour moi cette guilde n'est qu'un outil. Sting est mon compagnon de route, de combat et il m'a déjà sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises sur le champs de bataille. Alors même si je dois mettre ma vie en péril, si c'est pour lui, je le ferrais.

Lucy sourit. Et Sting qui lui disait que dans sa guilde ils ne constituaient pas une famille! Certes ce n'était pas une aussi grande famille que Fairy Tail mais ces deux là étaient comme des frères. Ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre et Lucy trouva ça très émouvant. Comme quoi, à travers toute cette noirceur, cette cruauté et cette chasse au pouvoir il y avait quand même une étincelle d'humanité.

Sans ajouter un mot, Rogue ouvrit la porte et cette fois-ci Lucy le suivit. Sa sieste l'avait bien reposée et elle avait reprit suffisamment de force pour pouvoir se déplacer sans aide et sans trop de difficulté. Ainsi, ils errèrent dans différents couloirs déserts à un rythme soutenu puis finirent pas descendre un grand escalier qui menait à un halle ainsi qu'à la sortie. Cependant, ce qu'ils n'attendaient pas c'était le comité qui les attendaient en bas des escaliers. En effet Minerva et Rufus les attendaient en bas, la jeune femme ayant un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Rogue s'immobilisa immédiatement sur les escaliers et il sa crispa, ce que fit également sa protégée. Ce qu'il redoutait était arrivé: ils c'étaient fait repérés et il ne donnait plus cher de la peau de la blonde, de celle de Sting et de la sienne par la même occasion.

- Tiens tiens tiens mais on dirait la sale petite garce et ce cher Rogue, lanca Minerva un sourire diabolique sur son visage, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de te revoir

- Je suis désolé Rogue, s'excusa Rufus en baissant son chapeau, mais nous avons l'ordre de vous arrêtez et de vous menez à Gemma.

Rogue jeta un rapide regard à Lucy qui ne semblait pas effrayée le moins du monde. Lui, réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour pouvoir se sortir de ce mauvais pas ou au moins épargner sa protégée. Il serra le poing, il ne pouvait pas espérer se battre seul contre ces deux adversaires et Lucy n'était pas en état de se battre, ne possédant pas ses clés. Faire diversion? Il doutait qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir le temps d'aller bien loin. C'était une impasse, une impasse mortelle. Allaient-ils vraiment se rendre sans se battre? Lucy n'était pas assez rétablie pour assurer un quelconque résultat mais lui était en forme. Il était condamné de toute façon alors autant ne pas jeter les armes tout de suite, rendons leur la tâche plus dur. Rogue se positionna devant Lucy et lança un regard hargneux à ses deux ennemis en bas de l'escalier. La tension montait petit à petit puis, la mage blonde posa une main sur l'épaule de Rogue qui fut un peu surpris par ce contact si doux et rassurant.

- Fuis, murmura t-elle, sauve ta vie, la mienne est condamnée

- Pas question, répondit-il sur le même ton, Sting me tuerait et jamais je laisserais une femme seule sans défense

- Tu vas te faire tuer! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs à cause de moi

- Personne ne va s'enfuir, dit une voix derrière les deux jeunes gens, suivez nous sans faire d'histoires sinon nous emploierons la force.

Lucy et Rogue se retournèrent à l'unisson pour découvrir l'un des membres de Sabertooth: Orga Nanagear. Ce qui signifiait qu'à présent ils étaient coincés dans les escaliers, avec d'un côté, Minerva et Rufus et de l'autre Orga.

- Mais Rogue sait pertinemment, continua Rufus, que ne pas se rendre serait suicidaire. Vous êtes seuls contre nous trois, et nous sommes en pleine forme.

Rogue grogna et d'un coup de poing rageur il fit un trou dans le mur le plus proche. Ils étaient foutus! Il s'était fait avoir bêtement en prenant la sortie principale, pensant que puisque personne n'avait encore remarqué la présence de la blonde, ils pourraient sortir en toute discrétion... mais quel idiot! A présent, il s'en mordait les doigts.

Lucy repositionna sa main le long de son corps et descendit l'escalier, Rogue souffla bruyamment et marcha dans les traces de la blonde, Orga sur leurs talons. Arrivée en bas, Minerva s'approcha furtivement de la mage stellaire et sans délicatesse, lui prit le bras droit et lui tourna dans le dos pour l'immobiliser. Lucy grimaça mais ne dit rien, cette fille était vraiment une plaie! Comment avait-elle pu ressentir de la compassion et de la peine pour elle? Rogue voulu alors intervenir mais il fut aussitôt arrêté par Rufus et Orga qui le saisirent par les épaules. Les deux intrus n'avaient désormais plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir et, comme pour la préparer à ce qui allait suivre, Minerva resserra douloureusement sa prise sur la jeune blonde.

- En route, déclara Rufus d'une voix serré en sachant ce qui attendait son coéquipier, Gemma nous attend.

La marche se fit en silence et Minerva ne se priva pas de malmener sa marionnette. Après quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte imposante. La porte était dans des tons froids et plutôt déprimants, des couleurs qui reflétaient parfaitement bien l'ambiance qui régnait dans ces quartiers. Sans plus de cérémonie, Minerva ouvrit la porte de sa main libre, fait plutôt impressionnant en imaginant la masse de la porte.

La pièce était silencieuse et faiblement éclairée, un homme se tenait au milieu de la pièce, seul. En voyant les prisonniers il rigola. Il rit d'un rire faible puis il monta crescendo afin d'emplir la salle de son rire gras et terriblement désagréable.

- Minerva, gronda Gemma, lâche donc mon invitée d'honneur que je puisse l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Le vaillant petit soldat vit son visage prendre une moue sadique et satisfaite: elle allait être vengée et le spectacle promettait d'être délicieux.

Minerva lâcha donc sa prise et la poussa brusquement vers le centre de la pièce où elle fut réceptionnée par le puissant et effrayant maître de Sabertooth. Celui-ci lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux puis la laissa tomba et d'un geste étonnamment rapide il lui attrapa le cou. Rogue voulu aller l'aider mais il fut à nouveau stopper par ses anciens camarades qui durent lui assener plusieurs coups de poings violents pour le calmer. Lucy de son côté suffoquait, l'air lui manquait et la forte poigne qui lui entourait le cou lui broyait la trachée.

D'un coup brusque, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un Sting plus que furieux qui se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers son maître et sa fée. Rogue fut soulagé mais son soulagement ne dura pas longtemps car déjà son coéquipier faisait face à Minerva et Orga qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le laisser passer.

- Bien, déclara Gemma d'un ton qui semblait joyeux, on dirait que tout le monde est là. Amusons nous à présent!

Avec une force surhumaine, le patriarche lança Lucy contre le mur, mur qu'elle aurait heurté de plein fouet si Sting n'avait pas été assez rapide pour la rattraper. Une fois qu'elle fut dans ses bras, Sting la serra d'un geste possessif contre lui, heureusement il était arrivé à temps. Une rage sans pareille l'envahit, jamais il n'avait ressenti une colère pareille et il se sentit brusquement invincible. Invincible en voyant la marque de strangulation et la respiration haletante de sa douce et près à faire payer au monde tout le mal que sa mage stellaire avait subi. Il grogna et lança un regard noir à Gemma tout en caressant les cheveux de sa princesse.

- Sting, Sting, Sting tu me déçois énormément, commença Gemma sans esquisser le moindre geste et intimant à ses disciplines de faire pareil, depuis quand le dragon s'attache t-il aux gens?

- Ta gueule toi, cracha Sting, je vais te faire bouffer la poussière!

- Les sentiments sont pour les faibles, continua le maître en ignorant son opposant, les misérables et ceux qui en éprouvent ne mériteraient qu'une chose: le châtiment suprême! Qui plus est des sentiments envers cette pute de bas étage de Fairy Tail! Franchement Sting!

- Je vous interdis de l'insulter! s'énerva Sting en se relevant et en relevant Lucy avec lui, c'est facile de dire ça quand on ne s'occupe que de son cul!

- Maintenant une question s'impose à moi... Qui dois-je tuer en premier? Qui veut être celui qui aura mal et qui veut ressentir de la pitié et de l'impuissance?

- M'ignore pas espèce de salopard! Hurla Sting hors de lui

- Et si je commençais par elle? proposa Gemma en pointant Lucy du doigts, ou par toi Sting, toi qui m'a tellement étonné et déçu. Tu étais un élément très prometteur de Sabertooth, dommage que tu ai tout gâcher en quelques jours. Allez! Décidez vous les enfants, bien que le spectacle s'annonce plaisant je n'ai pas la journée à accorder à des minables comme vous, à des lâches comme toi Sting sans oublier Rogue.

Sting laissa Lucy contre le mur et s'élança dans un cri de rage vers son maître qui le regarda faire avec un sourire maléfique. Oui il n'était pas insensible au charme de Lucy, oui il voulait la protéger coûte que coûte, oui il voulait être à ses côtés à longueur de temps: oui il ressentait des sentiments forts à l'égard de cette belle blonde. Et il était temps de se comporter en adulte et d'accepter ces sentiments, de les reconnaître et de les affirmer.


	6. Chapter 6 : Ruptures et changements

Chapitre 6: Ruptures et changements

Sting laissa Lucy contre le mur et s'élança dans un cri de rage vers son maître qui le regarda faire avec un sourire maléfique. Alors que le blond allait lui envoyer un puissant coup de poing, son maître l'arrêta d'une main et fit signe à ses chiens de compagnie de ne pas interférer dans ce combat. Il resserra sa prise et on entendit les os craqués, Sting n'esquissa aucun signe d'une quelconque douleur et riposta avec un rapide coup de pied dans le ventre de Gemma. Celui ci ne ressenti évidemment aucune douleur mais sous le coup de la surprise relâcha sa vigilance ce qui permit à Sting de s'extirper de ses griffes. A nouveau libre il s'éloigna raisonnablement de son adversaire.

- T'es vraiment une pourriture Gemma, cracha le dragon slayer entre ses dents, si je dois te butter je le ferrais

- Je m'en doute bien, répondit le concerné, mais nous savons tout les deux que tu n'en es pas capable, tu es bien trop inférieur à moi

- A lui seul peut être mais il n'est pas tout seul

Lucy avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle d'intervenir même si elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. S'il se battait pour elle, pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas se battre pour lui? Devait-elle toujours attendre du secours? C'était une mage aussi! Certes pas aussi puissante que Gemma et loin de là mais elle n'était pas seule, elle était avec Sting. Elle s'avança alors pour se placer à la hauteur de son compagnon.

- Tiens donc Sting, on dirait que ta proie se fait des illusions

Sting grinça des dents et ne fut pas plus à l'aise en sentant le regard interrogatif de Lucy sur lui.

- Oh je vois! S'écria Gemma visiblement ravi, tu ne lui as pas dit?

- Fermez la!

- Me dire quoi Sting? Demanda Lucy d'une voix extrêmement douce

Sting se retourna vers la jeune mage et s'approcha d'elle en baissant la tête. Il était temps de passer aux aveux, le moment qu'il redoutait le plus. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé en faire dans cette situation là. Il leva une main, voulant la poser sur sa joue, mais il se résigna en soupirant.

- Pardonne moi Lucy, murmura t-il

Lucy, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait et n'imaginant pas ce qui l'attendait, prit la main encore valide de son dragon slayer et la serra délicatement dans ses mains. Sting ferma les yeux, Dieu que ce contact était agréable! Si chaud, si rassurant... Comment pouvait-il lui dire la vérité?

- Écoute, commença t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, je t'ai menti sur certaines choses.

Gemma éclata de rire devant ce qu'il voyait, il trouvait ça tellement grotesque et pathétique qu'il se demanda si c'était bien le Sting de Sabertooth qui se tenait devant lui.

- Mon Dieu Sting, s'exclama t-il, mais où est donc passé ton comportement de goujat? Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu traites les femmes de cette façon! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai demandé de la séduire!

- Qu..Quoi? Se stupéfia Lucy en lâchant la main de Sting

- Allons je savais que les mages de Fairy Tail étaient stupides mais comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que Sting pouvait réellement s'intéresser à toi?

- Non... Fermez la, dit Sting d'une voix faible face à sa culpabilité qui lui pesait

- Sting.., chuchota Lucy comme si elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle avait entendu

- Puisque Sting n'a pas l'intention de t'en parler, je vais le faire! Après que tu ai trainé Sabertooth dans la boue en battant l'un de nos membres, j'ai chargé Sting d'une mission spéciale. C'était simple, il devait se rapprocher de toi puis d'ôter la vie

Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Alors tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade? Un coup monté? Il s'était joué d'elle? De ses sentiments? Pourquoi ça faisait si mal... Elle ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas mais son cœur hurlait à la mort, comme s'il était transpercé de tout part. Elle avait l'impression de le sentir se décomposer lentement en elle ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier la douleur de la trahison. Elle n'avait donc pas réussit à le faire changer... Les journaux avaient bel et bien raison, c'était un monstre. Un monstre certes mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Il l'avait frappé en plein cœur, il se l'était approprié et à présent il en était le maître.

De son côté, Sting n'était pas dans un meilleur esprit qu'elle. Il regarda sa protégée, la voir avec ce regard vide, la voir si vulnérable et brisée de l'intérieur lui était insupportable. Il maudit son maître, sa guilde, ses membres, lui...

- Est ce que c'est la vérité? Demanda Lucy

- Oui mais..

- Fort bien! Coupa court Gemma à l'échange, si tu veux épargner ta vie Sting j'exige que tu lui ôtes la sienne. Une vie contre une autre, ça me paraît être un bon marché.

- Il est hors de question que je la touche, rugit le blond, allez vous faire foutre!

- Mauvaise réponse, dit froidement le maître chanteur avec un regard colérique, Orga!

Ce dernier n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation et frappa violemment Rogue. Ne s'y attendant pas, Rogue ne pu se protéger et la violence du coup lui fit cracher du sang. Ça s'annonçait mal, très mal.

- Bien! Écoute moi Sting, fais ton choix! Soit tu la tues soit je vous tue tous les trois!

Sting regarda à tour de rôle les personnes présentes dans la salle. Alors c'était comme ça que tout se terminait? Sous le coup du chantage? Lâchement... Pourrait-il seulement se regarder à nouveau dans le miroir après ça? Aurait-il la force de supporter son incapacité, ses faiblesses ainsi mises à nues? Une vie à ôter mais deux de sauver ou trois vies à condamner? Vu comme ça le choix était plutôt vite fait...

Il regarda Lucy qui ne bougeait pas, elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle d'habitude si joyeuse et rayonnante avait adopté une mine grave. De sa main encore valide, Sting caressa le haut du crâne de sa blonde qui ferma les yeux à ce contact.

- Tout n'était pas que mascarade... dit-il à voix basse

A ces mots, le visage de Lucy s'illumina et elle rompit la distance qui les séparait. Le dragon slayer le plus froid et insensible de tout Fiore venait à sa façon de lui montrer ses sentiments et si aujourd'hui était son dernier jour elle voulait partir le cœur léger. Elle l'embrassa alors, ce baiser était bien plus fort que tous les mots qu'ils avaient pu penser. A travers lui ils se disaient tout. Lucy lui disait qu'elle le comprenait, qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de deux autres personnes: si elle devait partir elle partirait seule, l'heure de son dragon slayer n'avait pas encore sonné. Ce dernier lui demandait simplement pardon. Il voulait s'excuser de l'avoir entrainé malgré lui dans toute cette histoire, il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Ils s'aimaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire et Sting n'était pas prêt à prononcer ces mots.

Finalement ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent intensément. Lucy acquiesça doucement.

- Comment peut-on ôter la vie à une fée? Dis le moi Lucy, qui suis-je pour te priver de ta vie?

- La mort ne me fait plus peur, ce n'est qu'un autre chemin, un chemin où je retrouverais mes parents. Et si je dois l'emprunter, je préfère que ce soit grâce à toi.

- Non pas grâce à moi... A cause de moi

- Chut, dit en un souffle Lucy en posant sa main sur la joue du dragon

- Tue la! S'écria Gemma ayant atteint les limites de sa patience

Lucy ferma alors les yeux, attendant que les ailes de la mort veuillent bien la recouvrir mais, elles ne vinrent pas. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et vit que Sting avait disparu. Il se trouvait devant Gemma et sans plus de cérémonie lui lança l'attaque du souffle du dragon de lumière.

- Il est hors de question que je ne me batte pas!

Il enchaina alors avec des attaques de corps à corps que Gemma contra très facilement même s'il avait été touché de plein fouet par la précédente attaque du blond. D'un geste brusque, ce dernier lança une pochette à sa blonde qui la reconnut instantanément. La partie pouvait à présent commencer!

- Ouvre toi, porte du Lion! Loki!

- IL SUFFIT! Hurla Gemma,assez! Je ne laisse personne se jouer de moi et encore me défier de la sorte! Mourrez!

A ces mots, le maître en question se chargea en énergie rendant l'atmosphère très lourde et un aura noir se créa autour de mage.

- Vous allez goûter ma fureur bande de minable!

Sting, Lucy, Loki et Rogue devant une telle puissance ne purent rien faire et c'est avec horreur qu'ils firent que Gemma relâcha toute son énergie dans une immense onde de choc qui les plongea tous dans le noir. Ils s'attendaient tous à être réduits en miette, en poussière et pourtant ils furent surpris de voir qu'ils étaient tous en vie après cette attaque, entourés d'un bouclier jaune lumineux.

La grosse porte avait littéralement volé en éclat et à présent la pièce accueillait de nouveaux visiteurs. Avec des regards méprisants, les membres de Sabertooth jaugèrent les nouveaux intrus. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir une telle visite. Avec le bruit, une bonne partie des membres de Sabertooth de bas rang arrivèrent sur les lieux et entourèrent les nouveaux arrivants, pas très rassurés.

- Tiens tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas ces mages de Fairy Tail? Demanda Gemma en sachant pertinemment la réponse, je suis touché de vous accueillir: Makarov, Erza, Mirajane, Gildartz et Luxus!

Ces derniers affrontèrent les membres de Sabertooth du regard, au moindre geste ils étaient tous prêts à s'entretuer et vu l'escadrille de luxe de Fairy Tail, ce serait un véritable carnage pour Sabertooth même s'il étaient en supériorité numérique.

- Calmez vous, tonna Gemma à ses membres, que puis-je pour vous? Que me vaut cette visite?

- Ne jouez pas l'innocent Gemma, répondit Makarov d'une voix grave et imposante malgré sa petite taille, vous vous en êtes pris à l'une des nôtres.

Lucy ne fut que plus radieuse et soulagée en voyant que ses amis les plus puissants étaient arrivés pour leur venir en aide. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, son courage n'en fut que décuplé. Erza s'approcha d'elle à grand pas et l'étreignit brusquement, elle avait eu tellement peur pour son amie. Lucy lui rendit son étreinte, soulagée de la voir. Elles se séparèrent en se souriant tandis que Loki retourna dans son monde, n'étant plus utile à présent.

- Nos affaires ne vous concernent en rien, répondit Minerva du tac au tac

- Laissez repartir Lucy immédiatement, tonna puissamment Makarov

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers le maître des lieux. Ce dernier fusillait du regard son rival qui le lui rendait bien mais, aucun d'eux ne sourcillait. C'était un combat silencieux qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaitait perdre. Après un moment de silence, Gemma abandonna le combat et regarda autour de lui. Risquerait-il un combat maintenant? Ou fallait-il attendre pour se débarrasser définitivement de toute cette guilde de mage à deux balles? Devait-il attendre d'être plus plus prêts et nombreux pour les exterminer?

- C'est bon Fairy Tail, allez vous en, oui, partez mais à présent sachez qu'entre Sabertooth et Fairy Tail la guerre est officiellement déclarée.

- J'en suis bien navré, dit le mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail, mais vous vous en êtes prit à un membre de notre famille et si vous tachez de vous en reprendre à nous encore une fois, nous n'aurons pas d'autre choix que de riposter.

- Alors préparez vous à riposter, je ne vous laisserais pas m'avoir humilier comme ça sans représailles!

- Pourquoi autant d'enfant devraient-ils mourir pour satisfaire la fierté d'un seul homme? Lui demanda Makarov, est-ce là ce que tu appelles une guilde? Un fou qui joue avec des vies?

- Ne joue pas au sage avec moi Makarov! Tes leçons de moral et toi vous pouvez aller au Diable! Nous serons sans pitié!

- Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons et cette fois ci, dit le petit maître avec un regard noir mais triste, l'un de nous n'en réchappera pas.

- Je creuserais ta tombe et celle de tes membres Makarov! J'en fais le serment!

Préférant l'ignorer, le vieil homme s'avança vers Sting et le regarda d'un air grave. Sting lui rendit son regard puis, soudainement Makarov lui tendit une main.

- Sois le bienvenue à Fairy Tail si tu le souhaites

Toute l'assemblée fut stupéfaite, Sting Eucliffe oserait-il abandonner Sabertooth et se faire membre de Fairy Tail? Pour les mages de rang S qui accompagnait Makarov, ce fut la proposition qui les surprit surtout. Sting regarda Lucy, cette dernière l'observa intensément et espéra silencieusement qu'il prendrait cette chance qu'on lui offrait. C'était un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie et un nouvel avenir qui lui étaitent proposés. Une chance qui ne se représenterait surement plus à lui. Avec un regard déterminé, le dragon slayer serra la main qui lui était tendu d'une poigne forte et sure.

- J'accepte votre proposition.

Le maître de Fairy Tail lui sourit sincèrement, fier de voir une telle détermination chez son nouveau protégé. Il regarda la jeune mage stellaire et celle ci lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant. Finalement les visages stupéfaits des mages de rang S se transformèrent en visages approbateurs: si leur maître pensait qu'il était digne de rejoindre leur guilde, c'est qu'il l'était et ils lui faisaient confiance.

L'homme en question s'avança cette fois ci vers Rogue qui était à terre encadré par Orga. Pendant ce court trajet, Minerva cracha à ses pieds mais il n'en fit rien et intima à Luxus, qui était prêt à se battre pour cet affront, de faire pareil.

- La proposition tient également pour toi Rogue, dit le successeur de Purehito en lui tendant la main, Fairy Tail est prête à t'accueillir.

- Eh t'as vu ça? Demanda Rogue à l'égard de Sting, qui aurait cru qu'on se rangerait comme ça hein?

Le concerné eut un sourire en coin, il n'avait pas tort. Si un jour on leur avait dit qu'ils rejoindraient Fairy Tail, ils n'auraient pas donné cher de la peau de l'individu.

- Mais j'accepte votre proposition.

Il saisit à son tour la main du maître et se redressa. Sans un mot Gildartz s'approcha de l'homme blessé et lui apporta son aide pour le soutenir. En temps normal, Rogue aurait envoyé balader la personne qui voulait l'aider mais cette fois c'était différent. Il ne voulu pas le reconnaître mais il fut tout de même touché de voir cette entraide. Makarov regarda l'ensemble de ses protégés et déclara qu'il était temps de rentrer. Même si Gemma ne disait rien, il bouillonnait sur place: on venait de lui voler deux des siens! Ou plutôt deux des siens avaient trahi l'honneur de sa guilde! Et ça, c'était impardonnable, sa revanche serait terrible.

Sting s'approcha de sa blonde et sans un mot, lui prit la main et suivit le petit groupe vers la sortie. Cette dernière ne brisa pas non plus le silence, n'ayant pas vraiment encore les idées au clair sur toute cette histoire. En effet, ce n'était pas les questions qui lui manquaient.

Ils atteignirent la sortie sans problème, tout le monde sur leur passage s'écarta, étonnés de voir ce groupe d'élite quitter leur guilde comme ça. Personne n'osa interférer: personne n'était assez fou pour ça.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils firent Frosch qui les attendait dehors. Makarov se tourna alors vers son propriétaire.

- Tu as un exceed plutôt courageux et qui rempli bien ses missions, tu peux vraiment être fier de lui.

- Une mission? S'interrogea Sting

- J'ai chargé Fro d'aller demander de l'aide à Fairy Tail, expliqua Rogue, comme je savais pertinemment que tu n'aurais pas le cran de le faire.

- Fro le pensait aussi.

- C'est grâce à lui qu'on est au courant de toute l'histoire, s'écria Mirajane, c'est trop mignon!

Elle avait appuyé ces derniers mots en regardant Lucy et Sting qui fermaient la marche. Sous les regards heureux de ses camarades, Lucy fut un peu gênée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si bien accueillit mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Après tout elle se dit que le plus dur restait encore à venir: Natsu. S'il n'était pas venu c'était pour une raison, elle savait qu'il devait certainement vouloir étriper le dragon, Gemma et tout Sabertooth. S'ils l'avaient emmenés il aurait tout détruit et Fairy Tail aurait encore du payer les travaux de réparation. Avec une pointe d'appréhension, elle se dirigea avec le reste du groupe vers les quartiers de leur guilde. Arrivés sur place, ils ouvrirent la porte et tous les membres présents se retournèrent et arrêtèrent toutes activités. Un verre fut brisé et il ne fallu pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que c'était Natsu qui l'avait cassé d'une main.

- Vous vous foutez de moi?! Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là eux?!

- Natsu! Tonna d'une voix forte Makarov

Alors que ce dernier ignora complétement le vieil homme et voulu asséner une attaque aux intrus, Gildartz l'envoya s'encastrer dans le mur d'une simple pichenette. Pendant ce temps, Mirajane qui avait servi de soutien à Rogue alla l'installer sur une chaise près du bar.

- Wendy, on aurait besoin de toi, lui dit elle d'une voix douce et mélodieuse, s'il te plait

La jeune dragon slayer ne fit aucun commentaire et se précipita sur le jeune homme mal en point pour lui prodiguer des soins.

Makarov se posta sur le bar tandis que Sting et Lucy restèrent prêts de la sortie. Le reste du groupe allèrent s'installer, sachant pertinemment que des explications allaient tombés. Gildartz lui, s'occupa de garder Natsu prêt de lui pour éviter un cataclysme.

- Bien les enfants, comme certains le savent déjà, les rapports entre nous et Sabertooth sont plutôt conflictuels. Depuis que Lucy a brillamment battu Minerva aux grands jeux magiques, ces derniers ne rêvaient plus qu'à une chose: se venger. De ce fait, Gemma a ordonné à Sting Eucliffe de se rapprocher de Lucy pour finir par l'excécuter.

- Enfoiré! Tu t'es joué d'elle! Hurla Natsu, t'es un homme mort!

Gildartz soupira et fini par le menacer de l'envoyer voir le plafond de plus prêt s'il ne se calmait pas et n'écoutait pas. Ce dernier, en ronchonnant et en jetant un regard noir à Sting, regard qu'il lui rendit, exécuta les ordres. Le maître reprit la parole.

- Toutefois nous pouvons nous estimer heureux que cet enfant eusse été assez sage pour avoir épargné notre Lucy. Avec les récents évènements pour attenter à la vie de Lucy j'ai prit la décision de proposer à ces garçons une place comme membre de la guilde. J'estime que leur faire échapper à la mort et aux tortures pour trahison est un remerciement pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour l'une des membres de cette famille.

Tous les membres acquiescèrent, ils avaient tous été plus ou moins mis au courant de l'histoire et même si certains étaient plus méfiants que d'autre, dans l'ensemble ils étaient tous prêts à accueillir les nouveaux venus en mettant le passé de côté. Tous sauf Natsu qui lui s'opposait sauvagement à les considérer comme des frères, comment toute la guilde pouvait leur faire confiance? Et si c'était encore une fois un coup monté?

Toute la guilde s'agglutina autour des nouveaux venus pendant que Wendy répara rapidement la main de Sting. Ils se firent assaillir de question. Les deux nouveaux, loin d'être habitués à ce genre d'atmosphère furent d'abord mal à l'aise. Puis, petit à petit, ils baissèrent leur garde et savourèrent ce nouvel environnement chaleureux. Jamais ils n'avaient eut la chance d'être entourés comme ça, ils ne connaissaient pas tout ces gens et pourtant ils se sentaient plutôt bien en leur compagnie.

Lucy quant à elle resta plutôt à l'écart, ses questions toujours bien en tête. Natsu s'approcha d'elle, il était soulagé de la revoir. Il s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda sans rien dire puis il posa amicalement sa main sur la sienne. Personne ne vint les déranger, ils étaient bien trop occupés avec les nouveaux venus et personne ne voulait troubler leurs retrouvailles. Le dragon slayer blond garda tout de même un œil sur les deux jeunes mages mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'extirper du groupe dans l'immédiat.

- Alors tu l'aimes..., demanda d'un ton neutre Natsu

Lucy fut un peu déstabilisée par sa question mais essaya de ne rien laisser transparaître.

- Je crois que oui Natsu...

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'as épargné pour ça? Parce qu'il ressent peut être quelque chose?

La claque partie en un éclair et le garçon se retrouva avec la joue bien rouge. Un silence se fit dans la guilde et tout le monde fut étonné de voir que Lucy avait giflé Natsu. Non pas que ce ne soit pas habituel mais dans des conditions de retrouvailles, ça l'était. Il baissa la tête en s'excusant, honteux des paroles qu'il avait dit sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il racontait.

- Où étais tu quand j'ai failli être violée et tuée la nuit dernière? Chuchota t-elle, où étais tu quand j'avais besoin d'aide?

- Pardonne moi Lucy, pardonne moi de ne pas avoir su te protéger, contrairement à lui. J'espère que tu seras heureuse.

Sentant que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et se refusant de pleurer en public, Lucy sortit de la guilde à pas vifs. Personne ne bougea jusqu'à ce que Sting s'avança vers Natsu.

- Écoute je sais que tu me hais, que tu m'en veux d'avoir pu la faire souffrir mais sache que ta haine envers moi ne peut pas être plus forte que celle que j'éprouve pour moi même. Laisse moi me racheter, je veux sincèrement racheter mes fautes.

- On fait tous des erreurs, déclara solennellement Makarov, l'important c'est de s'en rendre compte et de faire en sorte de les réparer.

- Tu lui as sauvé la vie, dit Natsu en baissant la tête, je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir été là quand je ne l'étais pas. Si tu peux apporter le bonheur que Lucy mérite soit. Mais si tu la fais souffrir, je n'aurais aucune pitié à te tuer.

- Je ne prendrais pas ce risque. Il sera inutile de lui faire du tort pour que je puisse te mettre la raclée de ta vie.

A ces mots, Natsu releva les yeux avec un lueur étincelante digne d'un combattant. Sting avait réussit à trouver les mots pour le provoquer et son arrogance plaisait bien à Natsu. Lui qui adorait combattre il venait de trouver quelqu'un qui avait l'air de partager la même passion. Il n'aurait peut être plus besoin de harceler Gildartz ou Luxus pour un combat s'il avait un adversaire comme Sting! Avec un sourire arrogant et joyeux il lui tendit la main.

- Quand tu veux Sting!

- Prends garde à toi Salamander! Répondit Sting en lui attrapant le bras et en lui renvoyant son sourire carnassier.

Finalement, ces deux là avaient peut être plus que Lucy en commun...

- Je crois qu'en attendant, quelqu'un a besoin de toi, déclara Natsu en montrant la porte qu'avait emprunté Lucy du menton

Avec un franc sourire, le dragon slayer de lumière acquiesça et sortit en courant. Oui, quelqu'un avait besoin de lui et il était temps pour lui de commencer à réparer ses erreurs.


	7. Chapter 7 : Montre moi la vie

Chapitre 7: Montre moi la vie

- Je crois qu'en attendant, quelqu'un a besoin de toi, déclara Natsu en montrant la porte qu'avait empruntée Lucy du menton

Avec un franc sourire, le dragon slayer de lumière acquiesça et sortit en courant. Oui, quelqu'un avait besoin de lui et il était temps pour lui de commencer à réparer ses erreurs.

Sous les sourires satisfaits et bienveillants de la guilde, Sting s'élança à la poursuite de sa belle blonde. Une fois dehors il se rendit compte qu'une fine pluie tombait. Sans y faire plus attention, il huma l'air afin de retrouver le délicieux et si enivrant parfum de Lucy. L'humidité rendit sa tâche plus compliquée mais il fini par la localiser à l'est à une centaine de mètre de la guilde. Sans une once d'hésitation il suivi son instinct de chasseur de dragon. Il courrait à perdre haleine, la pluie battant son visage, le visage d'un homme nouveau. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui dirait quand il la retrouverait et il s'en fichait! L'important était de la retrouver, de la sentir prêt de lui et de ne plus la quitter.

Lucy de son côté s'avançait sur le pont qui passait au dessus d'une rivière dont les eaux étaient plutôt tumultueuses. Pourquoi Natsu réagissait-il comme ça? Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas confiance? C'était son meilleur ami et pourtant elle avait eu l'impression de parler à un étranger qui ne la connaissait pas... Elle comprenait qu'il soit inquiet pour elle, sachant la passé de Sting avec les femmes et le meurtre de son dragon, mais si elle pouvait lui redonner une chance pourquoi lui ne le pouvait-il pas? Ses larmes se mélangèrent avec les gouttes de pluie qui glissaient le long de son visage et elle leva la tête au ciel, fermant les yeux. Juvia était-elle émue? Était-elle triste à cause de Grey qui venait encore une fois de la repousser? Ou était-elle effrayée par la guerre qui s'annonçait?

Lucy d'un geste rageur s'appuya sur le rebord du pont et se prit la tête entre les mains, ses ongles se plantant dans ses cheveux: toute cette histoire était sa faute. De combien de morts allait-elle être responsable?

Sting s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'il arriva à l'une des extrémités du pont et qu'il vit, avec soulagement, sa mage céleste. Tout autour d'eux était désert, la pluie faisant passer l'envie de se promener, même dans une ville aussi jolie que Crocus et même aux plus téméraires.

Doucement il s'approcha d'elle, l'eau de la rivière couvrant ses pas et cachant ainsi sa présence à Lucy. Lorsqu'il fut derrière elle, il attendit quelques secondes puis voyant qu'elle se torturait mentalement il se colla à elle, plaquant son torse humide mais chaud à son dos. Il n'hésita pas un instant et nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa belle, heureux de retrouver ce parfum qu'il aimait tant et pour qui il avait tout quitté. D'abord surprise de ce brusque contact Lucy se détendit en reconnaissant cette chaleur si familière. Il était là, il avait tout abandonné pour elle, il avait bravé l'interdit pour lui sauver la vie, il lui avait prouvé qu'elle était spéciale en laissant tout tomber.

- Ne pleure pas... Lucy

Doucement elle se retourna et leva lentement les yeux vers son compagnon. Elle leva une main vers son visage et repoussa une mèche mouillée du garçon sur le côté, pouvant ainsi admirer son visage. Dans un geste, qui paru être une infinité pour Sting, la jeune blonde approcha ses lèvres de celles du dragon slayer avant de finalement les sceller. Le baiser fut d'abord très doux, rassurant et amoureux puis, ne pouvant se retenir, Sting l'approfondit en attirant encore plus la mage stellaire vers lui. Celle ci ne broncha pas le moins du monde et demanda même la permission pour forcer sa bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une danse endiablée et passionnée leur exposant à l'un comme l'autre l'étendue de leurs sentiments. Ils rompirent finalement leur baiser et Sting plaqua sa protégée contre lui. Elle était à lui, il avait fait des sacrifices mais en voyant le trésor qu'il avait dans les bras il su qu'il avait bien fait. Pour un homme tel que lui, la chance que lui offrait le ciel en lui donnant cette fille était inespérée. Il lui embrassa le haut du front puis lui prit la main pour la ramener à la guilde, au sec. Cependant elle ne se laissa pas entrainer. Sting s'arrêta à son tour, il n'était pas surpris: il savait qu'ils devaient s'expliquer et qu'ils ne pourraient pas passer au travers.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de ta mission plus tôt?

Sting soupira, se remémorer les événements passés ne lui était pas très plaisant mais il fallait bien que tout soit mis au clair s'il espérait engager une relation avec la blondinette. S'il voulait vraiment changer, il ne pouvait pas partir son couple sur des mensonges, des zones d'ombres. Non, il devait jouer carte sur table.

- Je n'ai pas su tout de suite que tu ne me laissais pas indifférent, je te trouvais jolie mais sans plus quoi. Un bon coup ni plus ni moins.

Lucy arqua un sourcil mais le laissa continuer sans rien dire.

- Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le temps, toi et moi on se connaissait pas. Mais rien qu'avec le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec toi c'était bizarre... T'étais pas comme les autres, y'avait un truc en toi qui... Enfin voilà

- Qui?

- Qui me touchait... T'es tellement mignonne et innocente que c'était pas humain de vouloir te briser! Pour la première fois, j'ai commencé à douter de moi, de ce qui était juste ou pas et petit à petit je me suis résigné, je pouvais pas te faire de mal.

Il avait dit ça en détournant la tête sur la côté et en mettant les mains dans les poches, comme un gamin qui venait d'avouer quelque chose de bien mais qui en coutait à sa fierté de mâle. Lucy fut attendrie par ses aveux et le regarda amoureusement.

- Après y'a Rogue qui a décidé de s'en mêler pour sauver ma peau, lui il avait compris avant moi que j'aurai du mal à faire cette fichue mission! Alors il a engagé les types qui t'ont agressé et m'a prévenu juste à temps pour que je puisse te sauver la mise et passer pour un héros. Il savait que ce serait suffisant pour te faire tomber amoureuse de moi et comme ça c'était plus facile pour moi de réaliser la mission. Moins de regret si j'avais moins le temps de te connaître.

Lucy encaissa la nouvelle sans rien dire même si elle avait du mal à avaler tout ça. Alors en fait tout ce qu'il avait vécu était un ensemble de coup monté, rien n'était vraiment vrai. Certes il lui avait sauvé la vie mais tout ça était programmé. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle appréciait sa sincérité et que c'était une belle preuve de changement mais avait-elle vraiment envie de tout savoir?

- Et voilà tu sais tout...

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, la pluie battait son plein et ils étaient désormais trempés jusqu'aux os. Lucy s'approcha de Sting, d'un air déterminé.

- Et maintenant? Tu doutes encore un peu? Es-tu sur de m'aimer?

- Lucy Heartfillia, répondit le dragon de lumière sans hésiter, crois tu que je me serais battu contre mon maître, que je me serais soulevé contre les règles de ma guilde, que j'aurais quitté ma guilde pour venir à Fairy Tail si je ne ressentait rien pour toi? Si ce n'était pas le cas crois tu vraiment que je me serais donné tout ce mal?

- Et si tout ça n'était qu'un grand coup monté composé d'une multitude d'autres coups montés? Demanda Lucy après un moment de silence

- Tu réfléchis trop... Je ne te demande qu'une chose: redonne moi une chance. Maintenant que tu sais tout on peut repartir à zéro enfin si tu le souhaites... Dans ma vie j'ai fait de belles conneries, j'ai tué, j'ai torturé, j'ai fait souffrir des tas de personnes et jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner mais j'ai le reste de ma vie pour tenter de me racheter.

- Tu penses vraiment que je puisse t'absoudre de tes pêchés? Murmura la mage

- Et toi? Penses tu pouvoir le faire? Répondit Sting sur la même ton

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai entendu tellement de choses sur toi

- Je sais Lucy, je sais mais ne penses tu pas que j'ai le droit à une autre chance? Ne penses tu pas que même le pire des hommes ne puisse pas avoir le droit d'estomper ses regrets?

- Tu n'es pas le pire des hommes... Les années à venir je veux les passer avec toi, je veux pouvoir t'apporter la paix que tu demandes, je veux pouvoir te libérer de tes tourments... Je peux lire en toi, je peux voir toute la peine que tu renfermes et je veux pouvoir d'apporter ce dont tu manques terriblement... Je veux t'apporter la vie, je veux t'apporter ses trésors, ses joies, ses peines

- Lucy...

- Je te libérais de tes démons, dit-elle d'une voix déterminée

- Tu sembles si vulnérable et fragile mais tellement forte et sure de toi à la fois. C'est fou ça... Pourras-tu seulement en avoir la force? Crois tu que tu puisses y parvenir?

- Si je suis seule je ne pourrais pas mais je ne le suis pas... Nous sommes deux et ensemble nous y arriverons, c'est une promesse que je veux te faire.

Comme pour fêter cette promesse, la pluie cessa et les rayons du soleil traversèrent les nuages pour éclairer le pont de pierre. Baignée par cette chaude lumière, Lucy ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce pâle halo de lumière doré sur sa peau. Oui elle lui donnerait une chance, oui elle se battrait pour lui faire oublier son passé troublé, oui elle savait que cet homme, aussi détestable qu'il avait pu être, en valant la peine. Si le destin lui avait envoyé ce signe, elle se devait de lui venir en aide. Elle savait bien que la tâche serait ardue mais il y avait bien plus désagréable comme tâche... Elle l'arracherait des ténèbres coûte que coûte!

- ILS S'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEEEE NT!

Surpris par cette intervention, les deux mages découvrirent toute la bande d'exceed qui les espionnaient derrière un lampadaire non loin de là. Lucy vit rouge et courut après le chat bleu qu'elle attrapa sans trop de difficulté. Une fois dans ses bras elle lui étira les joues en lui hurlant dessus avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Le nouveau spectacle plut beaucoup à Fro qui applaudit, ravi de s'être trouvé une nouvelle bande d'amis. Sting de son côté sourit: il ne connaissait pas cette ambiance, ces rires sonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles mais il était certain qu'il pourrait vite s'y habituer tellement c'était agréable. Il rejoignit son ami puis sans prévenir l'embarqua sous un bras à l'horizontal, prise qui la força à relâcher Happy qui se tenait les joues en pleurant.

- T'as pas fini de martyriser ce pauvre chat?

- Qu..Quoi? Mais c'est lui qui à commencer!

- Fro le pense aussi!

Toute la petite bande éclata de rire, même Sting qui termina par se laisser aller. Fro et Lucy furent étonnés de le voir rigoler mais furent heureux de voir qu'il s'amusait bien. Lucy le trouva encore plus beau lorsqu'il était heureux, voir les traits de son visage se desserrer le rendait que plus attirant!A présent, il faisait parti de la famille, c'était un membre de Fairy Tail.

Ils reprirent finalement la direction de leur quartier, étant mouillée Lucy informa les chats qu'elle allait se rendre dans sa chambre pour pouvoir se changer et éviter d'être malade. Sting annonça qu'il allait faire pareil et qu'ils les rejoindraient plus tard. Ainsi, ils se séparèrent et reprirent chacun leur route.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côté à côté vers les quartiers de Lucy, cette dernière nicha sa main dans celle du dragon slayer qui fut un peu décontenancé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de contact avec ses conquêtes. C'était innocent, doux et agréable. Sans rien dire, il resserra la main de sa douce et profita de sa présence qu'il aimait tant. Le soleil étant revenu, plusieurs curieux sortirent de chez eux pour aller se balader ou encore faire des courses pour midi. Certains se retournaient au passage du couple, surpris de voir Fairy Tail et Sabertooth main dans la main, surtout pour ces demoiselles. Le couple en question les ignora, préférant rester dans leur monde à eux.

Arrivés à destination, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Lucy et sans plus de cérémonie Sting se laissa tomber sur son lit. Lucy le regarda en souriant puis alla se chercher des habits secs.

- Tu te changes pas ici? Demanda Sting visiblement déçu en la voyant aller à la salle de bain

- Rêve espèce de pervers! Lui répondit Lucy avec un clin d'œil avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain

Sting soupira en secouant la tête, bon sang ce qu'il adorait cette fille! Avec elle il sentait qu'il pouvait être vraiment lui même, se laisser aller sans se préoccuper des apparences, sans abuser évidemment. Le moment de révélation qu'ils avaient eu avant l'avait poussé à se montrer plus sentimental qu'il n'avait jamais été et c'était loin d'être une habitude chez lui. Aussi maintenant, son caractère revenait au galop et il restait un homme. Un homme amoureux qui plus est. Comme le voulait la coutume, Lucy passa un temps interminable à la salle de bain, s'ennuyant fermement le dragon entreprit de farfouiller un peu dans sa chambre. Il passa un rapide coup d'œil rapide sur les habits de la blonde, observa attentivement son trousseau de clé jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une photo. Elle ne devait pas être très vieille, un an au maximum. Dessus, il remarqua Lucy entourée de toute sa guilde qui était vraisemblablement réunie pour fêter son anniversaire. Sur l'image, il reconnu Erza qui tenait fermement et amoureusement un fraiser, Natsu et Grey qui étreignaient amicalement la jeune blonde mais aussi les deux autres dragon slayer et les exceeds sans oublier les mages de rangs S et le maître. Pour ce qui était des autres, il ne savait pas vraiment de qui il s'agissait mais se rappelait vaguement d'en avoir vu certain à la guilde. Ces investigations furent interrompues par Lucy qui sorti de la salle de bain, portant un short en jeans et un top décolleté vert anis. Étendant ses habits mouillés sur le lit pour les faire sécher, elle s'approcha alors de son invité et sourit en voyant la photo qu'il avait en main.

- T'as l'air heureuse...

- Il m'avait organisé une fête surprise pour mon anniversaire, c'était la première fois que je me suis autant amusée à mon anniversaire depuis la mort de mes parents.

Sting fut surpris de la voir parler de ses défunts parents avec un tel sourire, il se promit qu'un jour il lui en demanderait plus à leur sujet mais il ne voulait pas gâcher l'ambiance pour le moment. Il s'approcha d'elle, laissant tomber la photo et prit Lucy dans ses bras en la berçant.

- Je t'aime... souffla Lucy dans un murmure presque inaudible

Sting ne répondit rien, ce n'était pas son truc les déclarations d'amour et il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui et il devait bien avouer que jamais il n'avait prononcé ces mots. Il les avait entendu plus d'une fois mais ça ne l'avait jamais autant réchauffé le cœur et touché que maintenant.

- Et moi j'adore ta lingerie

Lucy, faussement vexée lui donna un coup sur la tête en l'engueulant pour avoir fouiller sa valise. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à entendre un "Je t'aime" sortir de la bouche de Sting Eucliffe comme ça, aussi rapidement. Mais malgré ça elle savait qu'il l'aimait et lui disait à sa manière.

- Bon! Maintenant que Monsieur Sting Eucliffe a terminé sa petite enquête peut être daignera t-il sortir de ma chambre pour aller dans la sienne se changer?

- Pas besoin, je suis solide moi! Je voulais juste t'accompagner dans ta chambre, il faut plus que de la flotte pour me faire quelque chose! Et puis je me vois mal me pointer à Sabertooth récupérer mes affaires...

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point là... Tant pis! Lucy ne doutait pas qu'il puisse aisément se racheter de quoi se vêtir, il ne devait pas à avoir de mal à payer son loyer à la fin du mois comme elle lui! Elle le mit donc dehors à coup de pied dans le derrière pour lui faire payer son arrogance, qu'elle aimait bien plus qu'elle ne l'avouerait un jour, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le centre des quartiers de Fairy Tail.

Une fois devant, ils entrèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour les féliciter du couple qu'il formait. L'ego du dragon slayer, ainsi flatté, failli exploser quand il lança un sourire fier à l'assemblée et rapprocha Lucy de lui pour bien montrer qu'elle était à lui et qu'il n'accepterait pas d'écart de la part des autres mages. Mirajane et Levy s'élancèrent à l'unisson sur leur amie et Sting eu juste le temps de s'écarter face à cet assaut qui propulsa Lucy à terre.

Sting soupira en souriant et se dirigea vers Rogue au comptoir qui lui tapa dans la main.

- Bien joué mec!

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et se permit de finir la choppe de bière de Rogue qui ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à parler avec Gajeel. C'était plutôt sympa comme guilde, ils semblaient tous complétement barjos mais il se sentait en famille... Pour la première fois il se sentit à sa place, il savait qu'il était là où il devait être, là où on avait besoin de lui se dit-il en regardant Lucy.

En parlant de cette dernière, elle avait finalement été libérée de ses deux furies d'amies qui lui demandaient des détails sur sa relation avec le grand Sting Eucliffe.

- SSSSSSSSSSSSSTIIIIIIIIIIIIIN G! Bats toi! Hurla Natsu, une boule de feu à la main

Toutefois il ne pu atteindre sa cible car un énorme poing s'abattit sur sa tête, un poing appartenant au maître de la guilde qui était tranquillement assis sur le comptoir avec Asuka.

- NATSU! On ne se bat pas à l'intérieur! Tu fais suffisamment de dégât comme ça alors tu attendras d'être chez toi pour en faire!

Natsu, toujours à terre à manger le parquet, se retourna lentement, très très lentement en sentant l'aura noir qui provenait de derrière lui. Son visage vira radicalement d'expression et il vit avec terreur une Erza en colère.

- NATSU! On ne se bat pas avec ses amis!

Avec un cri d'effroi il se remit debout et entoura Sting d'une accolade chaleureusement amicale voulant montrer qu'ils étaient amis. Sting n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce contact ou même de ce manège l'envoya balader et s'écraser sur le mur le plus proche.

- T'as cru qu'on était pote Salamander ou quoi?

Le dragon de lumière qui ne connaissait pas les habitudes des membres de la guilde apprit alors que Erza détestait la violence entre amis et que pour elle, Natsu et lui étaient amis. De ce fait, il rejoignit également Natsu sur le mur. Nouveau ou pas, on ne frappait pas ses amis!

En voyant les dégâts, le maître pleura en se demandant pourquoi il avait amené un nouveau Natsu dans la guilde et comment il allait payer les dégâts.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, tout le monde récupérant pour les épreuves à venir. D'ailleurs, suite au changement de guilde de Sting et Rogue, les organisateurs du tournoi avaient accordé trois jours de repos pour toutes les guildes, le temps de tout remettre en ordre administrativement.

Alors que Sting et Rogue discutait à une table de tout ce qui leur était arrivé et de l'avenir, Natsu s'approcha de Lucy et lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention alors qu'elle parlait avec Erza et Cana. La mage céleste ne dit rien et se leva, suivant Natsu jusqu'à une table un peu plus à l'écart. Ils s'y installèrent et Natsu regarda ses mains qu'il avait jointes sur la table. La blonde voyant son malaise lui posa une main rassurante dessus. A l'autre bout de la pièce, le dragon de lumière regardait la scène d'un œil perplexe, il était prêt à intervenir si Natsu faisait un geste de plus. Rien que les voir se tenir la main amicalement le rendait jaloux, c'était un chasseur de dragon et il n'était pas prêteur. C'était sa propriété et personne n'avait le droit de se l'approprier, encore moins un autre dragon slayer! Rogue eu un sourire en coin en voyant que son camarade commençait à ressentir des sentiments nouveaux.

- Pardonne moi Luce, je voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dit, je me suis pas comporté comme un meilleur ami

- C'est rien Natsu...

- Je veux juste pas qu'il te fasse du mal, je veux te protéger et t'éviter une déception, dit-il d'une voix douce, c'est mon job de meilleur ami non? Mais si tu lui fais confiance et veux lui donner une seconde chance alors soit! Je te suis Lucy!

Il lança un magnifique sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à sa meilleure amie, sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Ils se levèrent et se prirent dans les bras, ils étaient meilleurs amis et ne pouvaient pas être en froid! Ils n'avaient également pas besoin de plus de mots pour se comprendre, ils savaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin de savoir l'un sur l'autre.

Cette étreinte amicale ne plut pas vraiment à un certain dragon slayer qui grogna en se levant et en se dirigeant vers les deux amis. Il allait attraper Natsu par le col pour lui dire sa façon de penser quand ce dernier se retourna avec un sourire triomphant!

- Allez! Bats toi Sting!

- Qu..Quoi? S'exclama Sting qui venait de comprendre que Natsu l'avait énervé en toute connaissance de cause, tu t'es foutu de moi!

- Ahaha! Allez donne tout ce que... Ah Erza!

Avalant tous les deux leur salive avec difficulté, ils se prirent directement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Personne ne marchait sur les pieds à Sting enfin en temps normal mais pour Erza c'était une autre histoire... Il devait reconnaître que pour une fois il avait bien prit le pli et n'osait pas vraiment tenir tête à Erza. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais cette femme lui donnait froid dans le dos lorsqu'elle était en colère. Il ne la connaissait pas particulièrement bien encore mais quelque chose lui disait que se la mettre à dos n'était pas une idée brillante...

Leur petit manège fut bientôt interrompu par des cris de surprise de Sting et Rogue qui tombèrent à genoux, se tenant leur marque de Sabertooth. Toute la guilde s'agglutina autour d'eux, anxieux de ce qui leur arrivait.

- C'est rien, dit Sting en crachant quelques jurons entre ses dents, c'est juste Gemma qui nous ôte la marque de Sabertooth. Vous voulez une photo?

Les minutes qui suivirent furent plutôt douloureuses pour les deux dragons slayer, en effet se faire ôter sa marque est un phénomène difficile puisque la peau était brûlée à vif pour ôter le dessin et Gemma ne leur épargnait rien. Lucy était au côté de son blond, attendant comme les autres que le processus prennent fin. Dans un dernier cri étouffé la marque disparu définitivement des dragons slayers qui haletaient au sol.

Après que la douleur les ai quitté, ils se redressèrent, leur fierté un peu touchée par cette état de faiblesse en public. Mais personne ne se moqua d'eux comme ça aurait été le cas pour les membres de Sabertooth. Au contraire, tout le monde avait réellement l'air inquiet pour eux, ils étaient nouveaux mais toute la communauté veillait sur eux. S'ils n'avaient pas cette fierté de dragon slayer ils auraient surement montrer qu'ils étaient émus mais pour le coup, ils se contentèrent de le penser et de l'être.

- Et alors? On a pas le droit à notre nouvelle marque papy? Demanda Sting à l'attention de Makarov

- Modère tes paroles gamin, répondit le concerné avec un sourire vicieux mais franc, je suis encore assez jeune pour t'envoyer au tapis!

- On verra ça à l'occasion en attendant..

Le concerné se mit de côté, montrant son épaule où autrefois était fièrement dessiné la marque des tigres à dent de sabre. Rogue en fit de même, déterminé à se mettre lui aussi au service de Fairy Tail. Approuvant la décision et prêt à faire d'eux des membres, Makarov exécuta divers gestes rapides avant que des cercles lumineux se posèrent sur les corps de deux dragons slayer. Le processus ne prit que quelques secondes et quand la lumière s'estompa, tous purent voir la marque de leur guilde dessiné sur leur deux nouvelles recrues et pas les moindre!

Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney! Il eut des exclamations, des applaudissements, des accolades et la journée se termina dans une ambiance festive et bien arrosée, loin des problèmes qu'ils allaient devoir affronter.


	8. Chapter 8 : Le défi

Chapitre 8: Le défi

Après la soirée qu'ils avaient vécu, Lucy et Sting étaient repartis dans les quartiers de Lucy, qui seraient aussi ceux de Sting le temps du tournoi, à défaut d'autre chose. Cette alternative ne déplaisait pas le moins du monde au dragon de lumière qui, intérieurement, plaignait son coéquipier Rogue qui allait devoir s'arranger avec le dragon slayer d'acier. Deux dragons slayer dans la même chambre risquait de faire des étincelles mais ce n'était pas vraiment son problème. Il était plutôt préoccupé par les mauvaises intentions de Sabertooth et de ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire par vengeance. Il soupira puis s'adossa à la fenêtre, attendant que sa partenaire daigne sortir de la douche. Il était plus inquiet pour elle qu'il ne le laissait transparaitre, un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui, même s'il avait l'impression d'être vulnérable, le rendait plus humain. Finalement Fairy Tail n'était pas la guilde d'idiots qu'il croyait, ils étaient tous un peu étranges mais il y régnait une ambiance chaleureuse et familiale. Familiale... Famille... Un mot qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis qu'il avait tué son propre dragon, mis à part Rogue qui était un peu comme un frère il n'avait plus été entouré comme ça depuis de nombreuses années. A présent, il avait la responsabilité de sa propre famille, il était responsable de Lucy et pour la première fois il se rendit compte de la vraie valeur d'une vie.

Il fut soudainement interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit sa douce ouvrir la porte. Il se retourna et avala difficilement sa salive en la voyant simplement habillée d'un short moulant et d'un débardeur. Elle avait un corps à damner un saint et lui allait devoir se contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus! Lucy rougit un peu devant le regard brillant et brulant de Sting et s'avança vers le lit comme si de rien n'était. Sting essaya de se reprendre un peu et entra à son tour dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il en ressorti, enfila un simple caleçon et alla rejoindre sa colocataire. Cette dernière était couchée sur le côté paisiblement mais tressailli lorsque la couette fut soulevée puis remise. Elle ne dormait pas vraiment et elle se rendit bien compte de la présence du dragon slayer dans son lit. Lui, tout naturellement, colla son torse au dos de la jeune femme et encercla sa taille d'une main ferme mais douce. Cette dernière senti son rythme cardiaque augmenter et elle trembla faiblement. La dernière fois qu'un homme avait posé une main sur elle comme ça c'était lors de la nuit où elle avait failli être violée. Elle savait que là c'était une situation bien différente, c'était Sting et il ne faisait rien d'autre que de poser sa main sur elle mais elle ne pouvait pas refouler les mauvais souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle se rappela les moindres détails de l'incident de la nuit maudite, ces mains dégoutantes sur son corps, ces regards et ces rires gras et repoussants.

Sting senti que sa compagne était tendue et paniquée, il enleva sa main et se releva sur le lit pour l'observer. Elle tremblait et était à présent recroquevillée sur elle même, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. C'était un homme d'action et il n'était pas vraiment doué pour réconforter ou comprendre les gens. D'un geste lent il posa la main sur l'épaule de Lucy puis la força à se tourner vers lui. Il se heurta à une résistance de la jeune blonde mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire et mis plus de force dans son geste, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il réussit à la tourner mais elle enfouit son visage dans le coussin: elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça, faible. Sting grogna, mécontent qu'elle ne daigne pas le regarder.

- Oy Lucy...

Elle se calma un peu en entendant la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait et lâcha un profond soupir.

- Désolée, c'est rien je suis juste fatiguée

- Me prends pas pour un con, qu'est ce que t'as?

- C'est rien je te dis!

Sting commença à perdre patience et d'un geste brusque retourna la jeune blonde et se mit à califourchon sur elle en lui maintenant les mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Surprise par ce brusque changement de comportement, Lucy se figea et fixa son hôte du regard. Malgré elle, elle se mit à trembler sous le poids des souvenirs qui revenaient la hanter. Ne pouvant plus garder tous ces mauvais souvenirs pour elle, Lucy flancha et avoua ce qui la tracassait, un peu honteuse de ne pas être plus forte psychologiquement.

- Je sais pas ce que j'ai... Dès que tu m'as touché je me suis souvenue de ces hommes qui voulaient jouer avec mon corps, je les revois, je les entends et..

- Chut, chut c'est bon chérie je crois que je vois le tableau

Il relâcha les mains de la jeune mage et les posa à plat sur le matelas. Doucement, il s'approcha de l'oreille de Lucy et entreprit de lui parler sur un ton rassurant.

- Lucy... Je ne suis pas ces types, ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal je t'en donne ma parole. Laisse moi t'aider à les oublier, je passerais mes mains sur ton corps pour le laver des traces impures qu'ils ont laissé.

Il avait ponctué ses mots en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres fruitées de la jeune femme, juste un effleurement, rien d'agressif mais totalement doux et apaisant. Lucy sembla se détendre mais elle se remit à trembler bien vite.

- Chut Lucy... Calme toi, c'est moi je ne veux pas te faire de mal je suis là pour veiller sur toi.

- Je suis sale.

- Non, non Lucy tu ne l'es pas, tu es belle.

Entendre ces simples mots, venant du grand Sting Eucliffe engendra un élan de courage et de force de la part de la jeune blonde. Elle décida de se reprendre en main et se calma petit à petit, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du dragon slayer et dedans elle vu de l'inquiétude. Elle fut surprise de voir un tel sentiment dans son regard et en fut quelque peu désarçonnée, il était vraiment craquant comme ça.

- Fais moi oublier, s'il te plait Sting...

Pour réponse, ce dernier se pencha à nouveau sur sa douce et l'embrassa plus fortement cette fois ci. Il sentit son cœur s'enflammer, son corps s'embrasa lorsque la femme qu'il surplombait posa ses petites mains sur le torse du mage. Il voulait assouvir les pulsions qui parcouraient son corps, laisser s'évader le désir qu'il ressentait, il voulait la faire sienne et ôter ses craintes. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie il se retint il ne voulait pas la briser et voulait prendre le temps de bien faire les choses. Aussi, dans un effort surnaturel il refoula ses pulsions et se contenta d'embrasser sa fée. Cette dernière était totalement en confiance, elle laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de son homme, curieuse de s'aventurer sur un terrain nouveau pour elle. Elle s'étonna elle même de ne pas être plus timide ou alors au contraire plus farouche et l'envoyer dormir au sol. Au Diable ces pensées! Il fallait profiter du moment qu'on leur offrait et celui ci était d'or. Le temps passait et ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, en s'échangeant caresses et baisers, pour se tenir chaud. Il n'avait pas mentit, les mains qu'il passait sur son corps recouvraient celles qu'elle avait pu ressentir auparavant. Finalement, ils arrêtèrent leur moment de complicité et tendresse pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Avant de partir dans l'autre monde, Lucy crut entendre une dernière phrase mais elle ne savait pas si c'était son imagination ou la réalité. Néanmoins, imaginaire ou réel, elle s'endormit le cœur léger.

- Tu n'es pas sale, tu es magnifique

_Le lendemain matin_

Le soleil se leva, envoyant ainsi ses tendres rayons illuminer les visages des deux blonds encore endormis. Ils étaient paisiblement blottis l'un contre l'autre, profitant inconsciemment de la chaleur de leur partenaire et du soleil. Ce fut Lucy qui se réveilla en première, elle avait le front niché dans le cou de Sting et lui avait entouré sa taille d'une main ferme et possessive. Elle le regarda longuement, elle avait de la chance de l'avoir, lui qui avait tout laissé tomber pour elle... Elle releva la tête et entreprit d'embrasser l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle entreprit ensuite de se lever pour s'habiller mais une main attrapa son poignet et elle se retrouva bien vite à califourchon sur son hôte.

- Reste

- On doit aller à la guilde, imagine si Sabertooth passait à l'attaque et qu'on était pas là!

- Hum d'accord d'accord deux minutes

Il laissa glisser Lucy sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse se lever et tel un gamin, il s'emmitoufla sous la couette. Lucy sourit devant cette scène un peu irréel, Sting Eucliffe était un grand gamin flemmard! Qui aurait pu le dire?

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et entreprit de faire sa toilette et de s'habiller, lorsqu'elle en ressorti elle trouva son dragon slayer dans le même état qu'avant. Elle rigola, prit ses clés et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre à la guilde. En sentant l'odeur de sa fée disparaître petit à petit, le dragon de lumière se réveilla en sursaut, jura et décida de se préparer pour lui aussi rejoindre la guilde.

- Oy Mirajane!

- Tiens salut Lucy! Sting n'est pas avec toi?

- Il dort...

- Tu l'as épuisé à ce point là cette nuit?

Elle avait ponctué ses mots d'un magnifique clin d'œil digne de la grande mannequin qu'elle était. Lucy rougit un peu et alla étriper le chat bleu qui avait tout entendu et le hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre. Une fois qu'elle eu réussit à lui soutirer des excuses, elle alla s'asseoir avec Natsu et Grey. Ils la saluèrent puis repartir dans une conversation animée qui avait pour thème leur puissance magique. Tout en sirotant son verre de jus de fruit elle ne pu s'empêcher se soupirer en voyant ses deux coéquipiers.

- Désespérant... Si Erza arrive vous allez passer un mauvais moment

Et comme si elle l'avait prédit, Erza arriva derrière les deux garçons qui se crêpaient le chignon. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler étant donné que sa présence avait suffit aux garçons pour s'enlacer et se cacher derrière Lucy.

Ils furent interrompus lorsque le dragon de lumière entra dans la bâtiment et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Lucy. Énervé d'avoir été laissé en plan comme il l'avait été.

- T'aurais pu m'attendre blondinette!

- STIIIIING! Bats-toi!

Natsu avait laissé tomber son camarade de glace pour s'élancer sur le dragon de lumière qui l'accueillit avec un sourire carnassier. Alors que Sting avait décidé de faire subir un savon à Natsu avec un sourire sadique, Lucy soupira et fut heureuse de les voir comme ça. Finalement malgré tout les dragons slayers avaient certains traits de caractère en commun. Enfin pas tous puisque Rogue lui était accoudé au bar avec Cana, découvrant ainsi le côté alcoolisé de la belle brune. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de se taper dessus et redoutant l'arrivée de la fée écarlate, Natsu et Sting se mirent à table avec Lucy et Grey. Un peu jaloux de voir les deux jeunes gens rirent aux éclats, le blond passa un bras autour des épaules de sa propriété et l'attira vers lui en lançant un regard assassin au mage de glace.

La matinée se poursuivit sans événement majeur et la guilde se remplit petit à petit pour être enfin au complet. Comme à leur habitude il régnait une ambiance enjouée et bruyante où les chaises volaient de temps en temps d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Beaucoup d'entre eux parlaient des récents événements et de l'importance de leurs nouvelles recrues tandis que d'autres parlaient du tournoi et faisaient des hypothèses sur la prochaine épreuve. Erza et Wendy se joignirent au petit groupe habituel qui s'était déjà formé plus tôt. Ils en oubliaient presque tous la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, Sabertooth les avait menacé après tout. Heureusement ou malheureusement, Minerva intervint pour rectifier cet oubli regrettable. En effet, cette dernière venait de défoncer les portes du bâtiment avec quelques membres inconnus de Sabertooth en arborant un sourire mesquin. En la voyant, toute la guilde se leva et se mit en position d'attaque prêt à combattre la menace qui venait de se présenter à eux.

- Tout doux les minables, je suis là pour vous proposez un défi sur ordre de Gemma.

- Pourquoi faire? Cracha Sting qui s'était mis instinctivement devant Lucy

- Ferme la et écoute! Selon nos sources la prochaine épreuve du tournoi sera un combat entre toutes les guildes dans une arène improvisé à l'image de la ville. Tous les membres des équipes qui participent au tournoi seront présents et le but est simple, mettre le plus d'ennemi au tapis.

- Comment pouvez vous savoir ça? Questionna Levy derrière Gajeel, je croyais que les épreuves étaient confidentielles et exposées à la dernière minute!

- Sabertooth n'est pas n'importe qui fillette, quand on a le pouvoir et l'argent on peut tout avoir et savoir!

- C'est répugnant, soupira Rogue

- Me fait pas rire! Ça te dérangeait pas toutes ces magouilles avant Rogue!

- Et toi! L'apostropha Natsu, c'est quoi le défi?

- C'est simple, cette épreuve départagera toutes les guildes et clôturera le tournoi. Si nous le remportons, comme ce sera le cas, nous voulons que vous nous livriez les deux dragons slayers traitres et la blonde.

En entendant qu'il en avait après elle, Sting ne tint plus en place et voulu se jeter sur son ancienne coéquipière pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Lucy, ressentant la tension et la colère de son petit ami, lui attrapa la manche pour lui indiquer silencieusement de ne pas envenimer la situation. Ce n'était pas la peine de répondre à une provocation si basse, même si c'était dur pour le dragon de lumière de se contenir.

- Évidemment après ça nous serons quitte, le monde verra que même si Sting et Rogue ont rejoint votre guilde pathétique vous ne valez rien face à nous. Votre humiliation nous délectera et nous serons remboursés de celle que nous avons subit en faisait subir le sort que mérite ces gens.

Elle avait finit sa phrase en regardant tour à tour Sting, Rogue et Lucy.

- Nous gagnerons ce tournoi, défia Lucy

- Dans le cas où ça arriverait, nous nous engageons à laisser tomber toutes tentatives pour vous nuire directement ou indirectement.

On voyait bien que cette solution répugnait la jeune femme, elle ne pouvait imaginer ne pas finir la la première place. C'était inimaginable même si Sabertooth avait perdu deux bons membres, il fallait l'avouer mais jamais ils n'oseraient le dire, ils restaient les numéros un de Fiore! C'était indéniable!

- Pourquoi on devrait accepter? S'écria Grey

- Voulez vous vraiment vivre dans la peur constante jusqu'à la fin de vos jours? Voulez vous que vos membres vivent dans la peur et ne puissent pas faire deux pas sans se retourner? Voulez vous voir vos enfants grandir dans le danger et la mort? C'est l'optique que nous vous promettons en vengeance de l'humiliation! Soyez heureux que nous soyons généreux de vous offrir la possibilité de mettre un terme à cette mésentente! Nous n'oublions pas les traitres et nous sommes patients, si vous refusez tôt ou tard vous le regretterez... Un accident est si vite arrivé.

- Des menaces, encore des menaces, souffla Makarov qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce, Gemma sait-il seulement ce qu'il pourrait lui en coûter? On ne s'attaque pas impunément à mes enfants alors dis lui bien ceci: nous refusons!

Minerva eu un rire mauvais qui résonna et qui fit se crisper la plupart des membres de Fairy Tail présent. Chacun avait une envie irrépressible de se jeter sur la jeune femme pour la faire cesser mais personne ne bougea, préférant serrer les poings et prendre sur eux. Lorsque la démone se calma elle s'approcha un peu de Lucy et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Très bien, vous l'aurez tous cherché. Surveille tes arrières chérie, je ne serai jamais loin!

En entendant cette attaque verbale, Sting ne réussit pas à se contenir et s'élança vers son ancienne coéquipière pour l'attraper au cou. Cette dernière, nullement surprise tellement c'était prévisible, l'esquiva aisément mais ne s'attendit pas à se retrouver face à un autre dragon slayer qui lui ne la rata pas.

- Ne t'en prends plus à elle ni à qui que ce soi dans cette guilde

Les yeux de Natsu brulaient de colère, il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse s'en prendre à celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur. Ceux qui s'en prenaient à la guilde ne méritait que du mépris. Face à l'attaque contre Sabertooth, les membres qui accompagnaient Minerva se mirent en posture de combat et allèrent se jeter sur Natsu. Cependant, étant en infériorité numérique, ils furent rapidement stoppés et immobilisés par les membres de Fairy Tail. Il fallait bien avouer qu'ils étaient plus là pour donner un peu d'importance à l'invité de Sabertooth que pour leur utilité. C'était un jeu subtile pour effrayer l'adversaire et faire paraitre l'envoyé plus forte et importante. Un combat silencieux avait lieu entre Natsu et Minerva, aucun d'entre eux ne baissait les yeux. Il voyait bien que Minerva prenait ça pour un jeu et face à cet état d'esprit, le dragon de feu se trouva encore plus énervé: comment pouvait-elle trouver la situation amusante? Finalement, sur ordre du petit maître, il la relâcha non sans un grognement mais ne la quittait pas des yeux. En la voyant libre à nouveau, ses sbires furent également relâchés mais étroitement surveillés.

Il eut un moment de flottement où personne ne réagissait mais l'ambiance était électrique, extrêmement tendue et désagréable. Décidant que leur présence n'était plus utile, s'il on pouvait dire ça, Minerva fit signe aux autres qu'il était temps pour eux de repartir. Tant pis s'il était trop idiot pour ne pas avoir accepter l'offre, trois vies contre des dizaines d'autres: quels poids avaient-elles face à elles? Minerva ne chercha pas à comprendre, elle ne comprenait pas ces gens qui parlaient de famille et qui se protégeaient. Chez eux c'était chacun pour soi et chacun réglait ses problèmes seuls sans y mêler les autres qui, de toute façon, n'en avaient que faire. Elle était même heureuse dans un certain sens qu'ils aient refusé, ça lui permettrait d'être sur de pouvoir se venger de la blonde qui l'avait battue.

Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, elle fut retenue par une voix forte et assurée.

- Dis à Gemma que je le tuerai, demain lorsque le soleil sera à son zénith sur le terrain vague à l'est de la ville.

- Toi? Tuer Gemma? S'esclaffa Minerva sans se retourner ayant reconnu la voix de l'interlocuteur

- Je te demande pas ton avis, dis lui que je l'attendrai et que c'est un homme mort. On va régler ça entre homme comme il faut.

- Et pourquoi accepterait-il? Tu te crois suffisamment intéressant pour lui?

- Si je ne l'intéressais pas tu ne serais pas en train de monnayer ma vie, celle de Lucy et Rogue. Je lui laisse la possibilité de me tuer de ses propres mains, de m'humilier devant la guilde. N'est pas un défi intéressant?

Minerva se mordit la lèvre, elle devait bien avouer qu'il marquait un point même si pour elle Sting était trop faible pour être un défi pour son maître. Sting, lui, connaissait son ancien maître et il savait bien qu'il répondrait toujours à la provocation et à l'âpat du "gain". S'il l'appâtait avec l'idée de le tuer, de le battre à plate couture, il y avait des chances pour que Gemma vienne. Bien évidemment, Sting n'avait nullement l'intention de se faire tuer, il voulait juste régler cette histoire définitivement. Il voulait vivre en paix à présent et ne voulait pas poser de problème à sa nouvelle guilde ou à sa compagne. Alors il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ses chances mais il avait décidé de passer à l'action et c'était la première chose qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit. Il était comme les autres dragons slayers, comme Natsu et Gajeel, ils étaient impulsifs. Il se ferrait surement taper sur les doigts par Lucy et les autres mais son choix était fait. Certes Gemma était puissant, il n'était pas maître d'une guilde pour rien mais Sting c'était découvert de nouvelles forces, de nouvelles magies surpuissantes que Gemma ne pouvait posséder: l'amour, l'amitié et la fraternité.

Demain, cette histoire serait réglée et Sting s'était résigné à l'éventualité où il devrait y laisser la vie.


	9. Chapter 9 : Compter l'un sur l'autre

Chapitre 9: Compter l'un sur l'autre

Certes Gemma était puissant, il n'était pas maître d'une guilde pour rien mais Sting c'était découvert de nouvelles forces, de nouvelles magies surpuissantes que Gemma ne pouvait posséder: l'amour, l'amitié et la fraternité.

Demain, cette histoire serait réglée et Sting s'était résigné à l'éventualité où il devrait y laisser la vie.

La matinée c'était achevée d'une façon plutôt mouvementée, étant donné le défi qu'avait lancé Sting à Gemma. Minerva s'était évanouie dans la nature et ses sbires avaient alors déguerpi tout aussi rapidement, ne laissant personne interférer dans les paroles du dragon slayer blond. Un silence pesant et gênant planait sur la guilde, personne ne savait comment réagir, personne ne savait quoi dire. Ils étaient tous stupéfaits du courage, qui pouvait s'approcher de la bêtise pour beaucoup, dont Sting avait fait preuve.

Ne supportant pas ce silence et les regards dans son dos, Sting donna un coup de pied rageur dans une chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie. S'il voulait être à la hauteur et pouvoir espérer le battre, il devait s'entrainer un peu. Néanmoins il fut surpris d'être interpellé par son nouveau maître de guilde.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de nous protéger. Tu n'es plus à Sabertooth, ici nous travaillons en famille et nous nous protégeons ensemble. Ton geste est noble mais..

- C'est ce que je fais grand père, dit Sting en se retournant et en fixant Lucy, je protège ma famille.

- Si une personne doit affronter Gemma ici, ce n'est pas toi, c'est à moi de le faire.

- Il n'en est pas question! C'est mon combat! C'est à moi de régler cette histoire!

- Tu es peut être puissant mais pas suffisamment pour le battre! Tu veux te faire tuer?

- Si c'est comme ça que les choses doivent se passer alors soit! Mais je ne mourrai pas!

Leur échange fut interrompu par la gifle que Natsu envoya à Sting pour ses paroles stupides. Ce dernier avait la tête baissé et Sting, trop surpris par son geste, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenta de le regarder étonné.

- Tu t'entends parler baka? Qui s'occupera de Lucy si tu meurs? Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un égoïste! Tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour mourir bêtement et inutilement!

Makarov ne dit rien et regarda son protégé remettre en place sa nouvelle recrue avec un œil approbateur. Même si Natsu pouvait se montrer puéril et stupide, il comprenait certaines choses mieux que personne et trouvait toujours les mots justes.

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça Salamander? Toi qui fonce toujours tête baissée contre ton adversaire?

- Je ne me bats pas seul, mes amis son toujours avec moi!

- Si d'autres personnes se battent demain, je ne veux pas avoir leur mort sur la conscience. J'en ai déjà assez, je n'en supporterais pas plus...

Erza s'approcha alors et posa une main sur l'épaule du dragon slayer de lumière. Celui ci se méfia un peu, redoutant qu'elle ne l'envoie s'écraser contre un mur pour une raison X ou Y.

- Personne ne mourra demain à Fairy Tail et si nous décidons de nous battre, nous sommes les seuls responsables de nos vies. Nous nous battons pour les autres mais rien ne nous y oblige, personne ici n'obligera quelqu'un à mettre sa vie en danger, c'est nous et nous seul qui prenons cette décision. Et si demain le deuil nous frappe, ce ne sera pas de ta faute. Je marcherai au combat à tes côtés mais tu ne seras nullement responsable de ma vie.

- Je vous suis aussi! S'écria Grey

- Si Grey-sama se bat, alors je me combattrais aussi! S'exclama Juvia

- Mouais, un peu d'action me ferra pas de mal, dit mollement Gajeel

Petit à petit, la plupart des membres de Fairy Tail assurèrent leur soutien au jeune dragon dont entre autre Rogue, Elfman, Mirajane, Cana, Luxus, Gildartz, Wendy ou encore Levy. Sting fut un peu surpris et agacé de voir ce soutien, il sentait qu'on s'en prenait à sa fierté de dragon slayer solitaire. Il voulait prouver qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul comme il l'avait toujours fait. Comme si Natsu avait lu dans ses pensées, il s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as plus à faire tes preuves, on connait tous ta puissance et tu dois te faire à l'idée que désormais tu n'es pas seul. Et de toute façon s'il y a du combat, je viendrais que ça te plaise ou non! On va leur montrer que Fairy Tail est de retour et les démolir!

- Mettons un terme à toute cette histoire, dit Lucy d'une voix déterminée, je me battrais à tes côtés!

- Aye sir! S'écrièrent tous les exceeds

Des sourires entre tous les membres furent échangés et Mirajane fut acclamée lorsqu'elle offrit une tournée générale pour fêter la victoire qu'ils allaient décrocher demain et pour redonner courage à tous ses compagnons. Des accolades entre hommes furent données, des poignées de main furent échangées et des paris stupides furent lancés pour savoir qui mettrait le plus d'ennemis au tapis... A travers la cohue générale, Lucy s'approcha comme elle pouvait de son compagnon et lui prit la main pour lui apporter son soutien et lui montrer qu'elle le suivrait quoi qu'il arrive. Ce dernier baissa la tête pour la regarder et lui sourit franchement. La blonde lui fit alors signe d'approcher et lorsqu'il fut à sa portée, lui tira l'oreille en lui hurlant de ne plus jamais prendre de décision aussi stupide. Puis elle s'en alla vers Erza, Wendy et Carla sous les regards moqueurs de Grey et Natsu qui étaient contents de ne pas être les cibles de leur amie pour une fois. Étant donné la journée chargée qui attendait les membres de la guilde le lendemain, certains membres partirent s'entrainer tandis que les moins inquiets allèrent se reposer ou tout simplement se promener et profiter du soleil.

Après avoir passé la moitié de l'après midi à entendre Sting, Gajeel et Natsu se chamailler pour savoir lequel était le plus fort des dragons slayers, Lucy décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer pour parler un peu avec ses esprits de la journée qui les attendaient. Elle jeta un dernier regard à ses amis et vu avec amusement que Cana, déjà bien alcoolisée, ne se gênait pas pour se coller à Rogue qui n'osait trop rien dire.

Elle marcha en direction de ses quartiers en compagnie de l'esprit du lion qu'elle venait d'invoquer. Elle lui demanda d'abord des nouvelles des autres esprits et de leurs rétablissements. Le leader des douze la rassura en lui disant qu'ils avaient tous récupéré et qu'ils avaient hâte de se rebattre à nouveau. A l'entente de cette phrase, Lucy eu un pincement au cœur et ouvrit sa chambre avant de la refermer soigneusement.

- Justement à ce propos, je t'ai également appelé pour te prévenir que demain la guilde va affronter Sabertooth.

Entendant ces paroles, Loki arqua un sourcil en attendant avec une certaine impatience la suite du récit de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière entreprit alors de tout lui raconter depuis la fin du match contre Minerva et n'omettant aucun détail. L'esprit l'écouta attentivement mais il ne cacha pas son énervement contre le coup monté du dragon slayer blanc. Lorsque Lucy boucla son récit, elle répondit aux questions que Loki pouvait avoir puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Les deux personnages étant assis sur le lit de la blonde, cette dernière se leva pour aller ouvrir et sans attendre, son visiteur entra. Ce dernier s'arrêta en voyant l'autre homme dans la pièce et regarda sa colocataire avec un air interrogateur.

- Il sent le chat

- Je suis un lion, stupide dragon slayer, dit Loki un peu énervé, c'est lui Sting?

Lucy soupira en signe d'approbation et son esprit secoua la tête.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il a de plus que moi

- Un jour je te botterai les fesses le matou mais en attendant disparaît de chez ma copine!

Loki regarda Lucy avec un air perplexe puis sourit en voyant que sa magicienne arborait un sourire en coin en les regardant tous les deux. Elle le pria de mettre les autres esprits au courant des derniers événements et lui souhaita un peu repos avant de fermer sa porte, au grand soulagement de Sting. Ce dernier était près de la fenêtre et tapait du pied comme un gamin de cinq ans qui serait contrarié par quelque chose. Lucy s'approcha de lui et lui tira docilement les joues.

- Serais-tu jaloux?

- Ça dépend si j'ai des raisons de l'être ou non...

Lucy fit signe de réfléchir pour narguer le dragon qui n'apprécia pas d'être prit pour un idiot et poussa sa proie sur le lit pour se retrouver à califourchon sur elle.

- Je ne partage pas, tu pourras lui dire!

( Le passage qui suit montre un certain rapprochement physique entre Lucy et Sting, rien de trop trop méchant à mon sens mais je préviens que pour les âmes plus jeunes et sensibles vous pouvez sauter la partie qui suit jusqu'à la prochaine parenthèse, repère de la fin de la partie sensible.)

Lucy ne pu se retenir de rire aux éclats en voyant la réaction de son partenaire qui fut un peu déstabilisé et qui n'apprécia pas d'être la raison de son fou rire. Il décida alors qu'il était temps pour lui de se venger et il plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde. Cette dernière s'arrêta alors de rire pour répondre au baiser et accrocha une main dans les cheveux du dragon slayer tandis que l'autre lui attrapait le veston pour l'attirer encore plus prêt. Ravi par ces initiatives, le dragon slayer rugit de l'intérieur et lui mordilla la lèvre. Cet acte eu pour effet d'augmenter le désir que chacun d'entre eux ressentait pour l'autre et la température grimpa d'un cran, laissant le jeu et la rigolade de côté. Progressivement, Sting laissa ses mains expertes parcourir le corps de la belle blonde qui soupira d'aise et qui décida qu'elle pouvait elle aussi commencer ses investigations. Les mains brulantes du garçon caressèrent le ventre nu et doux de la blonde qui frissonna à ce contact puis il entreprit de lui ôter son haut. Lucy eu un moment d'hésitation puis se laissa finalement faire et entreprit d'en faire de même avec le garçon. Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents et plongea sa bouche dans le cou de sa compagne, se délectant de la chaleur de leur deux corps collés. Il lui laissa une marque puis se redirigea vers les lèvres pulpeuses de la blonde pour les engloutir, ne pouvant retenir sa fougue plus longtemps. Cette dernière sentit son corps s'enflammer et répondit avec vivacité au baiser du blond. Elle entreprit ensuite de lui caresser le torse du bout des doigts et rougit fortement en sentant la virilité du blond bien présente sous son pantalon. Remarquant le regard un peu troublé de la blonde, Sting sourit fièrement en lui faisant un clin d'œil. A ça, Lucy répondit en lui jetant un oreiller en pleine face et profita de la soudaine distance entre eux pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain en rigolant et en fermant le loquet de la pièce. Le dragon slayer mit du temps à se rendre compte du déroulement soudain des événements et jura en se précipitant vers la salle de bain. Il tambourina contre la porte, réclamant la fin de ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

- Oy Lucy t'as pas le droit de faire ça à un homme! C'est de la torture!

De l'autre côté de la porte, Lucy sourit amusé par la situation mais également un petit peu gênée et interrogative sur ce qu'il aurait pu se passer s'ils avaient continué. Était-elle prête à ce genre d'expérience nouvelle? Pouvait-elle déjà s'offrir à un homme? N'était-ce pas trop tôt? Elle soupira et entreprit de se déshabiller pour aller à la douche. D'un autre côté elle ne savait pas comment allait se finir la journée à suivre... Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose ne pouvait-elle pas connaître ce plaisir et partir le cœur léger et sans regret? Et si c'était lui qui devait partir, ne pourrait-elle pas donner sa première fois à son premier vrai amour? Après tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour elle... Ne pouvait-elle pas le remercier?

- Lucy laisse moi entrer s'il te plaît!

Il continua de se plaindre puis finalement alla marmonner sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le loquet de la porte se déverrouiller. Surpris il se releva et s'approcha de la porte, il posa sa main sur la poignée et lorsqu'il découvrit que la porte était ouverte, il ne pu retenir un sourire triomphant. Aussi, il entra à son tour dans la salle de bain et rejoignit sa compagne sous la douche: elle avait fait son choix.

(Voilà vous pouvez reprendre la lecture.)

Après leur moment de complicité et la nuit qui commençait à tomber, ils décidèrent de se coucher et Sting fut particulièrement euphorique et fier de lui le long de la soirée. Une heure plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte mais seul le dragon slayer de lumière l'entendit étant donné que Lucy dormait paisiblement. Sting pesta contre le visiteur mais se calma en voyant qu'il avait épuisé la blonde. Il alla ouvrir la porte et ne fut pas trop surpris de tomber sur Natsu. Ce dernier fut étonné de voir le dragon slayer en simple caleçon mais ne dit rien.

- Salamander?

- Je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment et il est tard mais je voulais te dire que t'avais pas intérêt à y passer demain. Lucy est comme une sœur pour moi, c'est une sœur et une amie pour la guilde et nous ne voudrions pas vouloir la voir malheureuse si tu venais à disparaitre. Alors reste en vie et ne fais rien de stupide, penses toujours à elle et puis on t'aime tous bien...

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire t'en fais pas... Je ne me ferrais pas tuer demain!

- Je suis aussi venu pour que tu me fasses une promesse... Si demain je meurs, promets moi de prendre soin d'elle et de veiller sur elle

- Dis pas de connerie, t'as entendu Erza? Personne n'y passera demain on va leur mettre la rouste du siècle!

- Promets le moi

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, plus déterminés que jamais à vaincre l'ennemi demain. Il y avait trop de choses à perdre dans cette histoire et il était hors de question de tout laisser tomber maintenant, pas après tous les événements traversés.

- Compte sur moi... Natsu, dit Sting en lui serrant la main d'un geste fraternel

Abandonnant son air sérieux, Natsu sourit de toutes ses dents et après un signe de main continua sa route dans le couloir. Sting le regarda partir et était prêt à fermer la porte quand il héla le dragon slayer de feu.

- Hey! A ton tour de me faire une promesse!

Natsu, surpris, se retourna et fixa de loin son ancien rival, attendant la promesse en question.

- Si... Si jamais j'y passe demain, promets moi que toi tu veilleras sur elle

Natsu le regarda d'un air grave puis acquiesça avant de repartir vers ses appartements, en lançant un dernier geste de la main en guise de bonne nuit. Sting referma cette fois ci la porte, la verrouilla pour ne plus être importuner et se glissa dans les draps pour y rejoindre Lucy. Celle ci dormait toujours et de ce fait, le mage essaya d'être le plus discret possible. Une fois sa mission accomplie, il colla son torse contre le dos de sa protégée et s'endormit avec le doux parfum de ses cheveux.

Du sang coulait au sol, Lucy courait, elle courait à en perdre haleine elle pleurait, hurlait et suppliait qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve mais son poursuivant ne voulait rien entendre. Ses poumons étaient en feu, sa respiration était saccadée, sa vue se troublait à cause du manque d'oxygène jusqu'à son cerveau. Ses membres étaient à l'agonie et menaçaient de ne plus supporter son poids. Finalement, à bout de force, elle se laissa tomber au sol: c'était terminé. Ses blessures déversèrent du sang jusqu'à n'en plus finir, elle s'écroula au sol, elle avait mal, elle souffrait terriblement. Elle se sentait vider de toute énergie, elle sentait presque son âme se détacher de son propre corps pour rejoindre un monde meilleur. C'était un supplice de rester en vie, elle ne voulait plus continuer à vivre elle n'en avait plus la force ni le courage... Ses cheveux baignèrent dans son propre sang puis collèrent entre eux et lorsqu'elle vu son poursuivant elle laissa échapper un hoquet de terreur. C'était impossible! Tout mais pas ça! Pas lui! Il ne pouvait pas vouloir la tuer! Elle ne voulait pas y croire, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé ensemble...

- Alors chérie tu n'es pas contente de me voir?

Ses cheveux blonds, sa cicatrice, ses traits, son corps, son parfum, sa voix c'était bien lui... Sting Eucliffe et Lucy était à sa merci. Elle était étendue dans son propre sang, sans énergie, dans une allure plus que pathétique à cause de lui... Une flèche venait de lui transpercer le cœur, elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait, alors il lui avait menti, il avait joué avec elle! Elle était tombée dans le panneau, ils étaient tous tombés dedans! Un coup monté! Voilà ce qu'était toute cette histoire! Il n'y avait donc rien eu de vrai? Tout ça n'était donc qu'un foutu tissus de mensonge plus douloureux les uns des autres? Il l'avait finalement brisé de l'intérieur, plus profondément qu'aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait... Plus profondément qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer... Elle se sentait trahie, blessée et humiliée... Oui elle souffrait aussi bien moralement que physiquement et Sting avait l'air de tout particulièrement apprécier le spectacle qu'elle offrait. Dans un dernier soupir, elle le regarda dans les yeux pour y chercher un soupçon d'amour ou de regret mais la seule chose qu'elle vu fut de la haine, de la folie et de la délectation. Il leva alors son arme avec un sourire malveillant et une joie non dissimulée, Lucy le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux: elle voulait voir la mort en face. Puis finalement la lame s'abattit et Lucy hurla en la sentant s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair.


	10. Chapter 10 : Doutes et compte à rebours

Chapitre 10: Doutes et compte à rebours

Il leva alors son arme avec un sourire malveillant et une joie non dissimulée, Lucy le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux: elle voulait voir la mort en face. Puis finalement la lame s'abattit et Lucy hurla en la sentant s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair.

Brusquement son corps se souleva, emmenant la couette de son lit avec elle, et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour hurler à la mort. Son front était brulant et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage, visage qui était habité par la terreur. Un cauchemar. Rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar. Enfin cauchemar ou prédiction? Elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour la mordre et éclater silencieusement en sanglot. Elle était encore sous le choc du réveil et avait cette impression d'incompréhension, cette impression de ne pas savoir si ça c'était vraiment passé ou pas. Dans son état de panique, elle ne remarqua pas le regard du dragon slayer qu'elle avait réveillé. Celui-ci la fixait, légèrement inquiet mais ne savant pas vraiment quoi faire dans un moment pareil. Elle avait surement fait un cauchemar, rien de surprenant en vue de la journée qui les attendait. Lorsqu'il vu qu'elle faisait tout pour pleurer en silence, il se redressa et la colla à son torse. Il lui caressa les cheveux, la berça et lui chuchota de se calmer. Cette scène lui rappela une partie de son enfance, lorsque son père dragon le réconfortait lorsqu'il dormait mal étant petit. L'amour d'un père, la protection qu'il lui procurait et cette sensation de bien être... Comment avait-il pu tout oublier? Comment avait-il pu tourner ainsi?

- Lucy, tout va bien, je suis là, je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive

Pour seule réponse, Lucy s'agrippa à son protecteur et enfonça ses ongles dans ses avants bras. Elle voulait tellement être forte et elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible devant un dragon slayer aussi fort. Cependant elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée du combat de demain, elle avait peur d'y perdre son amant, peur de voir le sang couler ou voir des gens souffrir.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle se leva d'un pas chancelant et enfila un long manteau qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, cachant ainsi son pyjama. Sting, quant à lui, la regardait mettre ses chaussures un peu maladroitement sans esquisser le moindre geste. Une fois vêtue, Lucy regarda Sting et un échange entre le couple débuta. Même s'il n'était pas un génie en matière de sentiment ni pour comprendre les gens, il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre l'air pour s'évader un peu de sa prison de ténèbres, elle avait besoin de se vider la tête.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne? Demanda t-il

- Non... Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, je ne serais pas longue

- Sois prudente et ne te fais pas prendre avec le couvre feu

Lucy lui sourit faiblement en acquiesçant avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant son blond seul assis sur le lit à méditer.

_Au même moment, dans un autre dortoir de Fairy Tail_

Natsu était accoudé à la balustrade de son balcon tandis que Happy était couché en boule sur le lit du dragon slayer. Il réfléchissait. Certains pourraient dire que ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, et il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, mais ce soir c'était différent. Ces derniers jours avaient été riches en émotion et en révélation et, les jours qui s'annonçaient n'allait pas en être dépourvus non plus. Lucy qui sortait avec Sting, Sting et Rogue qui quittaient Sabertooth pour Fairy Tail et pour finir Sting qui avait provoqué Gemma en combat singulier. Ou tout cela allait-il les mené? Que pouvait-il bien faire pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre comme avant?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il reconnu une odeur qui lui était familière non loin de là. Malgré la nuit, grâce à ses sens affutés il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître sa coéquipière, Lucy, sortir du bâtiment de Fairy Tail en douce. En douce et seule. Il hésita un moment puis sauta du balcon pour la rejoindre, en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Happy. Il la suivi discrètement à travers les rues désertes et sombres jusqu'à arriver à un petit jardin de la ville. C'était le genre de parc où il faisait bon se promener en été, avec des étendues vertes pour que les enfants jouent, des parterres de fleurs qui emplissaient les narines d'une délicate odeur et de beaux petits bancs en bois. Lucy erra un moment dans le petit parc avant de finalement s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fontaine où l'eau refroidie par la nuit coulait doucement. Elle ramena ses pieds contre sa poitrine, y posa sa tête et la tourna vers l'eau de la fontaine.

Natsu s'adossa à un arbre, dans son dos et la regarda longuement sans oser s'approcher: il ne voulait pas briser l'instant. En effet, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'une constellationniste sous les étoiles était un spectacle vraiment magnifique et même magique. La lune baignait ses cheveux blonds d'une douce lumière, comme si cette dernière veillait sur elle et n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Natsu soupira doucement et malgré l'ambiance tendue de ces derniers jours, il se surprit à se sentir vraiment bien et apaisé. Cependant ce moment ne dura pas plus longtemps car tout à coup, son corps se tendit en sentant une odeur qui lui déplaisait fortement: des gardes. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient dehors alors qu'il y avait le couvre feu! Ni une ni deux, Natsu sorti de sa cachette, attrapa Lucy et sauta en hauteur dans un arbre du parc suffisamment touffu pour pouvoir les cacher. Dans son action, il plaqua une main sur la bouche de son amie pour éviter qu'elle crie de surprise. Lucy de son côté fut stupéfaite de se retrouver tout à coup dans un arbre mais se détendit en reconnaissant Natsu qui lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Peu de temps après, deux gardes qui se plaignaient de travailler si tard, arrivèrent dans le parc pour faire leur inspection. N'ayant aucune raison de s'attarder, les deux soldats s'éloignèrent d'un pas mou et agacé vers un autre coin de la route, laissant les deux mages dans le silence de la nuit. Une fois qu'ils furent surs d'être en sécurité, ils soupirèrent et Natsu aida Lucy à redescendre de l'arbre.

- Ouf, on a eu chaud! S'exclama Lucy, merci!

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure là Luce?

- Eh bien...

Lucy se sentit un peu gênée et honteuse d'avoir mis en danger la participation de sa guilde aux grands jeux magiques, que se serait-il passé si les gardes l'avaient attrapés? Elle chassa cette idée de la tête et regarda son ami qui avait penché la tête sur le côté avec son air innocent et dubitatif.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis sortie prendre un peu l'air

- C'est à cause de demain c'est ça?

Lucy acquiesça doucement. Natsu la connaissait bien et il savait bien à quel point elle devait se torturer l'esprit en ce moment même. Il la regarda navré et se détesta de ne pas pouvoir la rassurer, il en avait envie mais il ne pouvait lui promettre que demain tout se passerait bien: lui même n'en était pas sur. Alors il lui prit les mains et les encercla dans les siennes, lui transmettant ainsi un peu de chaleur et de réconfort. Lucy releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire très doux, bienveillant et chaleureux et, à travers lui, elle remercia son ami d'être là pour elle. A son sourire, Natsu lui répondit par un autre et après plusieurs minutes, il décida qu'il était temps pour eux de se reposer.

- Viens Luce, rentrons il commence à faire frais et nous devons nous reposer.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il la tira par la main et l'entraina vers les dortoirs de Fairy Tail tout en prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer de la garde. Après un court moment à longer le mur des rues étroites et peu éclairées, les deux mages arrivèrent enfin à destination. Natsu se retourna vers Lucy, s'approcha d'elle doucement et l'embrassa sur le front, comme un frère aurait fait avec sa petite sœur. Cette image frappa Lucy, quand avait-il autant changé et murit? Cependant elle ne chercha pas de réponse et profita simplement de ce moment de complicité avec son meilleur ami.

- Bonne nuit Natsu, merci d'être là pour moi

- On est une famille, c'est normal! Bonne nuit Luce!

Il allait la quitter pour regagner sa chambre lorsqu'il fit volte face et la regarda d'un air sérieux. Il eut un moment de flottement où Lucy regarda Natsu d'un air interrogatif avant que celui ci ne se décide à parler.

- Demain... Quoi qu'il arrive je te protégerai Luce

Puis d'un pas rapide, il s'en alla avec un petit geste de la main tandis que Lucy resta un moment sur place. Finalement, elle monta quelques étages, marcha un peu et entra dans sa chambre où elle retrouva Sting qui avait l'air de dormir profondément. Elle se déchaussa, enleva son manteau et se glissa sous les draps pour se coller contre le mage. Elle fut surprise de sentir que le dragon slayer était froid voir même glacé. Et comme si ce dernier lisait dans les pensées de sa belle, il devança sa question.

- Faut bien que je te surveille, si tu t'étais fait attrapée par la garde Fairy Tail aurait été hors compétition et maintenant j'en fais aussi partie!

- Tu as veillé sur moi? Demanda t-elle en rigolant

Sting grogna et s'enroula un peu plus dans les draps, en prenant soin de coller sa partenaire à son torse et de poser sa tête sur les cheveux blonds de la mage stellaire.

- Dors Lucy

Sans rien ajouter de plus, ils tombèrent tous dans les bras de Morphée, profitant ainsi d'une dernière nuit de paix ensemble.

_Le lendemain matin_

Il était encore tôt lorsque Sting se réveilla, le jour venait tout juste de se lever mais il n'avait plus sommeil. Il se leva discrètement du lit, sans réveiller la mage, et alla prendre une douche pour détendre ses muscles endoloris de sa mauvaise position durant la nuit. Une fois plus détendu, il s'habilla, près à sortir, et regarda Lucy qui dormait encore. Il ne regrettait rien. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, si aujourd'hui était son jour, alors il partirait le cœur léger. Certes il avait fait du mal dans sa vie et il ne pouvait plus rien y changer mais cependant il regrettait ses actes. A présent qu'il avait Lucy, Rogue et même la guilde il avait commencé à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Alors oui, s'il devait quitter ce monde aujourd'hui, il le ferrait le cœur léger. Il était heureux, heureux d'avoir finalement trouvé un peu d'amour dans son monde si noir. Il secoua la tête, conscient de l'élan d'émotion qui le submergeait: et sa virilité dans cette affaire? Il eut un sourire en coin puis sortit de la chambre en prenant soin d'être le plus discret possible.

Il marcha les mains dans les poches, regardant ses pieds sur les pavés de la ville. Après une petite dizaine de minutes, il arriva à la sortie de la ville et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le terrain vague où il avait donné rendez vous à Gemma. Il savait bien qu'il avait encore le temps avant son combat mais au moins il serait sur place, ça ira plus vite. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de ne pas se retrouver seul sur le lieu de bataille. En effet, devant lui se tenait un homme, homme qu'il connaissait bien. Avec un sourire, Sting s'assit sur un rocher près de l'homme déjà présent. Ils ne dirent rien, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre après tant d'années passées ensemble.

- Tu comptes vraiment tuer Gemma? Demanda l'homme à Sting

Sting soupira, baissa la tête et croisa ses mains entre ses genoux. L'intention il l'avait mais en avait-il aussi les capacités?

- Honnêtement Rogue... La question est plutôt: est ce que je peux le faire?

Rogue se retourna et regarda celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il ne lui dit rien, tout comme lui il doutait et réfléchissait à une solution pour mettre un terme à tout ça. Sting leva la tête, regarda le soleil et en déduisit qu'il devait être entre neuf et dix heures. Plus que deux heures avant l'affrontement final. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là mais ils savaient que cela devait faire un moment. En effet, le soleil avait continué sa course dans le ciel, la température avait commencé à augmenter et la faune s'était réveillée depuis un bon moment. Pendant le temps qui s'écoulait lentement, les deux dragons slayers étaient silencieux et pensifs. Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes, et à chaque instant qu'il se rapprochait de l'échéance, le cœur de Sting tapait plus fort contre sa poitrine. Il était nerveux et malgré les combats qu'il avait mené et les adversaires plus coriaces les uns des autres qu'il avait battu, il savait que l'issu du combat qu'il s'apprêtait à mener était plus qu'incertaine. D'un geste rageur, il se leva et explosa le rocher sur lequel il était assis juste avant, dans un cri féroce.

- Doucement mon garçon, garde tes forces

Les deux dragons slayers, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu ou senti que quelqu'un approchait, se retournèrent vivement. Malgré la surprise, ils ne laissèrent rien transparaitre devant le petit maitre de Fairy Tail. Ce dernier s'approcha de Sting et monta sur un reste de rocher pour gagner un peu de hauteur.

- Tu sais Sting, comme je te l'ai dit hier, ce combat n'est pas le tien...

- Le maitre a raison, dit une voix dans les airs, c'est notre combat à tous!

Avec un nuage de fumée, Mirajane sous sa forme démoniaque attérie près du maître et des deux autres mages. Bien vite, elle fut rejoint par Happy qui portait Natsu et Lucy, Carla qui transportait Wendy et Erza et Panther Lily qui s'occupait de Gajeel et Grey. Tandis qu'une rangée de mages au loin s'avançait vers eux également: tout Fairy Tail avait répondu présent. Ils étaient tous là pour assister au combat. Une fois à terre, Lucy se dépêcha de se jeter dans les bras de son dragon de lumière. Après un baiser et une étreinte courte mais passionnée, Lucy se décala de lui en souriant avant de reporter son attention sur le maître.

- Néanmoins, débuta Makarov, ce combat entre toi et Gemma n'aura pas lieu Sting

- Vous foutez pas de moi le vieux, c'est mon combat et je fais ce que je dis!

- Ce n'est pas à toi de vaincre Gemma, continua Makarov, mais à moi.

Alors que Sting allait, comme il l'avait déjà fait hier, se rebeller farouchement contre le maître, ils furent interrompus. En effet, petit à petit on pouvait voir se détacher une lignée impressionnante de mages au pas: Sabertooth avait répondu présente à l'appel de Sting. Les souffles dans l'assemblée de Fairy Tail se firent courts et quelque peu anxieux, petit à petit celle ci se mit en ligne, prête à faire face à l'ennemi. La tension était palpable et l'atmosphère était lourde et électrique. A chaque pas de l'ennemi vers eux, les mages de Fairy Tail se raidissaient, près à bondir dès la première attaque en traitre de l'adversaire. Après quelques secondes ou tout au plus quelques minutes, qui parurent être une éternité, les deux guildes se firent enfin face, à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre. Sabertooth s'immobilisa, Gemma et sa fille au centre de la bande mais accompagnés de près par Rufus et Orga. En plus de la team d'élite, de nombreux autres mages de la guilde étaient présents et plutôt motivés à se battre. La haine de Sabertooth envers Fairy tail augmentait à mesure que le temps passait et les regards entre les deux guildes ne perdaient pas en intensité. Finalement, Makarov s'avança vers l'autre guilde, qui se raidit instantanément, et s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Il y eu des rires moqueurs dans la guilde adversaire, notamment à propos de la petite taille et l'age avancé du maître, mais Makarov n'y fit pas attention, contrairement à certains membres de sa guilde au bord de l'énervement. Lorsque Gemma sortit d'un pas lourd de ses rangs, sa guilde cessa immédiatement tout commentaire. Un pas après l'autre, Gemma s'avança vers son rival et s'arrêta près de lui. Les deux maîtres se jaugèrent, essayant de se déstabiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre mais rien n'y fit: l'un comme l'autre, ils restèrent de marbre.

Ainsi débuta alors le combat qui opposa Fairy Tail à Sabertooth.


	11. Chapter 11 : Dénouement final

Chapitre 11: Dénouement final

Les deux maîtres se jaugèrent, essayant de se déstabiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre mais rien n'y fit: l'un comme l'autre, ils restèrent de marbre. Ainsi débuta alors le combat qui opposa Fairy Tail à Sabertooth.

- Je ne crois pas être venu pour toi, Makarov.

- Je le sais bien et j'ai peur que malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire, la détermination de Sting de te battre ne flanchera pas. Mais avant ce combat, j'ai encore un espoir.

- Un espoir?

- L'espoir de ne pas voir le sang couler et de pouvoir trouver un arrangement plus salutaire.

- Tu perds ton temps Makarov, le seul arrangement que je souhaite c'est ce combat contre ce traitre.

Il appuya ce mot par un regard vers Sting qui attendait nerveusement dans les rangs de Fairy Tail. Lorsque ce dernier s'aperçut que son ancien maître le regardait, il sentit aussitôt la rage monter en lui ainsi qu'une subite envie de l'écraser. Cette attitude fit beaucoup sourire Gemma ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus le dragon de lumière.

- Bien, ça me désole d'en arriver là Gemma...

- Oh tu sais Makarov, je ne suis pas le meilleur des hommes mais je suis un homme de parole. Dans ce combat à mort, si je gagne je prends la vie de Sting et je demande celle de Lucy Heartfilia également. Ensuite, je vous donne ma parole que je vous laisserai en paix, du moment que vous ne nous créez pas de problème cela va de soi.

- Comment oses-tu? S'énerva le maitre en grandissant, comment oses-tu marchander la vie de l'une de mes enfants ainsi?!

La seule réponse que le troisième obtenue fut tout d'abord un rire gras et caverneux puis lorsque Gemma se calma il reprit la parole.

- C'est à toi de choisir Makarov, mais choisit bien! Si je gagne je prends la vie de deux des tiens et si tu refuses ce combat entre Sting et moi ou interfère j'ordonne immédiatement à mes membres d'attaquer les tiens et crois moi, ils sont forts, entrainés et motivés. Soit tu me laisses deux vies, soit tu prends le risque d'en perdre bien plus.

- Tu oublies une possibilité, tonna Sting qui était sortit des rangs à l'entente du prénom de sa belle, c'est vrai ça dis moi Gemma, si je gagne? Hein? Que se passera t-il?

Gemma se tassa un peu sur lui même en grognant de mécontentement: cette perspective le dégoutait plus que tout.

- Si tu gagnes contre moi, j'engage mon successeur à vous laissez en paix toi, ta putain, ton traitre de frère et ta nouvelle guilde de minable.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire? Que vaut la parole d'un homme comme vous? Sans compter que si tu gagnes tu veux ma vie et celle de Lucy alors dans ce cas moi aussi je veux quelque chose si je gagne. Je veux non seulement notre tranquillité à tous mais je veux aussi que toi et ta foutue guilde vous quittiez la région et renonciez à participer aux grands jeux magiques pour les vingt prochaines années.

Une fois cette longue tirade terminée, Sting laissa un regard froid vers son ancien maitre et lui tendit la main, pour sceller leur accord. Makarov regarda son nouvel enfant et soupira devant son impuissance mais ne se mit pas en travers du chemin des deux hommes.

- C'est d'accord, Sting. Comme je l'ai dit avant, je n'irai certainement pas au paradis mais comme tu le sais, l'honneur compte pour moi et un accord est un accord.

Chose peu croyable, Gemma serra la main tendue de son ancien élève.

- Dans ce cas, commençons ce combat. Je veux en finir avec tout ça et te faire regretter à toi et à ta guilde toutes vos conneries!

Sur ces paroles, Makarov se tourna vers son protégé et appuya une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de reprendre sa taille normale. Alors que ce dernier s'éloignait du blond pour rejoindre le reste de la guilde, Sting le héla.

- Le vieux, murmura t-il, si ce combat tourne mal... Protégez Lucy pour moi, dites lui que je l'a.. que je tiens à elle, que je ne regrette rien et que j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera d'avoir perdu sa vie dans ce combat et de l'avoir abandonné pour l'au delà.

- Tu sais mon garçon, j'ai confiance en toi, elle a confiance en toi et nous avons tous confiance. Ce que tu viens de me dire, j'espère de tout cœur ne pas avoir à lui dire mais quoi qu'il arrive, nous veillerons les uns sur les autres. Sois tranquille et donne tout ce que tu as pour celle que tu aimes, nous sommes tous avec toi. Bonne chance!

- La chance n'aura pas sa place ici...

Sur ce, Sting s'avança à nouveau vers son ennemi tandis que le maître se rangea dans ses rangs et pour encourager son camarade, leva la main vers le ciel et fit se dresser son pouce et son index vers le ciel: le signe de Fairy Tail. Bientôt, son geste se répercuta chez tous les membres et des acclamations se firent entendre. Sting, un peu surpris et se retourna pour voir sa guilde l'acclamer et, dans la foule il vit Lucy. Ils se regardèrent un moment et dans ce regard, il se disaient tous: leur amour, leur peur, leur colère, leur soutien mais surtout une promesse, la promesse d'être uni quoi qu'il arrive. Cependant ce moment intense en émotion ne dura pas: le véritable combat allait commencer.

La tension était palpable, les deux adversaires se jugeaient du regard et l'atmosphère était électrique. De longues secondes puis minutes s'écoulèrent, les deux ennemis marchaient sur un cercle invisible entre les deux guildes, tels deux fauves prêts à s'entretuer. Ils attendaient chacun que l'autre entame le combat et finalement, à bout de nerf, ce fut Sting qui entama le combat. Il se jeta rapidement et en poussant un cri féroce vers le maitre de Sabertooth et essaya de lui assener un coup de poing qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Malgré la carrure de Gemma, ce dernier était assez rapide et agile pour esquiver l'attaque du dragon de lumière. Fidèle à lui même, le dit dragon s'énerva de ne pas l'avoir touché et enchaina une salve d'attaque plus rapides et virulentes les unes que les autres. A nouveau, le membre de Fairy Tail ne réussit pas à toucher son adversaire ce qui provoqua des moqueries et des rires de la part de Sabertooth. Le tempérament de feu du dragon slayer lui donna alors des ailes et après un bond d'une vitesse effarante, il se retrouva dans le dos de Gemma et lança une puissante attaque qui le frappa de plein fouet. Ce dernier alla s'écraser mollement un peu plus loin, faisant instantanément taire les rires de sa guilde. Sting lança alors un sourire carnassier et sournois à son adversaire qui se remettait debout sans trop de difficulté.

- Sting, crois moi que je ferrais regretter ton sourire à ta chère amie lorsque je lui ôterai la vie. Et fais moi confiance, ton impertinence c'est elle qui la payera lorsque je la torturai à mort. Cette perspective m'est particulièrement agréable vois tu... Dommage que tu ne sois plus de ce monde à ce moment là!

Sachant qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible, il prévu sans soucis l'attaque de front de son adversaire et décida qu'il était temps de sortir le grand jeu. Après tout, il n'avait fait qu'éviter pour le moment. Ainsi, lors de l'attaque irréfléchie du blond, son ennemi lui attrapa la poignet sans peine et lui fit craquer avant de l'envoyer valser à plusieurs mètres. La douleur fut fulgurante et ne cessa de croitre, Sting jura en maudissant son action stupide qui venait de lui couter l'incapacité de se battre de sa main gauche: heureusement, il était droitier. Mais droitier ou pas, si chaque attaque de Gemma l'endommageait à ce point voir plus, il ne se donnait pas longtemps avant d'être envoyé au tapis. Il reprit donc sa respiration qui était plus que chaotique et essaya de se calmer pour réfléchir à une stratégie. Mais le maitre ne lui en laissa pas le loisir et décida de laisser l'esquive et la force brute de côté pour en finir avec la magie. Une énorme gerbe de magie noire se forma ainsi au dessus de sa tête et se mit à grossir avant d'exploser et d'envoyer dans toutes les directions de plus petites boules de magie, lui donnant ainsi moins d'espace pour se mettre à couvert. Bien qu'habile et rapide, le dragon slayer ne pu toutes les esquiver et lorsqu'une le frappa à l'épaule, il se retrouva à terre et fut donc une cible facile à viser étant immobile. Gemma ne se fit pas prier pour profiter de cette opportunité et laissa sans hésiter un rayon aussi noir que l'avait été sa gerbe de magie auparavant. Mais Sting ne se laissa pas faire et riposta avec son souffle du dragon. Les deux magies entrèrent en collision avec une force surnaturelle et dégagea des nuages de fumées gigantesques avant de finalement laisser place à une explosion monstrueuse. Lorsque la fumée s'estompa, chaque guilde pu voir son représentant debout face à l'autre mais en piteux état dû à l'incroyable quantité de magie qu'ils avaient déjà dépensé. Après cette confrontation, des séries d'attaque magique furent envoyées de la part de chaque adversaire, parfois couronnées de succès et parfois vaines. Après des dizaines de minutes, Gemma s'arrêta et fixa son adversaire: le moment d'en finir était venu. Avec des gestes techniques et rapides, il rassembla de la magie noire autour de lui, prêt pour l'attaque finale. De son côté, Sting souffla bruyamment et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire à présent quand une voix lui parvint. Bientôt la voix eu un visage et Sting sursauta un peu mais remarqua rapidement que Gemma ne pouvait apparemment pas voir la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontrer mais je suis Maevis, le premier maitre de Fairy Tail et tout comme j'ai confié Fairy Glitter à Kana lors de la compétition, je te le confie à présent. Mets un terme à cette confrontation et permet à la guilde de rester en paix. Je te fais confiance, fais en bon usage Sting.

Comme elle était venue, la première disparue mais une marque sur l'avant bras droit de Sting apparu. Il comprit alors qu'il détenait la même magie que Kana avait utilisé avec le compteur magique lors des grands jeux magiques. Ainsi, ce sort allait jouer un rôle capitale dans le dénouement final de leur combat. Et ce dénouement, il en était sur, ce serait sa victoire: Fairy Glitter était un sort qui rassemblait la lumière du soleil, de la lune et des étoiles et qui mieux que le dragon slayer de la lumière pour une telle attaque? Alors que Gemma s'apprêtait à lancer son attaque dévastatrice, Sting fut guider par une force et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, attaqua.

_Réuni-toi! _

_O rivière de lumière guidée par les fées. _

_Brille afin de détruire les crocs du mal! **Fairy Glitter!**_

A ces mots, une énergie colossale qui prit la forme d'une lumière étincelante se répandit sur tout le terrain vague et des hurlement se firent entendre: la magie de lumière qui chassait les ténèbres avait frappé. Et malgré la noirceur et la puissance de l'attaque de Gemma, sa magie noire fut littéralement absorbée par l'éclat de lumière et disparut complétement pour ne laisser place qu'au sort qui faisait la fierté de Fairy Tail. L'éblouissement passé, la poussière retombée au sol, tout le monde pu voir qu'au sol, gisait le cadavre d'un homme. Le cadavre de Gemma, le maitre de Sabertooth, terrassé par l'attaque de lumière du dragon. Ce dernier était à genoux complétement épuisé après son combat mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait finalement battu son ancien maitre et gagné sa liberté, un sourire franc et incroyable heureux se dessina sur son visage. Sans attendre, Lucy s'élança vers lui et se jeta à terre avec lui, l'enlaçant avec force: elle avait eu tellement peur de le perdre, si peur de le voir mourir qu'à présent elle le serrait à l'étouffer pour se prouver qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Il avait gagné. Après une chaleureuse étreinte, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, heureux de pouvoir souffler, heureux de pouvoir à présent vivre libre et en sécurité. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par le reste de la guilde qui ne cessèrent de hurler et applaudir la performance de leur nouvelle recrue. Wendy s'empressa de lui prodiguer des soins afin de réparer son poignet en particulier. Des accolades et des embrassades furent échangées mais cette bonne ambiance fut bientôt interrompue par l'héritière directe de Sabertooth. Bien qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde affectée par la mort de son père, elle ne voulait pas que cette histoire finisse ainsi. Son père s'était engagé à les laisser en paix? Tant mieux pour lui mais elle n'en avait nullement l'intention, après tout elle n'avait jamais donné sa parole sur cet accord. Elle n'eut qu'à lever le bras pour que tous les membres de la guilde comprennent le signal et, reconnaissant Minerva comme leur maitre, lancèrent l'offensive. Fairy Tail fut donc assaillit par surprise et une fois que les membres comprirent la situation, ils ripostèrent avec virulence.

- Wendy, cria Lucy, prends Sting avec toi et mettez vous à l'abri!

- Je peux me battre! S'écrièrent en cœur les deux concernés

- Non Sting tu es trop faible alors tu m'écoutes et tu nous laisses gérer ça! Et Wendy je sais que tu peux te battre mais j'ai peur qu'il y ait des blessés et nous aurons besoin de toute ton énergie.

Avec des grognements et en rechignant, les deux mages s'éclipsèrent du terrain de combat malgré toutes leurs protestations, la mage stellaire n'avait rien voulu savoir. Lucy regarda alors autour d'elle et ce qu'elle vu la terrifia. Tant de combat, tant de cri et déjà tant de corps au sol. Elle vu Luxus se battre contre Orga, Rogue et Grey se battre contre Rufus tandis que Mirajane, Erza et le maître s'occupait des membres les plus hauts placés dans la guilde qui restaient. Le reste de la guilde combattait vaillamment contre les autres sbires plus ou moins forts de Sabertooth. Dans ce tableau, quelque chose frappa Lucy: où était Minerva? Avant qu'elle n'ai pu entamer ses recherches, elle fut violemment percutée à l'abdomen par la dite Minerva et se retrouva rapidement au sol.

- Tu me cherchais? Il me semble que nous avons des comptes à régler toi et moi!

- Lucy! Cria Natsu en voulant s'avancer vers elle et l'aider à combattre

- Non Natsu! Répondit fermement Lucy, c'est mon combat! Je veux lui montrer que ce qui s'est passé lors des grands jeux magiques n'était pas un coup de chance! Je veux lui montrer une fois pour toute que j'ai une force qu'elle ne possédera jamais!

- Oh vraiment Blondinette? Tu crois ça? Et quelle est donc cette force si puissante?

- Ma force je la tire de mes amis, de mes esprits, de ma famille et de l'amour que j'ai pour eux et c'est la forme de magie la plus puissante!

Minerva eu un rire mesquin tandis que Natsu hocha fièrement la tête et, après avoir souhaité bonne chance à sa coéquipière, disparu pour prêter main fort à Luxus. Même si ce dernier comprenait que Lucy voulait la combattre elle même, il garderait un œil sur elle pour lui éviter une mort éventuelle: après tout, il s'était promis de la protéger. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et pour la première fois Lucy sentit une force nouvelle en elle: une colère monstrueuse, de la rancune et une envie de vengeance. Son adversaire était une lâche, menteuse, manipulatrice et pire que tout elle s'en prenait à sa guilde, sa famille. A cause d'elle et de son manque de fairplay des membres de sa famille se battaient et peut être que certains d'entre eux seront gravement blessés voir pire... Dans un cri de rage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, Lucy invoqua l'esprit du lion, Loki et fut énervée de ne pas trouver une goutte d'eau pour Aquarius et Juvia était trop occupée pour lui venir en aide. Soit. Elle se débrouillerait seule avec ses propres armes, un combat loyal.

- Auras-tu vraiment le courage de m'ôter la vie si on doit en arriver là petite fée?

Lucy écarquilla les yeux: devaient-elles vraiment en arriver là? La mort de l'une d'entre elle devait-elle être la libération? Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours en arriver à des extrêmes pareilles? Pourrait-elle seulement lui ôter la vie? Minerva n'avait pas tort, cette question était plus que jamais cruciale. Et Lucy avait de sérieux doutes quant à sa capacité à tuer, mettre hors combat était une chose qu'elle avait déjà fait dans le passé mais tuer en était une autre... Seulement, avait-elle vraiment le choix? Minerva de son côté fut heureuse et jubilait intérieurement d'avoir semé le doute dans l'esprit de la jeune constellationniste. Elle eut un petit rictus méprisant et décida d'engager le combat. Sans plus attendre, Loki essaya de toucher son ennemi mais cette dernière para très facilement toutes ces attaques et réussit même à porter des coups à l'esprit du lion. Pour prêter main forte à ce dernier, Lucy invoqua Scorpio ainsi que Capri. Ensemble, ces deux esprits réussirent à combiner leurs attaques pour immobiliser Minerva tandis que Loki lança un puissant Regulus. Il frappa de plein fouet la mage de Sabertooth mais en contrepartie, cette dernière envoya au tapis Scorpio et Capri. Tandis que les deux esprits retournèrent dans leur monde, les deux jeunes femmes se firent face, à bout de souffle. Mais Minerva n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et d'un geste rapide, elle se retrouva dans le dos de la jeune blonde et avant que Loki n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle attrapa la bras de Lucy et lui retourna dans le dos. Un horrible craquement se fit entendre et alors que Loki voulait intervenir, Minerva lui envoya une boule magique qui le força à quitter le monde humain. Il avait été surpris et à présent il s'en voulait, il sentait que Lucy était de plus en plus faible et à présent elle était sans défense. Il voulait forcer sa porte mais l'attaque qu'il s'était prit lui trainait son énergie magique et il se sentait trop faible pour combattre. Il jura et pria de tout coeur pour que Lucy s'en sorte. Dans l'autre monde, Lucy était en très mauvaise posture, sans défense et à la merci de Minerva. Après lui avoir brisé le bras, cette dernière attrapa d'une poigne de fer la tignasse blonde et leva la mage telle une marionnette. Ravalant difficilement la douleur, Lucy serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Elle ne devait pas crier, elle n'était pas faible et si elle hurlait elle savait très bien que Natsu et Sting rappliqueraient dans la seconde avec leur ouïe fine. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas: c'était son combat et elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle était forte et suffisamment puissante pour protéger sa famille. Alors que Lucy ne touchait pas le sol et essayait de se débattre pour atteindre ses clés, Minerva la regarda et la trouva alors encore plus pathétique que jamais. Cette vision lui donna un frisson, elle se délectait de ce combat et plus particulièrement de la mauvaise posture de son adversaire. Sans plus d'hésitation, elle usa de sa main libre pour la frapper à coups forts et répétés dans l'abdomen. Sous la force des assauts, Lucy sentit du sang lui monter dans la gorge et finalement elle se mit à en cracher des quantités impressionnantes. Son corps était en feu et sa vision se brouillait, elle voulait demander de l'aide à ses esprits mais elle n'en avait plus la force, elle se sentait faiblir de plus en plus. Ses muscles la faisaient souffrir, la perte de sang lui faisait tourner la tête et l'espace d'un instant elle pensa à abandonner tellement la souffrance était grande. Alors qu'elle commençait à sombrer, elle ne su si c'était une hallucination ou pas mais elle entendit la voix de sa mère dans sa tête. Sa voix douce, mélodieuse et chaude la berça comme elle l'avait déjà fait lorsqu'elle était encore qu'une enfant. Elle lui disait de ne pas avoir peur, elle lui disait qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle et qu'elle devait se montrer forte.

_- Ma chérie... Tu dois te battre comme moi je me suis battue contre la maladie, ton heure n'est pas encore venue, tu es jeune et belle tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. Tu as toute ta vie devant toi, tu as ta guilde, Sting et une famille à fonder. Un jour nous serons à nouveau réunis je te le promets mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. Ton père et moi veillerons sur toi jusqu'à ce jour, quoi qu'ils arrivent nous serons toujours avec toi, nous t'aimons Lucy alors bats toi. Bats toi pour ta vie, bats toi pour ce cadeau que nous t'avons offert et bats toi pour survivre et à ton tour, donner ce don._

_- Maman... j'ai tellement peur et tellement mal, je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force d'y arriver, ai-je seulement le pouvoir de mettre un terme à cette histoire?_

_- Bien sur que tu l'as ma chérie, ai confiance en toi et tes esprits, ne pense qu'à l'essentiel, puisse ta force de ceux qui t'entourent et t'aiment et montre la puissance d'une princesse. Il est temps pour toi de reprendre tes esprits à présent...Ce n'est qu'un au revoir ma fille, prends soin de toi et vis_

_- Maman! S'il te plait... Dis à Papa que je regrette le temps perdu et que je lui pardonne tout_

Sur ces mots, elle sentit comme un souffle chaud lui embrasser le haut du crâne et son corps se réchauffer. Petit à petit elle revint à la réalité qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment quittée et lorsqu'elle fut complétement revenue à elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de valser loin de son adversaire. Elle alla s'écraser au sol dans un nuage de poussière qui lui irrita encore plus la gorge avec le sang. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et quand elle vu Minerva s'approcher d'elle, elle su qu'elle devait agir et porter le coup final maintenant sinon il serait trop tard pour elle. Dans un espoir surhumain, elle invoqua Gemini et elle se sentit encore un peu plus faible: c'était la dernière invocation qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle tentait le tout pour le tout. Elle repensa alors à Sting et à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle jusqu'à présent, elle repensa à son combat mais aussi à toute sa guilde et ainsi elle puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour lancer une ultime attaque. Dans cette attaque, elle sentit le soutien de ces esprits et avec une assurance remarquable pour sa situation, elle décida d'en finir.

_Mesure le ciel, ouvre le ciel_

_Fais briller mon corps de l'éclat des innombrables étoiles_

_O Tetra Biblos_

_Je suis le maître des étoiles_

_A ciel ouvert face à la parfaite malveillance_

_Les quatre vingt huit étoiles des cieux_

_Brillez! **Urano Metria!**_

Lorsque le sort fut lancé, plusieurs orbes lumineuses foncèrent droit sur Minerva, qui était stupéfaite de voir sa victime ripostée dans son état. Dans un cri d'horreur, cette dernière disparue dans la lumière aveuglante, transpercée de tout part par les orbes des cieux. La puissance de l'attaque n'aurait pas été impressionnante si Lucy l'avait envoyée avec ses propres forces mais lorsqu'elle l'avait fait elle avait senti le soutien et l'implication de chacun de ses esprits. Pour couronner cette ultime offensive de succès, ils avaient chacun usé de leur pouvoir pour venir en aide à leur maitresse et lui assurer ainsi la victoire. Car en effet, l'attaque fut d'une puissance remarquable, jamais Lucy n'avait lancé un sort aussi puissant et en sentant une aussi grande puissance magique, les combats entre les deux guildes stoppèrent. Lorsque l'attaque disparue, Minerva était à terre, sans vie. Devant elle, Lucy, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Un corps mutilé, ensanglanté, brisé dont les habits étaient en lambeaux. La magie quittait son corps petit à petit l'affaiblissait à chaque respiration un peu plus. Elle l'avait eu. Elle l'avait tué, elle avait ôté la vie à quelqu'un. Cette dure réalité fut douloureuse à accepter mais au fond elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, si elle ne l'avait pas tuer Dieu sait comment elle aurait pu lui nuire par la suite. Elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie à se méfier pour sa vie, celle de ses amis et même de ses enfants dans le futur... Elle avait froid, tellement froid, la douleur et la fatigue qui l'accablait étaient tellement atroces qu'elle commença à sombrer à nouveau. Elle savait qu'elle avait usé trop de magie ce qui aurait été moins grave si elle n'avait pas été passé à tabac juste avant. Ça aurait été moins grave s'il ne lui manquait pas autant de sang. Cependant, alors qu'elle était au sol à nager dans son propre sang, sa sueur et sa souffrance elle entendit deux choses: la voix paniquée de Natsu et le hurlement de détresse du dragon de lumière.

Sting qui était resté en retrait avec Wendy était immédiatement allé à la rencontre de sa belle lorsqu'il avait sentit qu'elle utilisait Urano Metria. Il avait vécu la scène au ralenti, il se voyait courir vers elle, son coeur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, il avait peur. Lorsqu'il la vu s'écraser totalement à terre, couverte de sang et à bout de force il hurla. Il poussa un rugissement de dragon qui tonna sur tout le terrain. A l'entente de cet avertissement, les mages se poussèrent de son chemin, la tête baissée. Les membres de Sabertooth avaient arrêté de se battre, ils s'étaient rendus à l'évidence qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille face à Fairy Tail. Cette guilde venait de tuer les deux maitres de leur guilde, des mages surpuissants: il était temps pour Sabertooth de laisser tomber les armes.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant Lucy, il atterrit à genoux près d'elle et avec une délicatesse surprenante, il retourna son corps froid et frêle. Son visage s'horrifia lorsqu'il découvrit l'état de sa belle de plus près. Sa respiration était tellement faible que même son ouïe de dragon avait du mal à capter ses battements de cœur. Ses habits étaient maculés de sang et vu les quantités qu'elle avait perdu, son état était plus que critique. Les yeux de Sting étaient écarquillés, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que sa Lucy était en train de le quitter, ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu: elle était en train de partir et il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors une chose qui en étonna plus d'un dans l'assemblée, le dragon slayer fort et fier se mit à pleurer. Il pleura son impuissance, son incapacité à avoir pu la sauver, il pleura son amour, il serra le corps presque sans vie de sa petite amie, lui caressant les cheveux. Les gens autour de lui se mirent alors à pleurer également devant ce spectacle qui leur fendait le cœur. Il hurla de douleur, supplia Lucy de se battre, supplia le ciel d'être clément mais rien n'y fit, la femme qu'il aimait était en train de mourir dans ses bras, devant ses yeux. Elle s'était battu pour leur tranquillité à tous et elle avait gagné... mais à quel prix? Un prix bien trop élevé, un prix que Sting ne voulait pas payer, qu'il n'était pas près à payer. Alors qu'il pleurait de douleur, il berça tendrement le corps de Lucy qui ne répondait pas à ses appels incessants. Bien vite, il fut lui aussi couvert de sang et bien qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, elles ne suffirent pas pour effacer le sang qui ternissait le peau laiteuse de sa belle. Le cœur serré, transpercé et brisé Sting ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir atrocement, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, ses larmes n'étaient qu'une pale image de la peine qui l'étouffait vraiment en ce moment même. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas maintenant, c'était trop injuste! Il jura, insulta ceux qu'il croyait responsable du destin tragique de sa douce mais tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire n'y changeait rien.

- Lucy... murmura t-il, je t'en prie ne pars pas...

Il était en train de perdre la femme de sa vie, celle pour qui il avait risqué sa vie, celle avec qui il voulait vivre et tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à la protéger. A quoi cela servait-il d'être fort et puissant si on ne pouvait sauver ceux qu'on aime?

- Pardonne moi Lucy... Je t'aime


	12. Chapter 12 : Polyussica et dualité

Chapitre 12: Polyussica et dualité

Il était en train de perdre la femme de sa vie, celle pour qui il avait risqué sa vie, celle avec qui il voulait vivre et tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à la protéger. A quoi cela servait-il d'être fort et puissant si on ne pouvait sauver ceux qu'on aime?

- Pardonne moi Lucy... Je t'aime

Il avait beau tout essayer, tout dire il la sentait partir petit à petit, dans son esprit germa alors une dernière idée. Il se retourna brusquement vers l'assemblée, cherchant avidement la dragon slayer des cieux. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, les larmes aux yeux, il lui lança un regard suppliant et désespéré. Cette dernière comprit et secoua doucement la tête en sanglotant.

- Je.. Je suis désolée mais elle a perdu trop de sang, articula difficilement Wendy, je ne peux rien faire pour elle...

Dans l'assemblée, Mirajane et Levy tombèrent au sol, complétement anéanties et même si certains membres vinrent les soutenir, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient en meilleur état.

- Moi je peux, dit une voix forte et assurée

A ces mots, toute la guilde se retourna et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant celle qui représentait la dernière chance de Lucy: Polyussica. En grognant face à tous ces regards et ces gens, la sauveuse s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers la mourante. Avec des gestes vifs elle prit le pouls de Lucy, sa température approximative et jugea d'un œil mauvais la quantité de sang qu'elle avait déjà pu perdre mais surtout la quantité qui lui restait. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle constata la gravité de la situation, ça n'allait pas être facile mais c'était un défi qu'elle devait relever, ne serait ce que pour Wendy et Makarov.

- Bon, elle a perdu trop de sang, il faut d'urgence que je lui en transfuse cependant j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse lui donner un peu de son propre sang, je ne crée pas encore le sang.

Dès qu'elle eu terminé son analyse, Sting et Natsu se jetèrent presque sur elle en se portant volontaire pour donner un peu de leur sang. La sorcière s'énerva de leur inconscience et ignorance et leur demanda de la laisser respirer.

- Vous êtes idiots ou quoi? Vous avez du sang de dragon slayer! C'est incompatible avec le sang humain, ce serait la meilleure façon de la tuer! Non! Il lui faut du sang humain, le mieux serait quelqu'un de sa famille.

- Mais Lucy n'a plus de famille biologique, déclara Levy d'une petite voix

- Dans ce cas, reprit Polyussica, il va falloir nous en remettre au hasard. Chaque personne a un sang différent, certains sont compatibles d'autres non mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui a un sang compatible avec celui de Lucy.

- Et si chaque humain ici lui donnait un peu de sang, tenta Rogue, on aurait plus de chance de compatibilité non?

- Vous êtes tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres vous les dragons slayer! Plus de compatibilité mais plus de chance aussi d'incompatibilité! Il est fort possible que dans la guilde il y ai plus de gens possédant un sang différent, nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut s'en remettre à la chance et à une seule personne.

- Prenez le mien, déclara Erza d'une voix assurée, je me porte volontaire!

- Bien, acquiesça la sorcière, si le sang que je vais lui transfuser n'est pas bon, on aura un espoir de pouvoir lui faire des saignées et réduire les traces du sang d'Erza pour lui transfuser un autre sang plus compatible mais ce serait risqué dans son état. Espérons que la chance sera avec nous.

La sorcière demanda alors qu'on lui laisse de l'air et envoya la guilde à quelques mètres, gardant auprès d'elle seulement Erza et Wendy pour qu'elle puisse l'assister. Levy et Fried s'occupèrent de dresser des runes pour protéger et stériliser au maximum la zone d'opération tandis que le reste de la guilde se chargeait de s'occuper comme ils pouvaient de leurs blessés. Personne n'était à déplorer dans la guilde et malgré les nombreux blessés, aucuns n'étaient en danger de mort mis à part Lucy. Parmi les blessés les plus graves se trouvaient Elfman et Kana. Le premier, en voulant protéger sa jeune sœur Lisanna, avait reçu une attaque plutôt violente sur le bras gauche et comprit qu'il avait surement le bras cassé ainsi que l'épaule déboitée. En homme fort qu'il était, il ne broncha pas face à la douleur pourtant bien présente et fut soulagé de voir que sa petite sœur n'avait échoppé que de quelques égratignures. Kana quant à elle avait essayé de s'attaquer à plusieurs membres de Sabertooth à la fois, les jugeant d'apparence trop faibles, et avait dû payer le prix de cette mauvaise observation. En effet, ils s'étaient révélés bien plus forts qu'ils ne paraissaient et elle avait dû avoir recourt à l'aide de Juvia pour les vaincre. Malheureusement, à la fin du combat, la buveuse invétérée avait perdu la vue suite à une attaque et espéra que ce n'était qu'un handicap passager et que sa vue reviendrait dans la semaine. Wendy étant toujours occupée à soigner Lucy, Elfman aidé par Evergreen et Kana guidée par Lisanna se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie mise à disposition pour la guilde lors du tournoi. En voyant la fille de Gildartz partir, Rogue eu un pincement au cœur et hésita un moment, il avait envie de l'accompagner mais lorsque son regard tomba sur son coéquipier Sting, il décida de rester avec lui. Il irait voir la belle brune plus tard... Partir avec les blessés d'autres mages qui voulaient passer le temps autrement qu'en regardant l'une des leur se vider de son sang comme Macao ou qui n'étaient pas spécialement proche d'elle comme Bixrow. De son côté, Makarov était allé à la rencontre de Rufus qui semblait être le chef provisoire de Sabertooth pour lui faire honorer la promesse que Gemma avait formulé: quitter la région et ne plus se présenter aux grands jeux magiques pour les prochaines années à venir. A l'écart, se tenaient Sting et Natsu qui ne cessaient de ruminer dans leur coin, l'inquiétude les rongeant. Ils pestaient tous les deux contre leur impuissance à protéger leur amie mais bien au delà des mots, leurs esprits priaient pour la vie de la jeune mage. Après un temps qui leur sembla être une éternité, Rogue les rejoint et leur déclara que l'opération était sur le point de se terminer. Relevant vivement la tête, Sting s'élança vers le trio de femme, n'attendant pas les deux autres chasseurs de dragons. Lorsqu'il arriva à elles, les runes disparurent et Levy, Gajeel, Fried, Grey et Makarov vinrent attendre un peu à l'écart avec Sting, Natsu et Rogue. Enfin, Polyussica se releva et souffla bruyamment avant de se diriger vers Makarov, ignorant les autres.

- Elle est tirée d'affaire pour le moment, déclara la sorcière, cependant il faudra attendre un peu pour voir si le sang est compatible ou non. Si elle passe la nuit ou se réveille, elle vivra. Et une dernière chose, faites attention en la transportant, elle doit être le moins possible secouée et ne la fatiguée pas si elle se réveille.

- Sois sans crainte, répondit calmement Makarov, j'y veillerai. Nous te remercions et n'oublierons pas ce que tu as fait pour nous.

Sans rien dire mais en grommelant, la sorcière s'éloigna rapidement des mages pour rejoindre l'infirmerie de la ville où du travail l'attendait encore. C'était bien connu, elle n'aimait pas les humains ni être le centre d'attention et elle en avait beaucoup fait aujourd'hui mais quelque part elle se sentait bien d'avoir sauvé une vie, ou du moins de l'avoir tenté. A pas mesuré mais qui ne cachait pas une certaine impatience, Sting s'approcha de sa douce. Elle avait enfin reprit des couleurs et sa respiration était redevenue normale, cependant, elle était toujours inconsciente. Lorsqu'il se mit à genoux, il caressa doucement ses beaux cheveux blonds puis son visage, comme si le blond voulait s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et que ce n'était pas une illusion. Il regarda Erza qui tenait fermement le corps de son amie et lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de remerciement. Cette dernière le lui rendit avec un sourire soulagé et heureux puis se leva avec le corps de Lucy solidement soutenue. Elle s'approcha alors de Sting et lui tendit le corps de la mage stellaire profondément endormie qu'il s'empressa de prendre et serrer contre soi. Il avait eu peur, il avait crié, il avait pleuré mais à présent le poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur s'était un peu envolé, certes il était toujours présent car sa belle n'était pas forcement tirée d'affaire mais il se sentait mieux.

Derrière lui, tous les mages qui étaient restés soupirèrent en voyant que pour le moment leur amie allait mieux et surtout qu'elle était vivante. Ensemble, ils rentrèrent aux quartiers de Fairy Tail et installèrent confortablement Lucy dans une des chambres de l'infirmerie. Wendy, Erza, Grey, Natsu, Happy, Carla, Levy et Gajeel restèrent un moment dans la chambre puis quand Rogue arriva, la pièce devint trop petite pour accueillir l'ensemble des mages. De ce fait, Gajeel proposa à Levy de la ramener dans ses quartiers pour qu'elle aille se reposer. En rougissant un peu, la jeune mage bleue acquiesça et quitta la pièce avec le dragon slayer en faisant promettre à Erza de venir la prévenir dès que Lucy serait réveillée. Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans la pièce et les mages étaient tous dans l'attente que leur amie ouvre les yeux. L'espoir était revenu et ils voulaient tous croire en leur amie qui devait être en train de se battre pour survivre, ils voulaient tous croire que le sang qui coulait dans les veines d'Erza était compatible avec celui de Lucy. Après tout, elles étaient toutes les deux des femmes fortes de Fairy Tail et toutes les deux avaient vécu une enfance plutôt triste, difficile et en solitaire, alors oui Erza et Lucy avaient de bonnes chances d'avoir leur sang en commun en plus de leur histoire. Mais seule la science était maître à présent et les lois de la nature étaient malheureusement indépendantes de ce côté de la personnalité. Les heures passèrent et pendant ce temps, l'atmosphère se décrispa un peu et ils discutèrent plutôt gaiement de leur victoire et de la paix qu'ils avaient largement mérités d'avoir. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Wendy se sentit fatiguée et après avoir expliqué attentivement aux autres mages quoi faire en cas de réveil ou de soucis, elle s'éclipsa avec son exceed ainsi qu'Happy. Peu de temps après, Erza et Grey partirent aussi dans leur quartier respectif, laissant encore dans la chambre les trois dragons slayer. Même si Sting ne disait rien pour le moment, il aurait voulu être seul avec sa belle: la présence de Natsu l'irritait tout particulièrement. Celle de Rogue passait encore étant donné qu'ils avaient passé plusieurs années ensemble mais concernant l'autre dragon slayer c'était différent. C'était dans sa nature au fond, il était possessif et il savait bien que le mage de feu éprouvait des sentiments forts à l'égard de sa compagne et il savait également que c'était réciproque. De l'amitié seulement et c'était bien normal après toutes les aventures que les deux jeunes gens avaient vécu, après tous les moments passés ensemble mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux du mage. Il avait des années d'avance sur lui et cette supériorité, bien que non importante, portait un violent coup à son égo de dragon slayer: entre eux, il y avait comme une compétition et le dragon n'aimait pas être au second plan. Alors qu'il était en train de méditer, le silence de la chambre fut brisé par un gémissement féminin: Lucy sortait de son sommeil. A ce son, les trois hommes qui étaient adossés aux murs de la chambre se redressèrent. Natsu s'approcha de sa camarade mais fut devancé par Sting qui lui lança un regard dur, Natsu soutint le regard puis finalement laissa la priorité à Sting. Il devait se faire une raison, sa coéquipière restait sa coéquipière mais il devait la partager avec le dragon slayer de lumière car c'est ce que Lucy souhaitait et qu'il respectait son choix à présent. Il le respectait mais ce serait mentir que de dire que ça lui plaisait, Lucy était comme sa petite sœur et il se sentait comme seul responsable d'elle. Du moins pour le moment.

Lucy était dans le noir, elle commençait à être consciente mais elle gardait les yeux clos car elle se sentait terriblement faible et l'effort banal qu'était d'ouvrir les yeux lui semblait être un supplice insurmontable. Privée de sa vue, elle se concentra sur ses autres sens. Son odorat lui indiquait une forte odeur de... de propre? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, sa mémoire ne se rappelait plus de ce qui s'était passé après son combat contre Minerva mais elle se dit qu'elle devait surement être à l'infirmerie à présent. Son sens du toucher la poussa à bouger ses mains sur les draps, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien dans un lit et vu la rugosité des draps, elle comprit qu'elle était effectivement à l'infirmerie: que c'était désagréable! Alors qu'elle continuait son exploration, sans soulever son bras pour éviter de se fatiguer, elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur la sienne puis la serrer doucement. A ce contact, elle sursauta et en se concentrant sur son ouïe elle remarqua qu'elle n'était effectivement pas seule dans la pièce. Poussée par la curiosité, même si elle avait déjà une idée sur l'identité de ses invités, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. La lumière lui brula la rétine et elle eu beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts mais après un petit temps d'adaptation elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. A ses côtés, elle fut heureuse de voir Sting qui lui tenait la main, Natsu et... Rogue. A son réveil, les trois hommes sourirent, soulagés de la voir réveiller. Lucy les regarda un à un et avec un effort supplémentaire, leur sourit.

- C'est bon de te revoir à nouveau parmi nous Luce, déclara gaiement Natsu, tu nous as fait peur...

Lucy ne dit rien mais regarda tendrement son coéquipier, ses paroles lui faisaient un bien fou à entendre et bien que parler lui semblait impossible pour le moment après une telle opération, elle le remercia du regard. Depuis le temps que ces deux là se connaissaient il n'avait plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre ou se dire ce qu'ils avaient à se dire... Du moins dans certains moments car c'était connu, le dragon de feu n'était pas quelqu'un de très vif d'esprit parfois. Pendant ce temps, Sting resta de marbre, il prenait sur lui pour ne pas éclater de jalousie et préféra se concentrer sur le fait que sa belle était tirée d'affaire. Rogue s'approcha alors de Natsu et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Allons annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres, dit-il calmement

Natsu regarda le chasseur de dragon un peu surpris: ne pouvait-il pas y aller tout seul? Puis il comprit. Il regarda Sting qui ne lâchait pas Lucy du regard et su qu'il devait les laisser seul. A contre cœur, il sortit de la chambre avec Rogue. Ce dernier regarda celui qu'il considérait comme son frère qui lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant.

Suite au départ des deux mages, le couple se regarda tendrement. Sting s'assit sur le lit de la blonde et lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts. A ce contact tellement doux et agréable, la mage stellaire ferma les yeux. Dans ce genre de moments, les mots étaient superflus. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour exprimer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient ou avaient pu ressentir. Et, contre toute attente, ce fut Lucy qui brisa le silence, non sans difficulté.

- Tu sais, murmura t-elle, je t'ai entendu...

- Tu m'as entendu? Chuchota t-il

- Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais

A ces mots, le dragon de lumière détourna les yeux, quelque peu gêné. Même si ces derniers temps il y avait eu beaucoup de changement dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais été un grand sentimental. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à dire ce genre de niaiserie à tout va mais sur le coup, lorsqu'il avait cru la perdre, lorsque l'idée qu'il ne lui reparlerait peut être plus jamais l'effleura il regretta. Il regretta de ne pas lui avoir dit au moins une fois. Sentimental ou pas il avait tiré une leçon de cette épreuve, il ne fallait pas attendre indéfiniment pour s'ouvrir car une personne que l'on aime peut nous être enlevée rapidement et sans prévenir. Et, une chose est sure, si Lucy l'avait quitté après ce combat, jamais il ne se serait pardonné de ne pas lui avoir dit quand elle était en vie qu'il l'aimait. Il le lui avait prouvé certes mais au delà des gestes, il y avait des mots aussi.

Voyant la gêne chez son petit ami, Lucy tenta de lever une main vers lui mais lorsqu'elle fut à mi-parcours, sa main retomba platement contre le matelas. Elle se sentait encore tellement faible et à son tour elle détourna la tête. Sting sourit alors et se glissa sous les draps de la malade pour la serrer contre lui, en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire de mal avec tous les pansements qui couvraient son corps. Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis dans le cou avant de lui susurrer qu'elle pouvait se reposer tranquillement et qu'il veillait sur elle. Il lui murmura également à quel point il était désolé de ne pas l'avoir protégé et lui promit que ça n'arriverait plus. De son côté, Lucy lui intima de se taire et d'oublier toute cette histoire.

- Sting... Je t'aime

Après un moment de silence, Sting se redressa, l'embrassa tendrement et colla son front contre le sien.

- Moi aussi princesse, murmura t-il avant de dire d'une voix beaucoup plus forte, mais rappelle moi que demain matin je tue tout ceux qui sont en train d'écouter à la porte en ce moment même!

A ces mots, les nombreuses personnes devant la porte de l'infirmerie, surprises d'avoir été repérées se mirent à crier et à se reprocher l'un l'autre de ne pas avoir été assez discret. Ainsi, on entendit très clairement la voix de Mirajane, complétement aux anges mais aussi celle d'un certain reporter qui ne cessa de s'égosiller des "Cool, cool, coooool!".


	13. Chapter 13 : Jamais seul

Chapitre 13: Un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul

- Veux tu rester tranquille?! Hurla Gajeel

- Il est hors de question que je porte ça! Répondit Sting sur le même ton, je suis pas un pingouin!

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une heure que Gajeel, Rogue, Natsu et Grey essayaient tant bien que mal d'attraper Sting pour lui faire enfiler son costume de cérémonie, en vain. Les grands jeux magiques étaient terminés depuis cinq ans et Fairy Tail avait gagné haut la main, même si Sting et Rogue n'avait pas pu se battre à leurs côtés pour cette édition. De son côté Sabertooth avait tenu parole, ils avaient disparu et n'avaient jamais reparticipé aux jeux magiques depuis. Certaines rumeurs courraient comme quoi la guilde avait été dissoute et que les membres avaient continué leur chemin chacun de leur côté. Depuis ces cinq ans, de nombreux changements eurent lieu au sein de la guilde. En effet, Grey avait finalement répondu aux avances de Juvia qui en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, se retrouva enceinte, au plus grand bonheur des parents. Cette dernière avait accouché il y a de cela deux ans d'une magnifique petite fille aux cheveux bleus clairs et avait épousé le mage de glace dans la foulée. Pour continuer dans les bonnes nouvelles, Rogue et Kana entretenaient une relation qu'ils voulaient discrète mais les membres n'étaient pas dupes et ne loupaient pas une occasion de les embêter, en particulier la barmaid. Malheureusement l'accident de Kana lors du combat contre Sabertooth s'avéra constant et ainsi, elle perdit la vue définitivement. Ce fut un choc émotionnel important pour la mage brune qui pleura un moment mais chaque membre de la guilde la soutint et petit à petit elle commença à s'y faire. Après tout qui mieux que le dragon des ténèbres comme compagnon? En parlant de chasseur de dragon, Gajeel fut le premier de tout ce beau monde à se décider, ce qui étonnait toujours autant quand on y pensait. Quelques mois après le combat contre Sabertooth, Gajeel demanda Levy en mariage qui, heureuse et tout aussi surprise accepta avec joie. Mais le bonheur ne s'arrêtait pas là puisque depuis le mariage Levy avait accouché de jumeaux qui allaient sur leur quatre ans. L'un était le portrait craché de sa mère physiquement mais sa personnalité était sans conteste celle de son père: il n'arrêtait pas de charrier les autres membres, en particulier Natsu. L'autre était plus calme, même si physiquement il ressemblait énormément à son père, il avait surtout hérité de la patience et la passion des livres de sa mère. Très jeune déjà il l'accompagnait à la bibliothèque car, même s'il était trop jeune pour lire, il adorait se rendre dans cet endroit silencieux et poussiéreux. Pour en finir avec les relations au sein de la guilde, Erza s'était marié avec Gérard qui n'était plus recherché par le conseil magique, bien qu'encore surveillé pour quelques années encore. La rouge n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse et épanouie et toute la guilde avait été émue de leur mariage, ça leur faisait du bien de votre l'une des leurs aussi heureuse. Et pour finir Natsu! Ce fut lui qui mit le plus de temps à trouver quelqu'un, ce qui lui valait souvent les moqueries de Roméo qui sortait depuis quelques mois avec Wendy. Si Gajeel avait surpris tout le monde avec son mariage soudain, Natsu ne fit pas dans la dentelle non plus! En effet, celui ci partageait sa vie depuis un an avec Mirajane. Ils n'étaient pas mariés et n'avaient pas de projet d'enfant pour le moment même si la Strauss n'arrêtait pas de le tanner avec ça. Mais jamais Natsu ne flanchait, il ne se sentait pas encore assez prêt et adulte pour être père et il préférait garder une certaine liberté pour le moment afin de pouvoir partir en mission.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était de Lucy et Sting qu'il s'agissait. En effet, ce dernier avait finalement demandé Lucy en mariage, bien qu'il détestait ça. Les froufrous, les banderoles, les beaux habits, les discours solennels à n'en plus finir très peu pour lui! Mais à force de rejeter l'idée du mariage et en soutenant la thèse que lui et Lucy était déjà comme un couple marié, il remarqua que malgré tout la mage blonde mourrait d'envie qu'on lui passe la bague au doigt. Et dans la guilde c'était bien connu, aussi dur et fort que pouvait être le dragon de lumière, il ne résistait jamais bien longtemps au désir et vœux de sa belle. Ainsi, un soir alors qu'ils étaient dans leur appartement, il avait fait le premier pas au plus grand bonheur de Lucy. Ce n'était certes pas la demande la plus romantique au monde mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Sting n'était pas l'homme le plus romantique du monde et ainsi, Lucy s'en contenta très bien. Il lui avait alors dit qu'il voulait quelque chose de simple et de pas trop tape à l'œil mais c'était sans compter sur Mirajane qui, une fois qu'elle apprit la nouvelle, jura de faire le plus beau des mariages jamais réalisé. Deux semaines après l'annonce du mariage et la participation active de la démone, toute la région était au courant de la future alliance entre les deux mages de Fairy Tail, au grand désespoir de Sting. Et nous voilà donc à présent, le jour de cette alliance, à quelques heures de la cérémonie où Sting faisait vivre un calvaire à ses amis.

- J'ai dit non!

- Sting tu vas mettre ce costume, cria Grey une veine sur la tempe, on ne se marie qu'une fois alors fait un effort pour Lucy!

- J'ai dit oui pour le mariage mais pas pour ce costume de plouc!

- Tu sais Sting, déclara Rogue calmement, Gajeel et Grey l'ont aussi porté ce "costume de plouc" comme tu dis...

- Justement! Ils avaient l'air de deux gros idiots je ferrais pas la même erreur!

- Bon les gars je crois qu'on a plus le choix...

Les gars en question arrêtèrent de se disputer et se retournèrent vers Natsu en lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

- Ok, si tu veux pas qu'on te mette ce costume on te mettra pas, dit le dragon de feu

- Aaaah je te remercie tête de flamme

- C'est Erza qui s'en chargera, répondit la dite tête de flamme

A ces mots, le dragon de lumière devint blanc comme un linge. En effet, si quelque chose n'avait pas changé durant ces cinq ans c'était le comportement de Erza face à ses compagnons, elle détestait toujours autant la violence entre amis et Sting en avait toujours aussi peur même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture. Il avala alors sa salive avec difficulté sous les regards moqueurs des autres mages.

- Ouais bon c'est bon je vais le mettre votre truc...

_Du côté des filles..._

- Lucy arrête de bouger sinon j'arriverai jamais à relier ton corset correctement! S'égosilla Mirajane

- Mais tu vas m'étouffer Mira! Suffoqua la jeune fiancée

La petite conversation entre les deux jeunes femmes fut interrompue par le cri de Levy qui entra en trombe dans la salle de préparation de la mariée. Bien que complétement essoufflée, elle brandit fièrement un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches et roses pâles. Ce bouquet était tout simplement splendide, il était composé des fleurs les plus belles et éclatantes jamais vues. Elles venaient à peine de s'épanouir pleinement, dévoilant des pétales pétillants et éclatants de vie. Et pour finaliser le tout, ce bouquet resplendissant était retenu par un ruban de soie blanc joliment accompagné de quelques morceaux de tulle blanche. Lucy resta bouche bée devant une telle merveille ce qui permit à Mirajane de resserrer la robe de mariée, mettant ainsi l'imposante poitrine de la blonde en valeur. La blonde, une fois, sortit de sa contemplation sourit de son plus beau sourire et s'empressa de prendre le bouquet pour aller se regarder dans le miroir. Elle eu un moment d'appréhension mais en voyant les visages radieux et émerveillés de Levy, Mirajane et Erza elle se décida à se regarder. Lorsqu'elle se vu dans le miroir, elle eu un hoquet de surprise et porta sa main à sa bouche sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle n'aimait pas se vanter mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour se décrire: elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle était sublime et malgré la beauté du bouquet, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de l'élégance de la mage blonde. Cancer s'était occupé de sa chevelure dorée, il les avait brossé soigneusement des minutes durant, les avait démêlés puis soignés. Une fois qu'ils avaient reçus les meilleurs soins, Cancer les avaient bouclés avec beaucoup de professionnalisme et avait veillé à varier la taille et la longueur des boucles. Une fois qu'il avait terminé son œuvre, il avait vaporisé une lotion qui permettrait à son chef d'œuvre de rester bien en place pour les heures à venir puis, il commença la coiffure proprement dite. Il avait attrapé sa masse de cheveux blondes et les avait rassemblés en un chignon haut où quelques mèches ressortaient harmonieusement. Il avait également fait en sorte que les longueurs à l'avant qui n'avaient pas été prises dans le chignon encadrent le visage de la mage stellaire. Puis vint enfin la touche finale: le voile. Pour cette pièce maitresse, Aries força l'ouverture de sa porte avec Virgo et toutes les deux offrirent le tissu à leur maitresse. Ce tissu venait du monde des esprits et avait la propriété d'être aussi doux que de la soie, brillant comme du satin et était d'une très fine épaisseur et d'une légèreté sans équivalent. Ce fut Aries qui lui accrocha au chignon et la rabattit vers l'arrière pour éviter à la mage de l'avoir devant les yeux si tôt. Après de chaleureuses embrassades, les esprits rentrèrent dans leur monde et promirent de venir au mariage. Mais qui disait voile disait robe aussi et la tenue qu'elle voyait dans le miroir lui rappelait sa mère. Dieu qu'elle lui ressemblait aurait dit son père! Une pointe de mélancolie l'envahit alors en repensant à ses parents qui n'étaient pas là pour assister à ce jour si important de sa vie. Elle n'était pas sure que Sting aurait été le parfait gendre aux yeux de son père mais au moins lui et sa mère aurait vu à quel point il la rendait heureuse. Elle chassa bien vite ces idées de sa tête, non sans un sourire en coin, et observa plus attentivement sa robe. L'habit faisait sans conteste ressortir son rang de la haute société et on voyait à sa façon de porter la robe et de se tenir qu'elle était habituée à ce genre de vêtement. La robe était une robe bustier d'un blanc éclatant et moulait à la perfection sa poitrine ainsi que son buste, soulignant ainsi son corps svelte et sa silhouette élancée. Sur la gauche de sa taille, un amas de perles nacrées était présent pour égailler la robe. De cet amas partait de nombreux plis le reliant à la fois au bustier et à la fois au bas de sa robe. Le bas en question était évasé, fluide et facilitait donc les déplacements. Pour finir, à l'arrière de sa robe se trouvait une longue traine légèrement froissée. Et pour combler ce tableau, Lucy portait un collier ras du cou en argent qui avait jadis appartenu à sa mère. (Pour les curieux ou plutôt curieuses, voici la robe dont je me suis inspirée . )

En voyant son portait et son corps ainsi vêtu, Lucy eut du mal à retenir ses larmes tellement l'émotion l'étreignait. Erza voyant son émoi s'approcha de son amie et la prit affectueusement dans les bras en veillant à ne rien déranger.

- Tu es magnifique, dit elle d'une voix douce, je suis tellement fière de toi Lucy...

- Je ne serai pas là sans toi Erza, répondit Lucy en répondant à son étreinte

Depuis l'incident avec Sabertooth et la transfusion entre les deux mages, Lucy et Erza avaient noué des liens encore plus puissants qu'auparavant: un lien du sang. Et c'est avec beaucoup de fierté qu'elles pouvaient dire qu'elles partageaient le même sang, le sang des combattantes et des valeureuses. Les filles présentent dans la pièce se regardèrent une à une puis se prirent dans les bras avant d'être interrompues par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte. Levy alla ouvrir et fit entrer Natsu qui n'était autre que la personne qui devait amener Lucy à l'autel. Lucy n'ayant plus de famille, elle avait décidé de donner ce rôle à Natsu qu'elle considérait comme un frère, bien que ce ne fut pas au goût du dragon slayer de lumière.

- Allez les filles! Rejoignez l'église je m'occupe de la mariée à partir de maintenant!

Sans plus de cérémonie, les filles sortirent aussi rapidement que leurs robes le leur permettaient pour ensuite rejoindre le reste des invités à l'église. Natsu s'approcha alors de Lucy et la regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Tu es vraiment resplendissante Lucy...

- Merci Natsu, dit elle timidement devant le compliment, ton costume te va bien aussi

Ce dernier sourit en repensant à Sting qui avait bataillé pour ne pas enfiler un costume dans le même genre. Il leva alors les mains, Lucy ferma les yeux et le mage rabattit le voile sur son visage, scellant en quelque sorte son statut de fillette pour celui de femme. Il lui tendit alors le bras, en bon gentleman et Lucy s'y accrocha fermement, la panique et le stress commençant à se ressentir. Il lui dit de se détendre et la rassura puis après un court trajet elle se retrouva devant les imposantes portes de l'église, closes pour le moment.

- Prête?

- Je crois que oui Natsu...

A ces mots, les portes s'ouvrirent et une musique retentit dans le monument. Tous les gens présents se levèrent et se retournèrent vers le duo qui venait de faire son apparition et, après une grande inspiration, Lucy commença à s'avancer dans l'allée. Elle était tellement tendue qu'elle serra fortement le bras de son coéquipier qui ne broncha pas et prit ça en souriant. A leur passage on entendait des murmures admiratifs, tous étaient subjugués par la beauté, l'élégance et la grâce dont faisait preuve la mage stellaire. Le trajet jusqu'à l'autel lui paru durer une éternité et ainsi, elle risqua des regards vers l'assemblée. Elle y vu toute sa guilde, ses esprits mais également des membres d'autres guildes telles que Blue Pegasus ou Lamia Scale. Les voir tous ici, le sourire aux lèvres, lui réchauffa le cœur mais ce qui lui resta surtout de cette journée plus tard fut son fiancé. A l'autel se tenait le maitre de cérémonie, aussi maitre de la guilde, Makaov et ce dernier était entouré de Sting et de son témoin Rogue mais aussi de Erza qui était la demoiselle d'honneur de Lucy. Bien que les quatre mages étaient sur leur trente et un, Sting était éblouissant. Même si elle vu tout de suite qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans son costume, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer sa vision. Il était là, grand et fort, portant un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche entrouverte. Pour sublimer sa tenue, il avait également enfilé une veste de costume noire mais malgré ses changements, il n'avait pas mis d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Tant mieux, Lucy le préférait comme ça: le côté sauvage du dragon disait-elle souvent quand elle parlait avec Levy. De son côté Sting resta bouche bée. S'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour la constellationniste il y a cinq ans, il venait de retomber amoureuse d'elle à nouveau, comme un second coup de foudre. Elle était à tomber par terre, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire l'ange qu'il avait devant les yeux. Et il se sentit incroyablement chanceux en se disant que cet ange allait bientôt devenir sa femme. Finalement sa rédemption il l'avait eu. Ces années passées avec elle avaient contribué à faire de lui un autre homme, un homme meilleur: un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné en lui. Bien qu'il la dévorait des yeux, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à des choses peu catholiques avec elle, il fut contraint d'arrêter car elle était arrivée à son niveau et Makarov allait commencer son discours. Pendant un long moment il énonça les liens qui unissaient les membres de Fairy Tail, parla de l'amour en général puis compta l'histoire singulière qui rassemblait aujourd'hui Lucy et Sting devant lui. Lorsqu'il termina, il invita les deux futurs mariés à prononcer leurs voeux.

- Lucy Heartfilia, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Sting Eucliffe ici présent, de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la vie comme dans la maladie et d'être à ses côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire?

- Oui je le veux

- Sting Eucliffe, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Lucy Heartfilia ici présente, de l'aimer et de la chérir dans la vie comme dans la maladie et d'être à ses côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire?

- Oui je le veux

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare officiellement mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Suite à cette invitation, Sting se rapprocha de sa femme, lui mit son voile en arrière et posa doucement sa main sur la visage de sa belle. Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il rapprocha son visage du sien et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin sous les acclamations et applaudissements de l'assemblée. Le baiser d'abord timide s'accentua pour devenir plus passionné puis les jeunes mariés se séparèrent en souriant.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Après la cérémonie, tous les invités se rendirent à la guilde qui pour l'occasion servait de lieu de réception. Mirajane, Wendy et Levy avaient tenu à rendre le bâtiment majestueux et digne d'une telle union. Ainsi, la salle était rayonnante et colorée avec une énorme banderole de félicitations aux jeunes mariés. La bonne humeur était de mise durant l'évènement et pour une fois il n'y eu pas de casse ou de bagarre, au grand bonheur du maitre de la guilde. Après divers amuses bouches, coktails et danses, Lucy s'avança sur la scène qui avait été aménagée, chassant ainsi Gajeel qui chantait comme il pouvait. Elle tapota alors le micro et demanda à Erza de la rejoindre sur scène.

- Bien, avant toute chose j'aimerais vraiment tous vous remercier d'être présent en ce jour, ça me fait terriblement chaud au cœur de tous vous voir ou vous revoir pour certain. Aujourd'hui je passe surement le plus beau jour de ma vie et je suis vraiment heureuse de le partager avec vous.

Ses paroles furent accueillis par des exclamations de joie, des messages de bonheur et de félicitation mais également de sifflement.

- Mais même si ce jour est merveilleux, j'ai appris il y a quelques jours qu'un bonheur ne venait jamais seul...

- En effet, reprit Erza en posant la main sur l'épaule de son amie, Lucy et moi avons une annonce importante à vous faire.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec un sourire complice et, dans une harmonie des plus parfaites, déclarèrent ensemble.

- Nous sommes toutes les deux enceintes de deux mois.

A l'entente de ces mots, les seuls sons qui se firent entendre furent ceux des deux hommes concernés qui recrachaient tout le contenu de leurs verres par terre sous l'effet de la surprise. Oui, un bonheur n'arrivait jamais seul.

FIN


End file.
